The Thirteenth Guest
by Batkitten
Summary: Things were going well for Isabella since she first came to live at Wammy's house. Everything turned around pretty quickly though when the thirteenth guest arrived at the mansion. But somehow, the only thing that isn't changing, is L's feelings.
1. A New Beginning

_Hey people :) This is my first try at a Death Note fanfic, I don't know how it'll come out because you've gotta know Death Note's characters inside out to be able to write about them, but I have some faith in myself. I hope you guys wuv it (who ever presses the link to this anyway) :3_

_

* * *

_**1. A New Beginning**

Small, white, puffs fell from the darkened atmosphere gracefully and simply upon a young child's black hair. She struggled to pull the heavy, wooden doors open. The solid handles allowing visitors to enter the establishment, were insensate, chilling the thin veins that outlined her fragile hand. She sniffled quietly as she finally walked the cold, hard pavements of the chapel silently, although her echo filled the entire room. She admired the flowers still left from earlier this morning, where strangers gathered to morn her own flesh and blood - her family.

She had patted down the tears drizzling down on her rosy red cheeks with her mittens she kept in her pocket, but it was no use, she could not make them cease. Her furry coat was one of the last things left in the memories she had of her fresh past. She didn't bother to unfasten the smooth forest green buttons; she knew she'd be out of here in a short time.

The young girl continued to walk down the aisle until she came upon a bench where hopeful citizens nearby would pray for their loved ones. She slid in it and sat on the comfy seat, put her hands together, and closed her eyes. But in her case, she had no one to pray for but herself and one man who had practically saved her from being alone, or even worse, with another family.

He was the only family she had left, or remembered, he was her grandfather. She felt lucky if she could even remember anything at all in that case. Ever since the incident that left her with the feeling of being empty hearted, all she could remember is bright lights, cars, yells, and sirens.

After a short moment of three minutes full with distressing words and hopes, she slid back out of the aisle and turned to face the man. He had taken off his hat, after all, he was in a church. You could see a hint of peachy skin forming at the very top of his head, surrounded by wispy grey hairs. He did not take off his glasses though, which hid a pair of eyes filled with wisdom. He wore a very warm looking suit, and dress shoes, which shone in the light.

He grasped her tiny hands and enclosed them in his, "Are you ready to go home, Isabella?" She wiped another tear from her saddened blue eyes with her free hand and looked up at him, "Yes, I'm ready Wammy sir."

And with that thought, they began to exit the empty church. The bells began to strike their gentle sound as the two of them walked back down the pavement and through the open gates. The snow was still falling down and little Isabella worried whether her tears would freeze or not. The man that went by the name of Quillish Wammy, looked down at her as they began their walk to the place that would serve as her home for many many years.

"I forgot to mention that there's someone at my home the same age as you...maybe you'd like to play together when we arrive?" He spoke with his natural ruffled tone. She looked up into his shades, "Is she friendly?" She said still fighting back the tears she still hung onto. He gave a short chuckle despite the scenario at hand, "Well he's not a she...and he's a little reserved..." She didn't speak a word, mostly because she had nothing say to his statement.

Minutes later they arrived at a huge brick mansion with many windows. They stood side by side examining the palace. Clouds began to form together, decreasing the light that shone on the road. Isabella still clutched onto her beloved grandfather's hand but stopped in her place to admire it. This was _hers _now. Sure she would have to share it...but it let her erase the memories she still held onto. Her tears dried awfully quickly and she slowly unbuttoned her coat...

"Isabella...welcome home...now, there's someone I would like you to meet..."

He shifted his glare to an upstairs window where the silhouette of a child with untidy hair and a simple white shirt appeared. He quickly met the eyes of Isabella blankly for more then a second's hold, while she began to wonder about the mystery he held inside him.

"Mr. Wammy Sir? I think this my new beginning."


	2. They're All The Same

--8 Years Later--

Droplets of precipitation pounded on the glass windows, as light failed to enter it's pane for the morning. Winchester was always dark even in the earliest hours. Isabella opened her wide eyes after a night full of investigating. At 18, she was working hard. She sat up in the comfy navy blue bed, in her room she was given eight years ago courtesy of her grandfather. She turned to the side of the bed and dug her feet in the snowy white carpet that covered her floor.

She could already hear the buzzing and zapping of the video game player right next door to her. He screamed awfully loud, because he had lost. She muttered, "Doesn't matter how many times the object of the game fails Matthew...his yelp will always cause me to jump..." She searched around the room for her fuzzy green house slippers to tell him to lower the volume, but she couldn't find where they were. Usually they were ready to be filled with a pair of freezing feet, but they did not show. She opened the doorknob of her room and turned the corner to another wooden door. She pounded loudly hopefully to overcast the noise, "Matt can you turn it down?" She spoke high above her natural volume. An annoyed groan was admitted from the room beside her and she smiled and walked away, as her headache slightly lowered. _Now to find those slippers, _she thought. Isabella went down the hallway to the next room of another orphan. This room had a soft singing voice coming out from the bottom of the door, she knocked softly, "Lizzie?" She asked. Small footsteps were heard from the opposite side of the room and the door opened to a small girl about the age of nine. "Yes, Bella?" She said with a calm look to her face. Her orange locks curled together so perfectly, and her golden eyes shone brightly. "Would you happen to know where my slippers are?" She said sweetly. Lizzie thought about it for a few seconds, "Maybe Near has them...did you check? He did complain that his feet were awfully cold...maybe he should put some bloody socks on instead of walking around barefoot!" She argued. Isabella nodded and thanked her and headed next door again to meet up with Near. While she was about to knock, he opened the door, as if he was expecting her. "Yes?" He asked in a simple voice as he twirled his white locks; refusing to meet her eyes. "If you knew I was coming, then I suppose you know what I'm pondering for." She responded. The thirteen year old boy finally met her eyes, "Don't ask me...ask _him_." He said back. She turned around, she already knew who _he _was. Isabella walked all the way to the end of the hallway where there were no more doors leading up to a slightly bigger one.

_Ah, the Prince of the house..._she thought. She didn't go into this room as often as she should be. It wasn't all her fault though, it was the way he acted...he was too distant for social conversations. It seemed like he would suck up to Wammy all the time, according to her. They had played together a couple of times when they were littler, in her first months of the House. She slowly approached the door, she hadn't seen him in two weeks. Her knock echoed throughout the hallway.

"Yes...come in." Said the slightly monotone voice. Isabella opened the door and entered the room. It was too blank for her. White walls, white carpet, she sometimes thought it was all to match his white shirt. "How may I be of assistance?" He said without looking up at her. He was sitting strangely on his boring white bed with a laptop. "I wanted to know if you knew where my slippers are?" He put the tip of his finger on his lip and scanned more information on the laptop, "Yes. I am aware of where they lie." He said simply, still not meeting her gaze. _Sometimes this guy reminds me of an older Near..._she thought. "May you tell me?" She answered back. Finally, his darkened eyes which were hid under a very dark shade of hair matched hers...reminding her of the first time she had laid her eyes upon his silhouette. "Evan has taken them. After all, you refused to play hide and seek with the boy...this is his...what do you call it...revenge." She nodded, still surprised that he hasn't looked down back to the screen just yet. He took his finger off his lip and got up from the bed and walked hunchbacked to her spot in the room. His posture wasn't that of a human, but more like a polite ape. Isabella wondered why he was so close, but after all, there were too many mysteries still to be solved about this boy. She was still surprised that he was the same age as her, he seemed much older and...much unearthly then someone of her age. "Er, thank you L." She mumbled. He nodded, but he didn't move from his spot in front of her. "I have not seen you in a while, I." She nodded just like he had did a moment before, "Yes, I haven't seen you since your last mission in Taiwan, how was it?" He turned around and sat upon his bed once again, "It was fine I suppose. Criminals simply do not imagine the consequences of their actions on that part of the world." Isabella wondered why he was suddenly speaking so much to her, really, this was more then he usually discussed with her. "Good to hear. I'll see you next week." She noted with a small smile. He remained as blank as a statue to her, "Next week?" She let out a small giggle, "You only come out once a week, that's the only time I see you." With that thought she walked away, closing the door behind her. "That will change Isabella...that will change." He muttered as she left the room.

She walked down the empty hallway, turned the corner, tripped over a few of Near's toys that he had left lying around as usual, and knocked on Evan's door. Evan was a 12 year old boy with very light hair, almost platinum blonde, and very dark eyes. Three minutes passed until he opened the door and looked at Isabella with a knowing smile. "Yes?" He said with a broad smile. "I would like for you to give me my slippers please?" She said calmly, holding back her anger for the devious child. Evan was known to be the troublemaker of the house besides Matt. Although him and Matt didn't really get along ever since Evan shoved bananas in Matt's video game console. "I do not have your slippers Isabella." He noted with a grin as usual. "Evan..._The Prince_ told me you had them." Evan's jaw dropped and he yelled with excitement, "He's back?! He's back?!" She sighed heavily...he always got the attention she deserved. Evan ran from the doorway of his room and headed down the hall to where His Majesty stayed in his time being back home. Isabella muttered words of annoyance to herself as she went into Evan's room and reclaimed her slippers she's been hunting down this entire morning. When she turned around, she saw Matt leaning against the doorway looking at her with a sly smile. "Done with playing games, video boy?" She noted cooly. Her and Matt would play around with each other a lot, being that he was one year younger then her. "Just taking a break to watch the Fair Maiden get upset over slippers." He said. Isabella sighed of sarcasm, "Fair Maiden? I hope you're not linking me up with The Prince." She said as she exited Evan's room, shutting the door behind her. Her and Matt were speaking with each other in the hallway, which was much more quieter then they expected. They then headed back to Matt's room and sat on a few video gaming chairs, "Nah, not you and L. Does that guy even come out of his room? I mean...he's supposed to be teaching us about what he does for a living but I don't get how teaching us through messages on the computer will freaking help if he's just down the hall." She laughed sweetly at Matthew's response, he was one of the only ones that she got along with in the house of geniuses. "Sometimes I wonder why people can't be more like us and less like L." She said not meeting him in the eyes...or the goggles. "We're in a house of geniuses. Everyone wants to be like him because he's...like royalty. God forbid if we even touched a pastry that was set aside for him!" He rambled on. "Yeah but...me and L are the same age, no one gives _me_ that type of attention." She responded with a bit of sorrow. Matthew winked at her, "I give you that attention." She sighed but a smile slowly spread across her face as she lightly punched his shoulder, they began laughing as he continued to tickle her.

"Excuse me...what is all the laughter about? Am I er...missing anything?" Said a voice that just appeared from a body around the corner. It was the same monotone voice that had just spoke with Isabella a short moment ago. "So you've finally come out of your palace?" Matt said jokingly. L did not seem to be amused. For someone so young, he should have laughed. Isabella giggled though. L stared hardly at Matt, different from the blank stares he would usually give people, "Would you mind?" Matt looked at Isabella's quite surprised face from the tone he had just given Matt. "Er, okay...see you around Bella." Matthew left the hallway they were now in where all the chatter that existed disappeared. Isabella was together with L for no reason, usually she didn't converse with him unless she had to. "Why do people around the house call you Bella?" He spoke quietly raising a swirly colorful lollipop to his mouth and taking a few licks. Her eyes met the sweet sensation before she responded, "It's a short way to say Isabella." He looked at her with that same, blank empty stare. "It's my name...?" Isabella said questioning the genius's look of wonder. He nodded and slowly began walking away. Isabella stopped him, "That's all you wanted to talk to me about?" She said annoyed. "Who said I wanted to talk to you about _anything_?" He said with a smile slowly forming on his lips. He walked away leaving Isabella clueless and filled with annoyance. _Geniuses...they're all the same._


	3. Surprises, Surprises

After Isabella finally had breakfast, got cleaned up, and got dressed, she went outside in the garden that Wammy had created when he took the first children of Wammy's House in. The House was an orphanage built by Quillish Wammy himself, in order to instruct the smartest children to become great people in the world's history. L had already took that dream away from Isabella when he became the world's greatest detective of all time, at 18. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with herself now after all the attention has been shifted over to him. She's been placed behind L, incase anything would have ever happened to him during a mission, she would take over as L in his place.

Isabella walked the stony garden path to a bench where Mello was sitting casually on. He gave her a smile with his eyes as she sat down beside him. "Hey Marshmallow." She said calmly. He had a shiny chocolate bar in his hand and it made a crunchy sound when he had bit into it. "So...did you see the _King_ yet?" He said with a tone of defiance. Isabella looked down to her white sandals and blue painted toes before answering Mello. "I love how everyone counts him as royalty here." She said dully. He leaned forward and he faced his blonde head to his legs, eating the last bits of his chocolate bar. "Why wouldn't they? He's L, God dammit!" He said with a rough tone to his voice. "Sometimes I wish...he'd stay away longer, you know?" She stated quietly. Isabella loved having these calm talks with Mello. She liked staying with each Wammy boy for a specific reason. Mello was the one she'd confide in. She would tell him anything and he'd understand...because he was caring and calm...in other words: mellow.

"Yeah I know where you're coming from, Bella. There's no point of teaching us when no one can become greater then the man himself anyway." He looked at her this time. She put a strand of her black wavy hair behind her and giggled. "What?" Mello said unsurely. "You have chocolate all over your mouth!" She said while holding back more laughs. He smiled a little bit and wiped it off before stopping to look at a figure above them that just appeared. _He _was now eating a chocolate bar himself, covered in rainbow sprinkles. Mello gawked at this. Isabella looked at L who had just come along unexpectedly with a strange look. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Isabella said with even more annoyance to her voice. He rubbed one of his bare feet onto his jeans and tilted his head, "Well, we both live in the same establishment." Mello crossed his arms, "That doesn't give you a right to go follow Bella around." He was always sticking up for her. "Bella is yet another way to say beautiful, am I correct?" L said showing not even a hint of a smile. "In that case, I'm afraid that the name does not suit her."

Isabella stood up from the bench to face L head on. Her eyes formed a strict and tight look to his dull looking eyes that he always held. "And what do you think _you _look like?" She said tensely. He put his hand into his messy hair and ruffled it a little bit, "I think I look like a _normal _human organism." He added calmly. Isabella's fists clenched as she heard Mello let out a little chuckle as he watched them bicker. "You think you're normal?!" She said a little louder. " I, you are being awfully too childish with me." He admitted. She began to grow even angrier, "The one who's childish is the one who eats freaking candy all the time and sits like an indian who wears eyeliner!" L traced the bags he kept under his eyes and looked at his boney finger. "Eyeliner?" He asked innocently. Isabella groaned angrily and left the scene. She had to go somewhere besides where L was, he was agitating.

She shuffled from outside to the kitchen, where Mabel was. Mabel was their cook who made scrumptious dishes for the whole house. She also specialized in sweets and pastries, _you know why. _Isabella sat on one of the kitchen chairs frustrated, and leaned her head full of thoughts on the wooden table. "Aw what's wrong sweetie?" Mabel said while sitting down on a chair next to her. She caressed her hair gently. Isabella saw her as a mother, she was so caring. "People in this house are obnoxious." She mumbled while she dug her head in her arms still facing the table downwards. "I'm sure it's not everyone darling. I thought you got along with the chaps here." Mabel spoke softly. "I _do _getalong with them! I really _really _do!" Isabella said. She finally faced Mabel in her amazing gray eyes, "Is it _him_ honey?" She spoke with the same gentle tone. Isabella nodded still meeting her eyes. Mabel went to the crème colored oven beside the table where a bell chimed, telling the kitchen that Mabel's sweet cookies were ready. She put on green quilted oven mitts and she slid the tray out of the hot chamber. It's aroma filled the room in a split second. And in a split second, _he _came in.

L did not even meet Isabella's eyes which glared heavily on his toned face. He just met Mabel's tray, and spoke a few sentences to her. Bella purposely failed to pay attention. He slowly walked out of the room but she heard his bare footsteps stop. "Isabella...would you like to play a game?" She turned around quickly in her seat to face the part of him she could see. Mabel's eyes opened very widely, almost matching his because she had mistaken L's meaning of his sentence for something else. She twirled her frizzy red hair which was sloppily sticking out of her messy bun. Before Isabella got to speak, L continued, "Perhaps...Candyland?" Mabel sighed a breath of relief, "Oh you mean _those _games! Well you chaps have fun then. Lunch will be prepared in a little while so come down when ya hear your old man Wammy walk in."

"Watari has not been home since this morning...?" L inquired as he stepped back into the room. "No, didn't he tell you young ones? He has a new delivery!" Isabella got up from her seat and looked at Mabel cautiously, "What do you mean a new delivery?"

Mabel chuckled, "I can't believe he didn't mention anything to ya! He's bringing a new kid home!" L dropped the multiple pastries he was continuously attempting to swallow at one time on the blue tiled floor. "Excuse me?" L mumbled while crumbs escaped his mouth._We're in for a big surprise, I can tell._


	4. New Delivery

The creaking of the huge wooden front door of Wammy's House opened and Mabel cried, "She's here! She's here!" Mabel put another tray of freshly baked goods on the kitchen table as L's eyes opened even wider then they were naturally as he met Isabella's. At the same time, they both quickly looked at the door and met the eyes of their new "sibling". Watari chuckled as Mabel ran up to him and greeted him, while L gawked and put down his armful of treats on a nearby side desk.

What he was staring at was a more then adorable 16 year old girl with beach blonde hair and stunning blue eyes which practically made the room light up. Her figure was very slim, and she wore bright neon clothing. Her face was so gentle looking and completely flawless for her age. She was carrying a pink tote on her arm and had amazingly sheer nails which shined brilliantly.

She walked up to Isabella and spoke, "HIYA! I'm Clarissa. Some people call me Liss. Or Lisa. It depends. What's your name?!" Isabella just looked at the girl blankly. Her voice was very high and squeaky and she seemed to be very excited to be there. "Um. I'm Isabella." She spoke much more quieter then she had started out. "Ooh! Can I call you Izzy?" Clarissa beamed again. "No, I'd rather have you call me--" She started. Clarissa immediately cut her off and moved on to L, which was standing right next to to Isabella. "Hm...you're cute! What's your name?!" She asked as her smiled widened. "Cute?" L mumbled as he fumbled with his black locks. His arched back became even more lower-set as he put the tip of his thumb in his mouth as his eyes opened very widely. "My name is Ryuuzaki." He stated, continuing with his natural dull seeming voice. Isabella gave him a strange glance. _Ryuuzaki? That's not his name..._ Clarissa took out her hand for L to shake but he stood completely still. Wammy pulled Clarissa on for a tour of the house while Mabel entered the kitchen again, leaving Isabella and L in the hallway alone. "Why did you tell her your name was Ryuuzaki?" She asked once she had the chance. He pulled out a few marshmallows from his pocket and began stuffing them in his mouth while trying to speak to Isabella, "Yu shee, I cahno ave evayon know I ahm L." Surprisingly she knew what he was talking about. She nodded as she waited while he chugged down the rest of the marshmallows. "So do you like her, Bella?" He spoke to her. Her eyebrows raised, "What?" L stepped closer to her. "I said, do you like her?" She shook her head, "No, not that. What did you call me?" He looked around the room as if trying to remember. "You called me Bella, L." She said. "Ah yes...well...it _does _mean beautiful, am I correct?" Her eyes widened as he spoke that sentence. "R-right..." She mumbled as she watched him enter the entrance of the kitchen, probably to get some more sweets. She walked up the stairs to her room and turned on her laptop as she sat on the chair by her desk. She double-clicked an icon from the left corner screen titled, "From Their Grave"...

_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_It's been a while that I've written to you. So many things have happened since last time. Wammy brought in a new member of the house. She looks...interesting. She's really perky sounding and she's always bubbly. Oh yeah...and she's __blonde__. How is she supposed to follow in the steps of L with that attitude? But maybe she's not all that bad. Her name is Clarissa and she called L cute. Ha! Imagine that! She definitely lacks manners though. She cut me off..._

_ Besides the on and off rain we've been having, everyone's been in such a great mood. Even L. He's been smiling too often. Matt's been energetic and hilarious like he has always been, Mello is still quiet and sincere, and Near...well...he really needs to learn how to put his toys back in their place._

_I really miss you guys. Somehow, everything I do has been leading back to you. Even Mabel's fresh-baked cookies remind me of your scent, Mom, when I would wake up in the night from a bad dream and come into your bed. Wammy's cologne that he wears every morning reminds me of you too, Dad. It's times like these when I wish I could bring you back._

_Yours Forever,_

_Isabella_

She was stopped just in time by a knock from the door. After a 2-second pause, Matt came into her room and sat on her bed. "Hey Matt." She said as she shut down her laptop once saving her file. "So...how's the new girl? She's around the corner and down the hall from us y'know." He noted after her greeting. "She's different, I suppose." Isabella said quietly as she met Matt's blue eyes once he raised his goggles to his forehead. "Different...like...?" He asked. She sat next to him and explained, "She's not really like us." Matt laughed hotly, "Bella, who _is_?!" She giggled a tiny bit and continued, "I mean, it looks like she doesn't have the potential to be great like we are." He nodded seriously and calmly and looked at her, "Well you don't know that for sure until you actually have conversations with her. Like me, when we met. You probably thought I was a gorgeous looking guy until we actually talked and then you realized I was an inconsiderate jerk." He said jokingly as they both broke out in a loud laugh. Isabella began throwing pillows from her comforter at him as he ran out of the room making silly faces as she missed. Her laughter died down when Clarissa came in the room without even knocking. She sat down on her bed and practically screamed "hi" as she did. "Hi..." Isabella spoke with a hint of annoyance. "So are there any cute guys here besides that Ryuuzaki kid?" She asked immediately.

"Number 1, don't walk in my room without knocking on the door. That's just rude. Number 2, Ryuuzaki is older then you. So _you're _the kid to him. And number 3, I am not your insider on the boys here. Look around." She stated strongly. She obviously didn't take the the attitude Clarissa was giving her. "Wow, _someone_ doesn't like the new girl." Clarissa snorted while she rolled her eyes. "Maybe I _would_ like the new girl if she had some class." She said right back. Clarissa just looked at her, as if she was ready to leap at her and choke her. "I don't take bull from 16 year olds." Isabella added, as Clarissa stormed out of her room. Isabella turned around to get the brush for her hair while she re-thought of the previous conversation. She looked in the mirror and swore she saw L standing in the darkened hallway glaring at her from behind.


	5. The Start of a War

Mabel's loud and heavy bell rang, which meant lunch time was ready. Dozens of feet pattered down the mansion stairs in order to get their food. They should have known Mabel by now, and Mabel cooks more then enough – so there would be plenty. Isabella and Matt walked to lunch together, while Matt was talking about the latest game he acquired. Isabella wasn't paying attention though. She had someone...no..._some people _on her mind.

She watched as Clarissa laughed as she would be telling stories to L several feet away from where they were walking. L didn't look to amused but he did show the tiniest hint of a smile when he turned his head to face her. She looked awfully small compared to him. Even crouched down, she was shorter then him. Clarissa looked back at Isabella as if she knew she was eyeing them, and gave her a warm but sinister smug smile. Isabella frowned nastily as she gave her a look back.

Matt surprisingly noticed while in depth in his own conversation. "Ouch..." He said as he glanced at both Isabella and Clarissa. "Oh, I'm sorry Matt I wasn't paying attention. Okay so after Namine finds Kairi, what happens again?" She said as she quickly attempted to cover her composure from the previous conversation. "I wasn't talking about _those _two, I was talking about _you_ two." He said as he pointed to Clarissa who was now way ahead, still with L.

The Wammy children were approaching the huge dinner table filled with scrumptious delights like strawberry pie and lasagna. Assorted iced beverages were being placed on the table by Mabel as well. Isabella chose to ignore Matt again as they found two empty chairs somewhat close to L and Clarissa. Matt decided to talk to Mello instead, who was always sitting beside him at meals. L jumped on his seat and hugged his legs, in the famous position everyone in the house knew him for. Clarissa looked a little befuddled at his posture, since she only saw him standing up.

She ignored it as she took a bowl of mash potatoes and started pouring its contents in her plate. The room grew silent as everyone watched her in awe. It took her way too long for a Wammy's kid to realize people were watching her – and only her. "In this house...we _pray _before we eat a meal." Near spoke with a chilling tone to his voice. "Why do you do that?" Clarissa asked rudely. "Because. We need to be thankful for all that we have." Evan stated surprisingly angelically.

She shrugged and began to shove mash potatoes in her mouth disregarding what was just said to her. Lizzie was sitting next to Wammy who was looking rather concerned at Clarissa's behavior. "The new girl is very rude." Lizzie whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "You got that right Liz." Matt spoke without a worry of the look Clarissa was giving him at the moment. After the other dozen children/teenagers said their prayer, they began to take servings of the food on the table. L had a bunch of gumdrops poured on his plate and still, Clarissa would be confused of his actions.

Clarissa told the whole table stories of her childhood, and even about her parents. Which made Lizzie and another young boy almost break out in tears of remembrance. L happened to be aware of this, but didn't speak a word. Isabella knew from experience that he would usually panic when encountered with a sobbing child. "Apparently Clarissa has a lot to learn about our family." Isabella spoke with a sense of cool, cruel, sweetness while Mabel and Wammy left the room. Clarissa stood up from the table and walked over to Isabella who happened to be standing up as well. All of the eyes from the lunch table were on them now. "Excuse me for being sent here with a bunch of _kids_." She added. "Kids? It's a privilege to be sent here! You could have been sent to a regular orphanage where you would have to be adopted!" She said, raising her voice a little higher then her norm. Isabella saw L from the corner of her eyes with a surprised smirk on that she never saw him wear before. "I'd rather be adopted then live here with you." She said annoyed.

Isabella got right into her face and looked strongly in her blue eyes, definitely causing some damage right away. "You're not living with just _me_. You're living with 11 other kids besides yourself. Wouldn't it be better to think about _them _then who's cute around here?" Matt and Mello stood up with a huge, "WOO!" to show their favorite girl. Clarissa was about to answer back when she stopped and glared at a figure behind Isabella that she had not seen yet. She noticed when he put an icy and boney hand on her shoulder. This caused Isabella to get a little frightened.

Especially when she turned around to see who it was. "I think...no, I know...that it would be simply relieving for all of us if you would go to your room and perhaps lock yourself in there for the next two weeks. So we will not have to see you again." L said to Clarissa, his hand still remaining there. She was afraid to move incase he would get offended in some way, yet she didn't want to remain there forever. Clarissa ran up the stairs, followed by 12 sets of cheers...for L. Isabella reluctantly took his hand off of her shoulder, pulled Matt by the arm, and dragged him up the stairs to her room, and slammed the door behind her.

He sat on her bed as she started to complain, "Did you see what he just did?! That was _my _fight! I stood up for all of us! Not only does he have to beat me in my life-long dream, but he has to beat me in categories not belong to him either!" Matt sighed, stood up, and made his way closer to her.

"Bella...you worry too much. Don't you see where this is going?" He said as he cornered her. He put the palm of his hand on the wall above her as he looked down, "Think about this. If Clarissa is going to try to get back at you, something tells me she'll use L. They fall in love, get married, and move the hell out!" He said with the most enthusiasm ever seen by him. His grin was miles long but somehow, Isabella's wasn't. "M-Married?" She stuttered.

"Yeah...you always wanted to get rid of him since we were little, Bella, this is your chance!" She thought about it for a minimal of 5 seconds, then she was interrupted by Matt again, "So...are we going to do this?" He asked finally. She closed her eyes to think about it some more.

_L...gone?_


	6. Suddenly Downhearted

Isabella opened her eyes and the red head was staring directly at her, their noses almost pressed together. She didn't notice how close they were to each other, she just wanted to make a decision quick before a snotty sixteen year old would walk in and tell the whole house gossip about her and Matt. "Okay. I'll try it." She said finally. He nodded and gazed even closer into her eyes.

"Matt...what are you doing?" Isabella said as he cupped her face with his hands. She wasn't demanding, nor grossed out. But a little concerned, yes. Somewhat misunderstanding, Matt quickly backed away as she felt the heat in the room decreasing. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Matt gave Bella a warning look because neither of them knew who it could be. Patiently, Isabella moved away from the corner she still stood in and opened the door to reveal no one else but L.

Matt looked at L's stare and winked at Isabella as a way of saying "tell me what happens". After Matt was in his room, his door closed, and locked, Isabella spoke. "Hi L. Come in." He did so and stood by her multiple bookshelves filled with heavy looking antique novels. "So..." Isabella said awkwardly once he didn't start a conversation. "I take it you're quite distressed." He noted emotionally. "Well..." Isabella started, but L happened to cut her off...too. "There is no indigence to. I will be taking my departure tonight." He stated emotionless. Isabella's eyes widened, "What do you mean you're taking your departure?"

He put his hands in the pockets of his pants and said, "I _do_ have a job I need to work at, you know. It's not all fun and games staying here anyway..." Isabella crossed her arms, growing angry that her plan won't be taking place till he comes back. "And what about all of us?" She said. "I'm sure you will all be fine on your own. After all, you should be able to handle all of the children." He spoke without looking her in the eye.

"Yeah like _you_ can." She muttered purposely for him to hear. He faced her carpet below as he began to talk with a hint of regret, "I do apologize for the incident before. I wanted to assist you." She looked at his unkept hair as he didn't look back up and said, "It's okay, I don't need your assistance. I'm fine on my own, I always have been." L met Isabella's eyes strongly. He kept his facial expression calming and sincere as he spoke his next set of words...

"Are you sure about that?"

Isabella gazed at him finding it awfully hard not to let out a small grin. She suddenly became light hearted and somewhat uplifted supported by the twirling feeling of her stomach. She also found it difficult to even nod in response but instead, she decided to ask, "How long will you be gone...?" He shifted his powerful stare to her laptop which was only a couple of feet away from their position. "A month...maybe more." He spoke tediously. "A m-month?" Isabella found herself stuttering. He nodded and said, "Yes, I will have to begin packing right now so I suppose I will see you then." He made his way out of her bedroom leaving her speechless. Seconds later, Matt came running into her room, "What did he say?!" She didn't answer right away because somehow she felt restricted of her words. "He's leaving, Matt."

**

That night, after supper was all done and everything was cleared, the children of Wammy's gathered outside to say goodbye to their hero. This wasn't the first time L would be leaving the house for an assignment. He had done it once before 3 years ago. While everyone was outside, Isabella stayed in her room watching the scene from her bedroom window. She was sure L could see her. Her bedroom window was very spacious. Not only that, but before L got into the car, he waved slowly at Isabella who caught herself leaning on her window-sill waving right back to him. She even saw Clarissa there, who was acting outgoing and pestiferous as usual.

It was well around 9o'clock when the car moved away from the house. Isabella fell fast asleep after moving from her window-sill to her bed and had herself a very interesting dream...

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, L, you may kiss the bride." Said the priest in his most honorable tone. In a quick millisecond Clarissa grabbed L's well structured neck and pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. Isabella and the rest of the Wammy's kids were watching from one side of the church. Matt was seated next to her cheering but all Isabella was doing was trying not to break down. Clarissa and L walked down the aisle for the last time as Clarissa gave Isabella the nastiest smile. After the ceremony was over, Isabella walked right up to L breathless and speechless but all he could say was, "The truth will find its way to uncover itself." Isabella walked away acceptingly followed by Matt who couldn't understand why she was so upset..._

"NOOO!" Isabella screamed in a sweat as she jumped up from her bed. Her bed sheets were scattered in different locations and she saw her stimulated face from the mirror even in the dark.

"I-I can't...why can't I accept the fact...?"


	7. Alternation

That morning, Isabella could smell the blue berry muffins from the kitchen downstairs. It was a shockingly sunny day, something you would see rarely in Britain. She could hear the excited screams and cheers of the children, who had already begun their games outside.

She sat up from her bed and remembered the event of last night – L had left.

She walked out of her room lazily from all the sleep she hadn't gotten from the genius's departure. Truthfully, there didn't seem to be a difference in the house since he wasn't here. She walked down the long flight of stairs to enter the kitchen where she saw Near sitting at the breakfast table eating a fresh batch of muffins with some chocolate milk on the side.

"Hey Near." She said tiredly as she took the chair across from him. He nodded a hello; the boy doesn't talk in the morning. He passed over to her the plate of muffins but she refused. She simply wasn't as hungry as she thought she was.

Mabel came into the kitchen with some new ingredients to make more breakfast meals for the rest of the house, mostly teenagers, who didn't wake up until 12 in the afternoon. She set them on the counter top after bidding Isabella good morning, "Aye, you're relieved aren't you?" She said with a friendly tone.

"You better believe it, Mabel." Isabella responded aggressively. Honestly, she was happy L was gone for a while. She needed a break from the worshiping he got. After all, she needed some fans too. "You know...your grandfather has got a case for you." Mabel whispered, obviously trying not to let the other children hear. "He has a WHAT?!" She said in her most happiest voice.

"Shh! If he knows I've told you he'll behead me!" Mabel said somewhat sarcastically. Isabella stood up and gave Mabel a huge daughterly hug while Near watched. "I just finished a case yesterday." Near spoke monotonously. "That's great for you, Near. I've gotta go to Wammy!" Isabella said. She ran up the stairs, got dressed as quickly as possible, and went to go see her grandfather in the library, where he always was.

She looked through the tiny glass window on the huge French door that let the house enter the library. Wammy was in there, sipping a glass of red wine and reading a very large book. She opened the door quietly as she went in. Wammy looked up from his reading and gave her the warmest of smiles that he gave the children.

She sat next to him after he greeted her. "What are you doing?" She asked as politely as possible. She _needed _to get information on this case. "Reading. After all, I _am _in the library." He chuckled. Wammy always had those grandfather cheeks – the very rosy ones. He had that certain smell that all grandfathers have everything you bid them goodbye, or greet them hello.

"It's been awfully quiet since L's left." Wammy continued. "Quiet? When he _is_ here it's not like its loud." She said forcing herself to smile. "Yes I guess you're right. Well I'm glad he'll be coming back soon. There was a new assignment I wanted him to go on. I _was_ going to assign you on it, but it was too dangerous for a girl." He said reassuringly. "Soon? He just left yesterday." Isabella said cautiously. She tried not to be upset about the assignment she was supposed to receive despite her excitement she had for it.

"Even if he leaves just for a night, I still miss him greatly."

Isabella frowned and her eyebrows pointed as low as they can possibly reach. "Just a _**night**__?!" _She spoke angrily. "Yes, did he tell you something different?" Wammy said, still keeping his graceful tone that he always seemed to have even in the worst situations.

"Yeah." She said basically as she left the room after saying goodbye to her grandfather. She went up to Matt's room and opened the door. He was sitting on a comfy bean bag chair staring googly-eyed at the screen where a pretty model with blonde hair and pigtails was advertising her new line of lipstick. Isabella stood impatiently at the door tapping her foot and crossing her arms, waiting for it to be done. After the catchy music slowed down, Matt realized she was standing there the whole time.

"Er, hi Bella." He said finally. "Do you know that L lied? He's coming back today!" She said, still filled with an anger. She thought she could relax while he was gone for a whole 30 days, while instead he was just coming back in a few hours.

"Oh. Well of course, no one tells _me_ anything. They all say I have a big mouth and I tell secrets to everyone...did you know that Near has these dreams where Mello and I are--"

"OKAY!" Isabella interrupted. Somehow, some of the older girls at Wammy's paired up Matt and Mello together, so she already knew what Near's dream had to be about.

Matt was going to continue talking when they heard several cheers outside. They ran to look out the window of Matt's room and there was L's driver's car parked in front of the gates. After saying goodbye to Matt, she locked herself in her room so she wouldn't have to see him for the rest of the day.

**

It was well past eight at night when Isabella had heard a quiet knock on her door. She already guessed who it could be, "Leave me alone. I'm not coming back for a month." She said quite rudely. You could hear L's sarcastic sigh from the other side of the door, "Isabella. Please come out." She replied with a strong, "No!"

"You are being awfully too childish once more, you know." He stated with that certain swing of his voice. "I don't want to talk to you." She said right back. Although her statement was supposed to be rude-sounding, she was smiling. L, being the amazing man that he is, opened the door himself, and broke the lock from the outside somehow. Isabella gasped as he came in with a whole 2 pound bag of lollipops.

"Would you like to share?" He said quietly and calmly as he could possibly be. Isabella's eyes opened very widely, because she too, loved sweets. He began swinging the bag in front of her eyes, "You can have many if you forgive me."

It's like she was hypnotized. She didn't realize anything around her, only the huge bag of the sugary goodness L called "food". "Fine, fine! I forgive you! But, why did you say you were going to be gone for one month?" He turned around to her mirror, making her face his back as he spoke the next sentence with delicacy, "I wanted to see your reaction. If you were implicated of my divergence."

Isabella's face became purely wondered. She smiled _without _forcing herself this time, "Well...of course I was."

_Wait. Huh? I was?!_

"Were you really?" He said as he sat next to her. He handed her a swirly blue lollipop with the tips of his fingers. Here they were sitting by her window sill, eating a 2 pound bag of lollipops as if they were the best of friends.

"Well...yeah. Not that I kinda- er...was upset...um...at first but--"

_What the hell am I doing?!_

"It is alright now. Everything is fine." He said mellisonantly. He gave her this look where somehow, if she died now, she would be happy...at least thats what she didn't want to believe.

He put his hands in his pockets and took out a blank blue index card by accident. He shoved it back into his pocket a little surprisingly as Isabella noticed.

"Well...this was entertaining. I'm afraid I will have to be going now, I'm tired." L spoke monotonously. "Ha! You, tired? That's a surprise!" She noted as she giggled. "You'll be seeing _a lot _of surprises soon, I can be sure of it." He said as a smirk came across his once-blank face.

_A surprise...from L? This is going to be interesting..._


	8. Real Emotion

_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_I've been really befuddled lately. L and I are becoming friends? Well, I guess we always were somewhat close since I came here. Usually I would just see him once a week because he's always busy. He's still busy, but I've been seeing him more frequently. Like, a couple of weeks ago, he actually came to dinner. Usually he would take whatever he wanted and go upstairs. I find this a bit strange to me. Maybe he got hit on the head or something? Or maybe all that sugar is finally reaching his enormous brain..._

_Clarissa is such a brat. She hangs on to L all the time. Not only that, but I had this really weird dream that they were getting married. Strange right? Ha! I actually SCREAMED when I woke up. Probably from seeing that hag in my head when I sleep too. I don't know what her talent is supposed to be. If she's not smart, creative, or an insane video game player, then why is she here? I doubt Wammy would just take her in because he felt bad. Well...he IS kind like that...but still, there has to be a reason. Damn, what if she could read minds? Evan's reaching that point, we don't need another mind reader in the house. I'll find out soon enough._

_I'm going to go to the garden and just hang out there by myself after I finish writing to you guys. I need some peace, Matt and Mello have been arguing again next door. I have such a headache..._

_Love Always,_

_Isabella_

Isabella turned off her computer and scurried down the grand stairs to enter the garden, one of her favorite parts of the house. The vivid and marvelous looking flowers produced a sense of tranquility that no other part of the house had. As soon as she opened the huge doors to the garden, she smelt the refreshing sensation of the sweet smelling flowers. Their aroma was so strong, that it almost smelt like being at a wake. All the mixed flowers bloomed quite beautifully over the years that they have been grown.

Isabella took her place on the same bench her and Mello had been on in the past. It was stony and hard, but a very relaxing place to be when things were hectic. Crickets were chirping their harmonious hymn which blended together perfectly with the firefly's glow that kept flowing at every part of the garden.

She crossed her legs and looked up at the sky; mistaking many planes for stars. She sighed quietly, but happily, as she spotted two real ones. When she was younger, she was told by her grandfather that when people die, they become stars in the sky. Whenever you needed to see a person of the past, all you needed to do was to look up and find them as a star. When she was that age, she found it mystical that people became stars when they died, and when her parents died, she would always be looking for them at night. She would sing her favorite songs to them on the balcony in her room, and talk to them. Isabella doesn't do that now though, she's much older. Her faith in the star-theory was slowly decreasing and has almost disappeared, now at 18. She does believe though, that if she writes her parents letters on her computer, that somehow, they will get to them. Or at least, they'll know that she wants to speak with them somehow.

She was having so many thoughts about her life before her grandfather came to rescue her from being adopted or sent with another family. She loved her family, but on the night of their death, she couldn't love them more then she had already. She missed being in their arms and she often felt empty and alone, how anyone feels when they lose someone.

To wake her up from her day dreams, someone came into the garden. There weren't any loud footsteps, so she knew who it could be. He came down the stony pebble path to Isabella who just stared at him. Of course, it was L. "You appear to be dispirited. Is something the matter?" He asked as his eyes met hers. "No...not really." She lied. She gasped as he sat next to her. It was done in such a quick move.

She could feel his heavy stare on her as she remained to keep looking ahead. "Alright, now tell me the truth." He spoke in his regular tone. She put her hand on her cheek and leaned on it while L convinced her to speak. "I just miss people..." She said quite broadly.

"You miss people. I suppose you are speaking about your parents, am I correct?" He asked. She smiled a little bit as memories played back in her head of the two people she still admires the most.

"Yeah..."

"Everyone goes through missing their lost ones here."

"You don't."

"Of course I do, I just do not like to show my feelings."

"Well why not?"

She could tell she was digging a hole in L's memories and past that he had never told anyone. She thought it would be harder, since only a few of the older kids at Wammy's had patience with him.

"..."

"Oh c'mon L. I told you I was missing my parents, now can't _you _share something with me?"

"I wish to share something with you badly." He murmured as low as he possibly could. She shrugged as she didn't quite understand what he was trying to say. It grew quiet, as several minutes passed by. It looked like L was thinking so hard to himself that his veins were about to pop out of his ginormous head.

"I am so afraid..."

"What?"

L had stopped after he said that to Isabella, after seeing her concerned face. _L's afraid of something? _She longed for an answer of one of her past enemy's weakness.

"I am terribly frightened of being rejected." He spoke sincerely. Her eyes widened in awe, _his weakness is __**rejection**_?! _Poor guy, no one must like him besides Clarissa!_

"Oh...really?" She spoke with the same tone. He nodded. She was very flabbergasted that he was even saying these words to her. "Have you ever been rejected?" She asked. He shook his head, "No, but I will be soon." His eyes spoke sorrow as he glanced at Isabella's eyes for a second. "Listen L...I'm sure Clarissa likes you too--"

"It is most definitely **not **Clarissa. That inarticulate moron fails to tell a circle from an oval." He said with a bit of humor in his voice. Isabella giggled as she rested her hand on L's thigh but quickly removed it due to his surprised face.

"Then who is it? Is it...hmm...Bethany?" She asked politely. She went through all of the other females in the house but L did not respond to either of them.

"I know it has to be one of them because the only other girl is me and I know you do not like me at all."

L looked suddenly surprised at her response. "Why do you think that?"

She shrugged once more and said, "Because you and I just don't belong..." She sounded a bit depressed when she mentioned that to L. "We're not exactly puzzle pieces, we don't fit well together." He nodded slowly, as if he understood.

"And besides, you don't show any signs, so I figure that you don't."

She didn't know that bit by bit, she was damaging the sensitive heart of the greatest, strongest detective of the world.

"Then maybe I should." He muttered even lower then before. "L you have to speak up if you want me to hear you." Isabella noted with a smile. She looked into L's huge black eyes while he outlines his lips with the tip of his thumb.

"What about you? Who do you like?" He asked curiously, obviously attempting to change the subject of himself. Isabella smiled dreamily of her perfect guy, the one she _thinks_ she hasn't met yet.

"There's not really anyone in the house who strikes me as gorgeous..." She began. "But, it is not about your appearance, correct?" He asked hopefully. She nodded as she continued, "But some personalities in the house are magnificent."

L sighed lightly as he looked down at the concrete floor, in his famous L sitting position. "Matt, right?" He spoke somewhat depressed. Isabella shook her head disaproovingly, "Why on Earth would you think that? Sure he's cool to be around but..."

"I thought you had feelings for him. You are always around him."

"Nah...I don't."

It got suddenly quiet as Isabella noticed a small smile forming on L's delicate looking lips.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She said as she let out a bunch of girly giggles. His smile grew wider as he watched her eyes illuminate the garden, even in the dark. He let her laugh die down before he slowly took his index finger and moved it closer to her cheek. His finger pressed against her angelic skin as her eyes widened it astonishment. He began slowly, but gently and easily moving his finger against her cheek structure as they turned a bright pink hue.

"You're blushing..." He stated as he gave her a look of wonder. He took his finger off of her cheek as she purposely didn't return the look in his eyes he gave her.

"I'm not fond of my blushing..." She said as her lips turned, forming a tiny smile.

"Why not? You look..." He didn't continue.

"I look...?" She re-stated.

"You look...stunningly...b-beautiful." He noted quietly as he looked down, trying not to gaze at her shyly.

"R-really?" She stuttered as she clutched her hands together as they began to tremble. She felt her organs tingling inside her body, especially her lower stomach, which didn't cease to produce butterfly-like feelings.

"Of course." He said, meeting her glossy-like blue eyes. She tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear as she looked at him and smiled a true, heartwarming smile.

He stood up from the bench which seemed to get smaller and smaller over the years, and she did the same thing.

"It is getting chilly, would you like to go inside?" He added generously. She nodded, as she was speechless, due to the previous conversation.

"I have to show you something once we are in the house, Isabella." He continued. She nodded, once again, at lost for words.

They escaladed the many stairs and the abandoned hallways of the route to get to L's room. When they entered, L pulled out a navy blue shoe box from under his bed and handed it to Isabella. She took off the lid and tears streamed down her face. L was unaware if the contents of the box made her cry for a good reason, or a bad reason...but he knew he had to fix it.


	9. Impression

Tears burned, but cooled, Isabella's cheek. She wasn't sobbing. These were tears of happiness. She felt such a gleeful pleasure as her thoughts compiled through the memories she used to have in her young age as soon as she took one look at the contents in the box.

The box itself was smooth and easily made, and smelt like extremely sweet gumdrops. As a matter of fact, all of L's room and hallway smelt like extremely sweet gumdrops.

Inside was a ragged, old, torn, stuffed animal. It was supposed to be a puppy, but it was so unconditionally uncared for, that you could barely tell. It was an apricot color and it had two black buttons of different sizes as eyes. There was a carefully sewed area from the doll's forehead to it's chest, which emitted some faded white cotton. Along with that, it seemed like a young child had drawn a smile on the puppy with a sketchy marker as well.

She picked it up carefully and delicately like nothing that Isabella has ever held before. It felt soft, but empty, because it had lost most of it's stuffing through out the years of being kept. A lot of the stitching work had fallen apart, and a lot of strings were coming out of the plushy. She put it to her heart and closed her eyes as she rocked it back and forth.

L looked bewildered as he watched her, but he also seemed to be very curious.

She opened those amazing crystal eyes again and looked at L's. She smiled gracefully and thankfully as she spoke, "Where did you find this?" He scratched the back of his head embarrassingly and said, "It appeared in the back of the supply closet as I was on my scavenger hunt for the new candy that had just came in."

Isabella giggled once again, "How did you know it was mine?" He put the tip of his thumb to his lower lip and mumbled, "Well it _does _say 'Isabella' on the bottom of its right foot."

She checked, and there it was. Her name was clearly printed on it. But it was not her own handwriting, it was her mother's, from all those years ago.

"And you kept it for me?" She asked sweetly. He nodded shyly as his eyes widened with her next sentence, "L...do you mind if I do something?"

He wasn't too convinced of this, but he slowly nodded unsuringly as she settled her prized childhood possession on his dresser besides them. She looked at him for a short amount of time before she literally pounced on him as she wrapped her arms around his slim figure.

She could hear L gasp lightly as he somewhat admired her being so near to him. He could feel her hair, the same color as his, against his ear as thought of how well conditioned it was. He slowly, but not as awkwardly, moved his hands up her back and embraced her just as she had done to him.

She could smell the scent of appetizing and mouth-watering chocolate cake from his body. His long, soft, hair was felt even at the top of _her_ head, since she was a couple of inches shorter then he was. His hands were manly structured and fixed on her upper back. He held her closely, which seemed to be strange for a man like L who was so unsocial.

Still in his arms, Isabella looked up at his face. He met her eyes as well. They could've been smiling, gracious that they were actually getting along, but they weren't. Their eyes were wide opened and their lips were serious-looking. L looked implicated while Isabella looked somewhat intoxicated to this charm he had put on her in the past few days.

L was the one who took away most of her dreams. L was the one who caused her mind to disfunction. L was the one who caused her irritation.

Yet, L was the one who made her decide to wrap her arms around him in the first place.

She was befuddled, very befuddled, on why she chose to even place a _finger_ on L at all. But, he _did_ return one of the most precious things from her childhood. Something she hasn't seen in forever, something she loved.

That one torn up puppy symbolized so much to Isabella. It showed her the love she had for her parents. It reminded her of the love her mother and father gave to her, and the time they spent to give it. All the memories she had of the day that she made that doll with her parents, were all reoccurring to her in L's arms. She had flashbacks of their conversations, and she even remembered the doll's name, Cuddles. If it wasn't for L tonight, she wouldn't have regained part of her composure she had lost when her parents died. It was L who made her feel...somewhat safe.

Slowly, they parted from each other. Their eyes were still locked on to each other, but they had let go. Isabella's face seemed to illuminate once again that night when L smiled shyly at her. The feeling in the room was perennial, and none of them wanted it to change, no matter how many layers they hid it under.

"That was seraphically astonishing..." He said almost in a rough whisper. Isabella smiled mellifluously and said, "I know you usually don't engage in any physical content..."

"Hm...I guess you are the only exception." He said heatedly as Isabella's heart skipped many beats. Her stomach twirled again and and she smiled weakly while staring admiringly at him. Something had changed in her, she just didn't know what...yet.

"L...I'm gunna go back to my room, I'll see you in the morning, okay?" She said politely. She took the bear with her and L said goodbye, "Goodnight...have sweet dreams." Isabella giggled, "I definitely will."

**

"You did _**what?"**_ Matt said as he sat up on her bed. It was well past midnight and she had called Matt to come into her room to tell him what happened. He was lying on her bed while she sat on her chair examining and cuddling with Cuddles.

"Yeah...I mean...I didn't plan on doing it, it just happened, y'know?" She tried to explain. Matt shook his head, "And the plan with Clarissa is obviously going down the drain from here..."

"No, no, it's not...at least--"

"At least **what**?" He said with a bit of an attitude, "I can see it now Bella. L isn't going to give a shit about Clarissa if all he's going to think about is _**you**_!"

Isabella looked down to her feet, disapproved. Matt was being an ass, but then, when wasn't he?

"Matt...I liked what happened tonight." She said not meeting his eyes. She thought he was going to hit her in the head with a video game console or something. He would do it with anything he found.

Matt stood up, went to her, and looked her in the eyes. He even took his goggles off and pushed them up to his forehead, "What on bloody Earth are you _talking_ about?! Do you not realize you were in our enemy's **ARMS?!" **

"The man has never even _poked_ a girl before, I felt bad!"

"Yeah, and with the way you're going now, you won't be feeling bad when you've got to kiss him on your wedding day!"

"Matt! Why are you being such a jerk?! It was only a hug!"

"Why?" He said heatedly, with a frown on his face, "I don't know if you noticed this or not, but you're **changing** Bella. You're _changing_ your opinion about him, while mine never ever did about you," Isabella looked destruct, "Until now."

He made his way out of her room and he slammed the door behind him. She heard him open the door to his, and slam it as well. Isabella collapsed on her bed with Cuddles in her arm and she looked up to her blue ceiling.

_Out of everyone, why is it starting to be L?_


	10. Trials & Tribulations

Hey people :) im happy to say that i think this story is moving along smoothly unlike i thought it would be! Oh, and is anyone familiar with the **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney** series? Well, for those who do, it's your lucky day 3 -V

* * *

It was an obviously known fact that Matt was a high-spirited seventeen year old guy. His personality was devilish, but exciting. To some, Matt's appearance made him seem like the typical bad boy. With that auburn-red long hair and those eye catching goggles which hid adorable blue eyes, it's hard not to think so.

In the house, he was known as the hacker. He was able to take over, or hack, any site or program you can think of in somewhat less than five minutes. It was the easiest thing in the world to him to get information from another source; in a good _and_ bad way. He was also the fifth smartest in the house. L, Isabella, Near, and Mello took their places before him.

Isabella didn't know her talent. Being next in place for L wasn't considered one to her. It was considered more of a infliction. She didn't like to place herself as just the one who was "smart". She didn't know what else she saw in herself besides intelligence. Everyone else in Wammy's had a secondary talent besides being genius-like to be recognized for. The younger children already receiving symptoms of their talent. For the ones who drew insanely well, they started experiencing the creative sense at such a young age, but Isabella never experienced anything.

L not only had the hugest and intelligent brain in the entire house, but he had the most deductive skill. It took him only a few minutes, even seconds, to place puzzle pieces in a crime case together. He would give up almost anything to continue what he loved to do. This is why L would be given the most cases to crack out of everyone.

Near and Mello had a simpler version of L's talent. They were able to do everything L could do, but it would take them a lot longer. Near and Mello were one year apart, and instead of getting along, they would argue. Never did they want to join forces to solve a case together. Near was _already_ as quiet and alone as L was, he didn't need Mello. Mello had the same intelligence level as Near but Mello was more emotional and sympathetic, and he would listen to anything anyone said to him and keep it in account for future references. Although, they both didn't care for anyone besides Wammy, Mabel, L, Isabella, Matt, and any higher authority.

Lizzie, having the talent of voice adapting, once told Isabella that her talent was being caring. Isabella never counted that as a real talent either, just something she was often known for. She couldn't save the entire world with being caring, she thought. Matt once told her that her talent was being extremely lovable. He _really_ thought that was true, but she didn't count that either.

And especially when she knew Matt was frustrated at her, she couldn't figure it out.

It was pouring outside, and loud drops of rain were causing a racket for Isabella. She was given an autopsy of a teenage girl who had apparently been raped by knifepoint by her own step father, and it is said that he later on killed her. The autopsy report stated that the killing was done around 3:27 in the afternoon, two weeks ago. She wanted to work hard on this case and prove to her grandfather that L wasn't the only one to solve cases around here. She was helping out an old friend, who was an attorney for the man. He had given her this autopsy report to help him collect evidence to show that the girl's stepfather, was innocent. _It's nice to know someone believes in me,_ she thought.

It wasn't until 10 minutes later when she saw a contradiction in the known facts and the autopsy report. She then listened to the emergency phone call that the girl's boyfriend had placed while she was at her house, dead.

The phone call was made at 3:49, twenty two minutes after she had died. _What was he doing in those twenty two minutes? _She decided to call the attorney to let him know of the dilemma she found, that can save his case...

"Wright & Co., Maya speaking!" Said the young bubbly girl who sounded Isabella's age.

"Hey Maya, it's Isabella, is Phoenix there?" She asked politely.

"Bella! I haven't talked to you in forever! How's it going?"

"It's pretty hectic over here with work and all." She lied easily.

"Ooh! Same here...well, here's Nick!" She said finally.

A static sound was heard as her longtime friend answered the phone.

"Bella! Hey what's up?" Phoenix, usually called Nick, greeted.

"I just saved your butt _again_, Nick." She said while she giggled.

"No way, already?! What did you find?!" He asked excitingly.

"Turns out your dead girl's boyfriend was in the mix in all of this after all. The emergency phone call he placed was twenty two minutes after his girlfriend died. Gee, what do you think he could have been doing while the second hand passed on the clock twenty two times?"

She could hear his cheering from the other side of the phone. He always got worked up about Isabella's findings. According to him, _they all clicked into place._

"Bella, I owe you SO much!" He exclaimed. It sounded like he was jumping up and down.

"Don't worry about it, Nick. It's what I do. You know you can call me whenever you need anything." She said gracefully as she smiled.

"You are the best!" He said gleefully.

"I thought you said _I _was the best!" Maya said in the background.

Isabella laughed as Mello entered her room and sat down on her bed and waited patiently for Isabella to finish her phone call. After seeing Mello looking distressed, she told Phoenix that she would talk to him another time, as they closed their conversations

"I could have waited until you finished talking with him y'know." He said patiently. "No, it's okay. Marshmallow, what's wrong?" She asked sincerely as she sat beside the seventeen year old boy.

He watched Isabella's door as it remained closed just as he put it. "I want _her_ out of here." He said quietly, but forcefully. "Ah...I bet you're talking about Clarissa." She said knowingly. She knew everyone in the house had enough of her just in a couple of weeks.

"Yeah. She's such a irritating skank." He said as he closed his hand over his fist. Isabella's eyes widened at his vocabulary, "What did she do to you?!"

"Okay, so I was in my room writing in my journal. And without even knocking, she just barges in. She takes my journal out of my hands, practically tears it with her force, and starts screaming it at what I wrote at the top of her lungs. It wasn't anything bad but it was personal. Only things I would tell you. I was writing of why I call myself Mello, and not my real name. And there was stuff about wondering where I belong. Some of the deepest things I write about, and there she is, screaming it like the bitch she is."

Isabella put her arm around Mello as she tried to comfort him. She gave him a warm and loving hug as she rested her head on his shoulder. She knew the pain Mello would feel every time something was wrong. She knew that look in his eyes he would show off to the world when something was bothering him. He tried to fix it in the best way that he could, but usually he came to Isabella for comforting.

"What did you do?" She asked. He gave her a devious smile, "I locked her in the closet." Isabella's eyes widened as Mello broke out in a laughter. And surprisingly, so did she. She was astonished that doing something so horrible can be so hilarious. "Is she still in there?!" Isabella said in between laughs. Mello couldn't stop chuckling as he nodded. They both broke out in a laughter.

But suddenly, the stopped. All at once, their faces became serious as they looked quickly at the bedroom door. It slightly opened with a creak and all was seen, was a knife. A sharp 6-inch blade too, as sharp as a needle at the point. Isabella gasped as she failed to see who it _was_ that was holding it. The hallway was dark, pitch black, so all that was seen was the shiny weapon.

Finally, they both saw a hand clutching the knife. The hand was slim, and fragile looking, with bits of pink nail polish still remaining on the fingers. Their minds both clicked as they knew who was the one attempting to do the damage.

"I can't hide myself no longer..." The person whispered in a chilling way. The voice was high and pitchy, and in a few seconds, the true Clarissa was shone.


	11. Minuscule Infatuations

_Hiya! ^_^ I'm so proud of myself, I actually wrote a chapter more then 2,000 words! *cheers* I guess that drama just keeps me writing...anyway...you should start reading this now and not have to listen (or read) me ramble on about stuff...so, hope you love it! (oh and reviews are totally welcome!!)_

* * *

Her hair was soiled and untidy, and it was frizzy to a huge extreme. It was usually pin straight, with a sheer glimmer, but this time, she didn't even look like herself. Her blue eyes were ruined with the red that was surrounding it. There were the veins from her eyes revealing themselves in a scary way, as if they were bleeding. Her lips were pursed in a way of admonishment, and Isabella and Mello didn't know what to do. They remained still, in their place while Isabella grabbed Mello's muscular arm and held it tightly. He didn't look frightened, but angry, or annoyed.

She walked slowly up to them, and she said, "You think you can just lock me up into a closet? How am I supposed to keep my eye on everyone?" She said it with such a creepily themed voice, that it send shivers down Bella and Mello's spines.

"Keep your eye on everyone? What the hell are you talking about?" He said roughly as he grasped Isabella's hand and kept her behind him as he stood up.

Clarissa's knife was pointed at Mello now, but he still wasn't intimidated.

"I'm in this house for a reason. That stupid old man thinks I'm here for a different reason."

"What do you mean!?" Isabella cried out, with Mello still keeping her safe.

"You had a member here three years ago, but he was taken away. I'm here to regain his composure that he left here."

Isabella remained confused. No one in Wammy's had ever disappeared...besides one...

"I know who you mean...but...what about him?" Isabella said as easily as she could. She too, was growing strength against Clarissa.

"I am the accomplice of this person we speak of. I'm back in order for him to be superior once again..."

"He never **was** superior!" Isabella said angrily. The person they meant treated Isabella very badly when he was still around.

"He was not because he didn't **kill** the right person." She said coldly.

Isabella knew who this person was, that was supposed to die. She was growing quite fond of him over the past two weeks...

"L didn't have to, nor ever, die b-because of..._**Beyond Birthday**_." She spoke strongly. No one had spoken his name since he was taken away from Wammy's three years ago. Mello tried with all of his force to draw Isabella back as she let go of his grip and got into Clarissa's face.

"You're working for him aren't you?! You're working for BB!" She continued as she cried out. BB was the only one in the house who turned out evil...

"Duh...took you that long to figure it out?" Clarissa said mockingly. Mello and Isabella remained silent. There was too much drama in the room, especially with the knife pointing at Isabella now. It was the same knife that caused BB to get thrown out of the house when he pointed it to L years ago.

"H-how...did you meet?" Isabella stuttered. She was losing her bravery as quickly as she gained it. "You don't have to know that." She said coldly as she stared down Mello, who took Bella's hand to restrain her again.

"So...I can't let you tell everyone a secret so deep. In order for that to happen, I'm gunna have to kill you both." She said smugly.

The expression on Isabella's face changed drastically. She was once frightened of Clarissa, even for just a few minutes. But suddenly, something changed. It was like, there was this light inside her that hadn't shined as bright as it should initially when dealing with something like this. Her heart started racing, as flashbacks of a car as still as a statue was hit so forcefully, that it killed the two adults in the front seats. Ambulance lights flashed back and forth in the night...

With a quick swing, Isabella let go of Mello's hold and swung her leg above her, kicking the knife out of Clarissa's hand and to the other side of the room.

Clarissa growled angrily as she began to fight with Isabella. First, she grabbed Isabella's leg which still hung in the air as she was crouched down (a move she learned from L). She twisted it, which made Isabella's thigh muscles ache with pain as she quickly regained composure. Isabella kicked her in the stomach as she flew back, resembling steps of a dance. She defended herself and pulled out a secondary blade from her back pocket and slit across Isabella's arm as she dropped to the floor.

Mello growled at Clarissa for hurting Isabella, and was ready to attack her, when the door quickly flew open, and L basically flew in and kicked Clarissa to the ground, who lay right next to Isabella. He kept his foot on Clarissa as he grabbed the bloody blade out of her hand. He handed it to Matt, who easily walked in, as if on cue. It was obvious that L and Matt were working _together_.

Matt took Clarissa by the hand and dragged her lazily to Wammy, to make him known of the incident. He didn't say anything to Isabella, who was holding her free hand over the cut, which was bleeding way too fast now. Their eyes met, but not a word was spoken. Mello ran after Matt to see if he needed help after he checked if Bella was alright. It was then when she realized her and L were the only ones in the room.

"Thanks, L." She said as she moaned of the pain from her stinging arm.

"We have to get you cleaned up...that looks bad..." He said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

L's eyes fixed upon a shimmering object as he picked it up. His eyes closed slightly as he took the first knife into his clutch, "This was Beyond's." He said.

Isabella didn't want to remind them both once again of what happened those years ago. It was tragedy that one of Wammy's kids turned out evil, when they were raised all for good.

Isabella stood up as L handed her a white cloth, which was soon being soaked red as she placed it on her open cut. She hissed at the stinging it was causing her, as L put the knife in his pocket.

"How did you know...that me and Mello were in trouble?"

"I heard your yelps from my bedroom so I followed it...Matt was standing outside of my door when I opened it...I suppose he was eavesdropping on me. I don't recall why though..."

Isabella smiled as she watched L attempt to solve his problem.

"So you two ended up working together? That was shocking."

"Yes, it was. Although, he did not seem to be concerned about the status you are in."

"Yeah, we got into an...er...argument."

L nodded, as if he really understood why they had gotten into the dilemma in the first place.

Him and Isabella discussed what Clarissa admitted throughout those minutes, and if they really believed she was somewhat linked to their previous devious ex-friend. L had mixed feelings on it, but Isabella already believed Clarissa and her story, because to her, it would be extremely difficult to pretend in a scene like that. They started remembering all that happened on that evening when Beyond had made his debut...

_It was a foggy and shivering night, and L had just come back from dinner. He was taking his time on his way to his room, admiring some of the younger children. He was 15 then, and he looked a lot younger. His face was pale, and his eyes were still huge and black. His shirt was baggy and his pants looked way too long on him, although he was a sufficient height for his age. He passed by Isabella's room as she waved to him in a girly manner. She didn't look different at all. Her hair was still a shimmering black color with curls of all different sizes, although her eyes were brighter. Her and L were the same height when they were both 15 as well. He gave her a heart-melting smile as she turned bright red, as he moved on. _

_He opened the plain, white, door to his room and sat on his bed with a ginormous book of detective work that had to be done by that evening. He opened it and quickly skimmed to a page, "The Art of Serial Killers."_

_Even at 15, he had some doubts about Beyond Birthday, also known as BB, or B. He was completely anti-social, even more then L himself. He never sat with anyone, he never socialized, he never participated in any house activities. He was way too quiet to even know that he was right there beside you if he ever showed up somewhere. Mostly, he would stay inside his room by himself...of course, except for that night._

_It started when L heard sets of quick footsteps down the hall. Not regular footsteps, but footsteps of someone who didn't want to be heard. Quietly but quickly, L's bedroom door opened and there B __was. He wore a black baggy shirt, the same style of L's, with L's same baggy pants. His hair was styled the same exact way, but his face structure was somewhat different. His jaw came out more then L's did, and his eyes were a bit smaller. His nose was probably the same as the hero's, but his lips were a bit bigger._

_The act of how B tried to kill L was simple. He threatened him on how there could only be one true hero in the world, and that it wasn't going to be L. He ended it off in a chilling tone saying, "And besides...B always comes before L." That's when he attempted to slash L's face with the same knife Clarissa used. But L, being amazing, quickly dodged it and fought B till the end. He was quickly found by Wammy, and was taken away that same night..._

The retelling of that story tired Isabella, as she found herself and L sitting on the couch she had in her room. Her eyes were far from being attentive, and the bleeding from her arm had almost stopped. She wasn't surprised when she rested her head on L's shoulder though. His shoulder jumped at first, but then he let her relax on him. She could hear his heart beating through the simple white shirt he always wore, and she had to admit, his shoulder _did _have the equivalent comfort of a pillow.

As they both remained in silence, L did something quite astonishing for his kind. Slowly, but gracefully, he rested his _own_ head on hers as well. His soft and immaculate cheek was placed at the scalp of Isabella's head as they both thought how strange this was being that they never were around each other for more then a certain period of time.

Isabella didn't dare to say anything, fearing L would somewhat be embarrassed that they were so close. Instead, she just closed her eyes and in a moment's notice, she was fast asleep. L had noticed because he looked at her, revealing a shy but warm smile as he put his head even closer to her, and allowed himself to fall asleep as well.

* * *

_Cute right? Hmm...who knows what will happen next?(:_

_I would like to devote this chapter to my bestesteststest friend De because she's totally amazing in every way and she will make such a sophisticated L for Halloween!! Well, basically, without her I wouldn't be writing as much. Sometimes, annoying an author is a good thing ;)_


	12. Covalesce

Hellloooo lovely readers! I got through writing this chapter in bio this afternoon at school because I was bored and my teacher wasn't doing anything. I don't know how learning about biology could have created such a lengthy chapter, but I'm happy, I need lengthy chapters! Review please? I'll give you a cyber hug! :3

* * *

The early birds of the morning were tweeting and pecking at each other as they sifted from tree branch to tree branch. The open-paned windows had drops of fresh dew from the morning, and the left over rain drops from last night. The tree leaves had the first glossy coat of dew as well on the bright and surprising Winchester day.

It was around 6:30 in the morning. Matt was already well in the middle of his new video game. He was in his room and the high-tech noises of the quirking game was blasting through the halls. "Matt! Lower it!" Yelped Lizzie from down the corridor. She had hid under her pink princess bedspread to shield herself from the noise, still being half asleep.

"Oh shut your mouth." The red head exclaimed hotly and roughly as he continued.

Isabella stopped her dreaming and got the sense that she was now awake. She felt herself being in control of her body after last night. She boldly smiled as her eyes remained closed and she thought about the capturing of Clarissa. She had to ask Matt...no...Mello, where they had taken her once they spoke with Wammy.

She opened her eyes. Across from her was her bedroom window, and then her bed. She wondered why she wasn't laying on it, but then she remembered. She found herself still resting on a broad shoulder. She realized that she couldn't move her right hand because someone's left hand was on top of hers.

She couldn't force herself to smile because she already was. Her eyes were already brightly opened widely, and glistening, mostly because L's weren't yet. His head rested on hers still, and she felt his soft sculptured hair on her forehead. She looked up with her eyes to L's. She never saw him sleep before, ever. His face was so gentle and carefree, as if nothing was worrying him at the moment.

She could smell that certain smell that he always had upon him, where ever she saw him. That aroma of tenderly-created sweets drove her insane sometimes. She thought, that deep inside of him somewhere, he held the spirit of a little child. She didn't know whether it was in his head, or his heart, where his soul was being produced.

Everyone could tell there were two sides of L, she saw it as she watched him sleep. First, there was the heavy working side. The part of the man that didn't want to be bothered with any other individuals that didn't pertain to what he had to accomplish. The one that relied on sweets to get him through his tough day. This side always held a stern, complex, face. It was the one that chose to sit with his posture different from the rest to stop his deduction skills from reducing. It was the one who studied all his life to become who he is today, the world's greatest detective.

Then there was...the sweet side. Not necessarily pertaining to his cravings of certain foods, but the personality he held behind that. This one was usually held behind huge bolted doors that took one million keys to open. Only certain people could get to this side of L without even trying, she being one of them. This side of him cared about the people around him, this side was the one that _sometimes_ acted like an 18 year old guy. This side was the one that for once, put his work as his second priority, and his family and friends as his first. Apparently, this was the one that didn't mind to have a girl fall asleep on him.

She looked at his face some more, and the structure of his cheek bones; how they seemed so smooth. To her, it wasn't a mystery how they were becoming such fast friends. _Maybe he's just warming up to me now_, she thought. She wanted to make sure he was asleep, for what she was about to do. It would be a huge risk if he suddenly awoke from his slumber, leaving her forcefully to admit to him an explanation.

Quickly, but without being pressured, she lightly pressed her lips upon his cheek for a second's hold. She snuggled into him closer as she closed her eyes once more as she heard his heart beat fast.

L opened his eyes as quickly as he could after he knew she was now asleep. He looked cautiously around the room to make sure it wasn't anyone but her, but he knew, that they were the only ones in the room. He was completely shocked as to why such a beautiful girl would pay pity on a man like him. On why she would do that just to make him feel better for himself. But what if..._but what if she meant to? No...it cannot possibly be, she is gorgeous and I am nothing but a man no one would want to be with. I am meant to live alone...and besides...she even said we were not ever meant to be. I have loved her for too long, something would have happened by now if there were sparks..._He took his own words into consideration and held her as comforting as he possibly could.

He was not letting this moment get away.

**

It was well past lunch time, and after they both really woke up, they drifted apart from each other without any heartwarming words, just nods and appraises. L was in his room now, and Isabella walked to Mello's room to ask him about Clarissa. He let her right in and they sat in his room...

"So was Wammy totally freaked out that Clarissa did that to us?" She said in somewhat a gleeful tone.

"He wasn't home." Mello said abruptly.

"What do you mean he wasn't home...?"

"He went down to the chapel in London to do deeds for an old friend of his."

"Then what did you do with Clarissa?!"

"Don't worry Bella, we locked her up in B's room."

Isabella let out a sigh of relief, she would have gotten so upset if Clarissa was still wandering the halls of the mansion with the type of attitude she portrayed last night.

"Only you, me, L and...Matt...know right?" She said, with emphasis on a certain person's name.

"I don't think it was right. Matt didn't even ask if you were alright..."

"I know but, what can I do? He's so mad at me because he thinks I like L."

"But you do." He said slyly with a knowing smile.

"Ha! Are you on drugs or something?!" She said as she laughed..._fakely_.

"I know that tone in your voice..." Mello said.

"It doesn't matter dear Marshmallow, L isn't my type anyway."

"Do you think Matt wouldn't talk to you if he thought it wasn't true? Dammit Bella, are you blind? He hates it if you're crawling into the arms of another man that isn't him."

"B-but I'm not crawling into the arms of another man." She said, her voice containing doubts.

Mello chuckled as if he thought the whole idea was funny, "Right..."

Isabella playfully punched Mello as they both broke out into a laughter until once again, they heard footsteps. These ones were heavy, and they were definitely a man's.

"It's Matt. Bella, hide in the closet."

Mello rushed to securely close the closet after stuffing her in there quickly. He grabbed a chocolate bar from a nearby dresser and sat on his bed casually taking bites out of it as the red head came in. The room suddenly smelt like smoke because obviously, Matt smoked at times.

"Hey what's up Matt?" Mello said not meeting his glare.

"Dude I need help." Matt said somewhat urgently.

"Sorry I can't fix the zipper to your vest _again_ Matt." He said sarcastically.

Matt actually let out a laugh, a real one. As he looked at the zipper which almost had broken again. "Nah, I need girl help." Mello smiled, "You think I've ever had any experiences with girls?" Obviously, all the boys in Wammy's thought lower of themselves then they should.

"But you're sensitive, girls love that...I would know." Matt said melancholically.

Isabella sat down on Mello's closet floor as she listened attentively to what he had to say.

"What do you me--" Mello started.

"Isabella's been all over L. Dude, haven't you noticed?" He admitted as he paced around his room nervously. He kept his hands inside his jean pockets and he kept his goggles on, forcing not to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah I noticed, but it's not my concern." He stated casually, taking another part of his candy bar.

"C'mon Mello help me, what does she say about him to you?" He asked desperately.

"How do you even know that she talks about L to me in the first place? I would think that she's been talking to _you_ about him."

"Yeah well she hasn't, cuz' I flipped out on her when I shouldn't have. She told me she liked hugging L and it got me all aggravated!" Matt dug his fingers in the back of his head to show frustration, as if he couldn't deal with not talking to her anymore.

Isabella had multiple flashbacks of that scene as he spoke about it.

"I'm like a stalker to her, I probably annoy her so much. God, why am I such an idiot!" He said louder as he started breaking down. All of Matt's emotions were flowing out of his system quickly in just this one conversation. Mello just continuously stared at him and let him vent out.

"I can't stand not being around her anymore. When she got hurt, I just left her there. And I felt so guilty because she needed me. She was on the floor freaking bleeding to death and I left her there. And I risked it, and lost it, just because I wanted the better for myself and not her!"

Matt finally collapsed. He leaned his back on Mello's wall by his door and just crouched down with his hands over his head, "W-what am I supposed to do?"

Mello stood up after hearing what he had to say. He walked by his closet, not yet revealing who was behind it.

_Please Mello, don't open the door, not yet..._Isabella thought.

"Why don't you tell her exactly that?" He considered deeply. Matt stood up, but you can see his mind was in pain, "She wouldn't listen to me." Mello nodded seriously, "She just did."

Mello opened the closet door, and Isabella was seen, crouching at the bottom of his closet wide-eyed, listening attentively. Matt gasped, and at first he looked furious at Mello, but it all changed as she stood up after getting out of the tight space and wrapped her arms around him. It didn't matter that he smelt like smoke, he smoked when he was stressed, she just wanted everything to be better again between them. His hands rose up her back as he returned her graceful hug.

"Awwhh..." Mello said cutely as they let go of each other's embrace.

"You're like my best friend--"

"Ahem." Mello interrupted disagreeing. Matt ignored him.

"And I never wanna lose you--"

"Ahem."

"We're just so compatible--"

"Ahem!"

"If I act like a jerk one more time--"

"Ahem...ahem!

"I want you to beat the crap outta me--"

"Ahem! Ahem! Ahem!"

"Because you know I really care about you--"

"Ahe--!"

"**GODDAMIT MELLO SHUT THE FUCK UP!**"

"..."

"What I was saying...is that I really care about you. And yeah, you can go around and flirt with L or whatever you want to do, but you need to know that I'll always be here. Okay?"

"Flirt with L? Honestly Matt, you've got me all wrong." She said with a smile.

"Sure I do." He said with a wink as he exited the room.

_Things are finally in its place, for now at least :)_

_

* * *

_Ah, such a happy chapter ending! But you know you have to love Matt's attitude, its smexilicious :)

Hmm...who should I devote this chapter to? I shall devote it to my bf AJ since the last one was to De. He's smexilicious as well ;)


	13. Unfeigned Confessions

"NO! L I will kick you!"

"You will do no such thing! I did not do anything!"

"You skipped ahead two spaces you dolt!"

"You are calling _me_ a dolt?"

"You are **not **going to win the candy jackpot _**again**_ this year!"

"I will. This game of Candyland is getting provocative..."

Every year at Wammy's, there would be a contest pertaining to the higher class of members from the house. This included L, Isabella, Matt, and Mello. The four of them were competeing against each other this year in a competitive ten round game of Candyland, the famous board game.

Mello and Matt had already lost the first 5 rounds, making them ineligible for the remaining half. L had won 3, and Isabella had won 2 in the first 5 rounds of the game. This was the ninth round, and they were both at a tie.

They weren't getting worked up at this for nothing, there was a prize. In early October, Wammy would purchase shelves of candy at the market and put them in a huge pot in the living room. Before Halloween, L's birthday, who ever won the game would receive all that candy to themselves. Last year, L had won, and Isabella took his victory miserably.

L got excited as he moved his blue gingerbread man up to the next purple availible spot on the board. He passed the snow princess, and he had a huge smile on his face as he saw Isabella's look of contempt and hatred. He even let out a little laugh that was unexpected from the audience.

Isabella and him were situated at the smaller kitchen table, surrounded by all the members of the house. They sat across from each other, giving each other the look of hatred as they played.

_"_HA!" Isabella yelled in excitement as she passed L's gingerbread man playing piece by a whole section. L sighed and fumbled with his hair as he picked up another card, "W-what?!" L yelled. "**Why is there a photo of a feeble minded, foolish, peppermint man who obviously does not comprehend his correct order on this playing board, on my card?!**" He said in disbelief. He said it with such stress, that it brought a smile to Isabella, and the members rooting for her.

L was sent to the beginning of the board, where the peppermint man was located. He growled lowly to himself, because there was no way he was going to win now.

Isabella picked up her next card happily and eagerly as she revealed...the gumdrop man, "What!? No!! This makes me--"

"Almost at the same location as I." L said smoothly.

Isabella was sent to the beginning of the board as well, as a lot of the younger children sighed of disappointment.

After 10 more minutes of the game, gingerbread men were shifting everywhere among the board, but L's was ahead of Isabella's by a lot. He watched as she picked up the card with wonder, as if she was afraid of what she would get next. He stopped her.

"Isabella...maybe, I can let this one go for this year..."

"W-what? No, L...you don't have to..."

"It is alright, I win every year. I think, I should give someone else a chance."

L looked positive that he wanted to give up his title for her. She had this look where she was ready to hugglepounce him. In a split millisecond, Isabella threw her arms around him after she had made her way around the table. She squeezed him with all her strength as she heard him humorously gasping for breath.

Gasps were heard from the crowd watching the game. Matt and Mello smiled at them acceptingly. The gasps turned into content sighs. Lizzie yelped in shock, "L! You let people touch you!?"

He politely allowed himself to release Isabella's arms from his neck, and bent down to Lizzie's height. "I am not _that_ anti-social." She giggled as the little girl placed her tiny hand into L's open hand. He clasped her hand into his. Isabella looked shocked, but proud, of the side of L she liked the most. He smiled sweetly at her, causing her to blush. With her free hand, Lizzie put her cute and curly locks behind her ears.

"L, your hand is warm..." She noted gracefully and sweetly. "I wanna touch L too!" Shouted a bunch of little children in unision. He laughed quite loudly, as did the rest of them. Isabella walked next to L and crouched herself to his level, handing him some of her prize, a full huge bag of jollyranchers. "Oooh!" He cooed as he received it. "To the side of L I am growing fond of." She whispered quietly into his ear, causing his ears to turn a bright red.

"L...your hand is really hot, what did Bella tell you?" Lizzie said, blushing herself.

"Er...she had to tell me...uh...hm..."

"Omigosh L...why are you stuttering?" She asked sweetly.

"It is simply nothing...uh...er...hm..."

"So why can't you tell us?"

"It's a surprise." Isabella said, saving him from an explanation.

"Yes! A surprise," L said loudly, for everyone to hear, "Thank you." He whispered back to her.

"No problem."

**

_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_Things are going so great here. I am so lucky to be living here with so many amazing people...ahh...today was such a great day. You know that feeling where you don't want something to end? That you never want to stop doing whatever you're doing? That's what I felt today. L gave me his title as Candyland Champion for the year tonight. It was so amazing...he's won that for years, and this year, he just gives it to me. It was so sweet of him! Oh my God and his eyes...they just get so deep sometimes...y'know?_

_Wait._

_I just read over what I just wrote to you guys, and I am making no sense. He probably just wanted to show off for everyone else, because they were all watching. Yeah, that's it. _

_But...no. That's not all of it. It can't be all of it. There's something wrong with him. Something is going through that huge brain of his that doesn't seem right...but..._

_What if it is? What if he's acting this certain way for a reason? I used to see him once a week and now I see him like, 5 times a day! And we socialize too...what's with that? _

_There's something you have to know._

_I fell asleep on him the other day. _

_I don't know how it happened. I just rested my head on his shoulder and I was out. But that wasn't even the weird thing about it; he __**returned**__ it. Maybe it was just to be nice? But then...then...I kissed him. I didn't even mean to! I meant to send him to his room and thank him for helping me with Clarissa! Not spending the night with him in my room finding myself kissing an enemy! _

_It wasn't really a kiss though...it was just on the cheek...but...I don't think he's ever been kissed before, by anyone. He's always been the loner. I remember that even when we were little, he would stay inside all the time. It's a lot less now, of course. _

_I never had my first kiss. I know that most of the teens here have already. Besides Mello, Matt, and Near of course. I definitely would have if I wasn't sent to Wammy's. Then I would be in a regular school and meet new people. But now that I'm here, everyone is basically family. _

_Family...that's an interesting thought. Is everyone considered my brother or sister here? Even...L? Somehow, that disturbs me quite deeply._

_Yours Truly,_

_Isabella_

That night after she had written her parents a letter, she shut down her computer and made her way over to L's room. She knocked on the door in the abandoned hallway and he quickly opened it as she knocked. "What were you, waiting behind the door for me to come?" She joked. He looked serious at her, "Er. Uh. No." She giggled as she made her way into her room, "I'm just joking, silly" He sighed, "Oh. Yes. Joking."

She sat on a bench he had in his room, as he sat down next to her.

"So, L, what do you want for your birthday?" She asked.

"My birthday?"

"Yeah! It's coming up later this month, isn't it?"

"Oh right, it is. I have been so busy with such complex work that--"

"Are you always doing work? You've got to live a little. You're 18, soon to be 19."

"But I _have _been taking a break occasionally these past weeks."

"Yeah, why is that? Usually you don't."

"I have my reasons."

"Like...?"

"I have told you enough secrets of my life."

Isabella rolled her eyes and looked L in the eyes, "Did you ever think that we're just like family?" His eyes widened as he repeated a fraction of her sentence, "Family...?"

"Yeah, we've been living together ever since we were little. We basically have the same father and the same siblings."

"But Watari is your grandfather, correct? He is more family to you then he is to me."

"Still, he's been raising all of us..."

"Watari is a brilliant man...not one heavily wealthy man will do what he has done with his money."

"Yeah, you're right. But, back to what I was saying before. Why can't you tell me your secrets? We're friends now...right?"

He put his arm around her as he brought her close, sending her chilling sensations.

"Of course. But like I had mentioned to you, I am deeply afraid of being rejected."

"L it's only me. I'm not anyone special." She reasurred him.

He gave her a heartwarming stare that made her knees weak and she felt like turning into jello. Her stomach was producing thousands of butterflies at the second. In the way his pupil met hers, he was trying to tell her a message. Something she could easily read if she opened up her mind, "_You __**are **__special Isabella."_ He thought in his mind.

_"_Isabella...you have to believe me when I say this. You can't know," He said gently.

"It would cause me too much pain." He whispered to himself once more, only allowing her to hear a mumble.

"L dammit, speak up! How am I supposed to hear you?!"

"I greatfully wish you could."

Silence remained in the room, as L loosened his grip on Isabella. She looked away from his eyes coldly, "Fine. I suppose I won't confide in you either anymore."

"It is _not_ like that. Possess my reliance, Isabella." He tried to convince her.

"L, I was right, it's way too hard to understand you sometimes."

L took his arm off from around her. "No! That is not true!"

"How are we supposed to be friends if we can't even tell each other anything?!"

"You know that I have many secrets I cannot reveal for my own good!"

"So apparently telling me this one thing is going to like, kill you!?"

"I cannot take the risk--"

"Yeah okay, sure. Come and talk to me when you're ready, L."

She got up from the bench and started walking towards his door. In a misunderstanding rage, L admitted...

"I cannot help myself...y-you...you said we could never be together!"

Isabella stopped in her tracks and she gasped loudly and snapped her head towards his. She looked him in the eyes as if she were traumatized. He looked down to the floor, in disbelief that his lips spoke those words so unexpectedly. He scratched his legs through his jeans with his bare foot nervously. His pale face was flushing red and pink hues, and so was hers. Her mouth remained wide open, thinking she would soon wake up from the dream. They were both speechless as she gawked at him still. With a remourceful and caring tone, she said...

"What did you say?"


	14. Lost

"Wh-what?" He responded, avoiding her glare. He swallowed hard and scratched the back of his messy hair. "You said...we could never be together." He repeated.

She made her way from the door, to his body. He got the courage to look her in the beautiful blue eyes she had. He felt himself weakening as he did.

"L..." She whispered quietly. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his. She put her heated-up arms around his neck and she held it there, pulling herself close to him.

"Can I ask you something?" She said gently.

"S-sure..." He stuttered.

"Did you ever have your first kiss?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" He exclaimed, almost in a high-pitched yelp. "No...no, no, no, no...of c-course not." He said nervously once more. It seemed like L was sweating because the outline of his white shirt turned a little grey. Being around her usually made L feel a little hazy. "Neither did I." She said, admiring his small, nervous, smile.

"I...I...I am afraid...I do not know how..." He spoke shyly. Her grip became a little bit tighter on his neck as she puller him closer. "It's not that hard, L. You just move your face forward to the other person, turn to the right, and kiss them. Not that I would know." She said angelically. "Well...er...maybe...we...could..." He started, "Try it?" She said, finishing his sentence. Her legs began to tremble, as if she felt like they were about to collapse.

He didn't answer her. Instead he looked nervous. "L, you don't need to if you don't want to--"

"NO! I- er, I must." He said immediately. She nodded as she giggled.

"But..erhm...who will...uh...start the uh...moving of the face and the turning of the head?" He asked innocently.

"Well, first, you have to place your arms around my hips, since mine are already around your neck." She instructed.

In a couple of seconds, L's manly hands were hugging onto Isabella's hips. She felt the warmth of her body gathering to that one section and she got tons and tons of butterflies. L pulled her in closer this way, on his own. She didn't even get a chance to explain the next step...

L turned his head slightly to the right and pressed his lips against hers, sweetly and softly. As soon as he saw that her eyes were closed, he figured that he should do that as well. What wasn't surprising, is that to Isabella, L tasted just like candy. Obviously, after seeing how much he eats, she would only think that he did. The extremely fast heart beat of both the young adults were heard, since they were so close. She had to admit, she wanted to stay there as much as she could. After several seconds, she parted from him as he had a neutral expression on his face. He looked satisfied, and still nervous at the same time. She just looked completely speechless, and she didn't know what to say.

He was mostly in shock though, because he never would have thought that he would kiss anyone in his entire lifetime. He only saw people kiss in movies he would occasionally watch, and he would often wonder what it felt like, but now he knew. And he liked it. A lot.

She was mostly excited, because she always dreamed about having her first kiss, and how perfect it would be. She never expected to have it with the greatest detective that ever existed, L. She probably wouldn't admit it, but she was relieved that it was him and no one else.

At last, she spoke, "Hehee...wow...uhm...g-good job, L." She acknowledged. Now _he_ smiled widely, his huge eyes showing affection. "Thank you. Same to you. But, let us not mention this to anyone else in the house. We would be tormented for as long as we live." Isabella agreed.

They spent the next minute smiling at each other, having flashbacks of the scene that just occurred. L still had his arms around her waist, and she still had them around his neck, until they heard two pairs of footsteps running down L's hallway. They both quickly let go as they turned their heads to the door, waiting for it to open.

As predicted, the door flew open and in came Matt and Mello, as pale as anyone could be. "Guys, what happened?" Isabella asked cautiously. She knew something had gone wrong.

"Clarissa...s-she's gone."

**

As soon as Wammy was notified of her capturing and her escape once he came home, he had the house evacuated. Police cars were heard from down the block, as their sirens got closer and closer. They parked their cars across the street, and in front of the mansion, as they all got out and ran inside the house with multiple weapons for inspection. L and Isabella ran out last with Matt and Mello, making sure that no members of the house were still in their rooms.

When they finally got out of the house, they were put into a bullet-proof truck, often used for transporting money from banks nationwide. Twelve members, kids and teenagers were sitting inside of the truck, with Mabel in the front seat. Wammy had chosen for himself to be outside, directing and instructing what was happening. L was sitting with Isabella, forgetting that a memorable event in their lives just happened because apparently, they had a murderer on the loose.

Wammy had notified L from his blackberry, that he always kept in his pocket, that Clarissa matched crime records for multiple murders around the United States. She was wanted for robbery too, around the same area. She got away with all of this because she was insanely intelligent. Not only that, but as Isabella feared, she could read anyone's mind.

Many of the little children were asking Isabella why they were in the truck and not in the house, but she could not tell them the truth. They would not remain calm if she did. The truck was quiet, because a child named Francesca started telling happy and uplifting stories she read when she was younger to everyone. It was a small tale of how a mother rabbit cared for her younger daughter, the same childhood things.

It felt like the whole night passed by before they got to get out of the truck. The doors opened and Wammy signified for everyone to go back into the house, because it was safe now. Children scattered back into the large establishment followed by Matt, Mello, and Near. Isabella and L stayed behind because Wammy had motioned them to come near him and talk with the law enforcers.

"How long have you known Anni Muron?" One of the policemen asked L and Isabella.

"Anni Muron? Who's that?" Isabella asked them as she looked at Wammy for an answer.

"Anni Muron was using Clarissa as another identity to proceed with her living environment here." Wammy notified.

"We have known her for a month, when she first was accepted here." L answered.

"What is she guilty of?" Isabella asked curiously.

"She murdered multiple victims around the U.S., but what's strange about these victims, is that they all have one thing in common." Another officer informed.

"A serial killer." L said.

"The victims all had black hair." He said again.

L looked at Isabella, and Isabella looked at L. Their eyes were transfixed on each other's heads as fear struck Isabella, "Ryuuzaki, you have black hair." She remembered to use his fake name in front of people who weren't aware that he was L. "Isabella..._you _have black hair yourself." He said cautiously.

She pulled a strand of her hair and thought out loud, "That's probably the reason why she wanted to get so close to you, Ryuuzaki. And it's probably why she pulled a knife out on me while I was with Mello."

A couple of detectives came out of the house and listened to Isabella speak, as L clutched onto her hand.

"She had been getting really close to Ryuuzaki here. She would be sitting next to him when ever she could, but I could tell that she didn't like to. It felt like it was forced, you know? She made a couple of nasty remarks to me, but after telling her off I just let it go. Until of course, she showed up with a knife in my room. I was with my friend Mello who was here before. He had locked her up in a closet, and she got out and came for us."

"Was the weapon found anywhere in the house?" A policeman asked the detective.

"No, it was not. I had kept it when I found it on the floor after seeing if Isabella was alright." L answered.

With his free hand, L took out the knife from his pocket that he had forgotten about. He handed it to the detective. "Why this...this looks awfully familiar!" Shouted the detective too high in volume. "Yes, you may have seen it if you worked on the Los Angeles Beyond Birthday case." L said in his monotonous voice once more.

"Hey...how do you know I was on that case?" The detective asked suspiciously.

"Internet." L replied simply. He did not want them knowing that he was L, obviously.

"Can this Anni girl have an alibi?" Asked the detective to Isabella and L.

They thought about it for a few seconds but their minds clicked together, "Beyond Birthday." They both said in unison.

"Beyond Birthday?! That guy just escaped jail!" The policeman said.

"Escaped...?" L said as he put his thumb to his lip.

"Do you think that right now...they're together?" Isabella said cautiously.

_BB and Clarissa together...I think this is going to be something not even something I can handle._


	15. The Act of Perceiving

There was no doubt that what had happened in the last two months wasn't normal. L and Isabella officially became best friends, Matt made up with Isabella, Wammy made a mistake, and Clarissa escaped the house. Not only that, but the serial killer who once belonged to the same household where Isabella, L, Matt, and Mello grew up, escaped prison. He was sentenced to death in trial two years ago but because of acceptible behavior, he was allowed to remain in jail until his natural death.

Beyond Birthday, also known as B or BB around the household, not only wanted to be L, he wanted to be more than L. He grew up in L's shadow, envying him with every step he would take. BB could easily pass as L. They both looked almost exactly the same, only B's jaw came out more, as previously noted. BB would wear makeup, to make himself look paler, especially around women.

It was unknown how B and Clarissa met. They must have had some type of bond in the past, because B only trusts lifetime long-known people. Their surroundings were also unknown. Clarissa and Beyond could have been anywhere by now because everyone in the house knew that when B wanted to accomplish something, he would move extremely fast.

Isabella sat with L, Matt, and Mello, in her room later that night. They discussed what had happened and what they could do to prevent B and Clarissa from conquering other parts of England, or escaping too far out where they wouldn't be able to find them anymore.

"L, did the detectives and policemen who came search Clarissa's room?" Isabella asked, turning on her genius aspects. "Yes they did, but they are English detectives, we will probably have to do it ourselves." He responded. "Yeah. So do you guys wanna go look now?" Matt asked. "Sure, let's go." Isabella responded.

Isabella stood up from the floor that they were all sitting on and opened the last drawer to the right of her amoire. In there, latex gloves were tied up in neat pairs. Tools were placed neatly and orderly all lined up ready for use. Fiorensic science tools were also placed in there, among some clear jars of different powdered substances, followed by sets of make-up brushes. She took out four conveniant leather black bags and placed them on top of her desk. L, Matt and Mello watched as she filled up the bags with spying tools other objects used for their mission.

"I, I did not know you had such equipment." L said dreamily as he watched her place more objects in the compact space of the bags. She took two bags in each arm and handed it to the three boys. They nodded in thanks as they checked the contents of it.

"C'mon guys, we've got a rat to smoke out." She said cooly.

L placed the tip of his thumb upon his lip, "A rat? I thought we were searching Clarissa's room. When was a rat involved in this? Why doesn't anyone tell me anything!" He yelped as he threw his arms in the air. Matt and Mello looked at him sarcastically.

"L, there _is_ no rat. It's a figure of speech." Mello informed him.

"Oh. Erhm, yes." He answered embarrassingly.

Isabella opened her bedroom door and led the three boys to Clarissa's room. Her door was unlocked, as they stepped into it. She fumbled for the light switch in the dark and once she retrived it, she flipped it down as the chandelier dimly turned on. Her walls were white and bland, resembling L's. But figuring that she hadn't stayed in the house for a long time, it was acceptable. Everything in the room was white except for the corner of her wall, where her closet started. From far away, it looked like red lipstick smeared on the wall. And for a couple of seconds, that's what Isabella thought it was, being that Clarissa wore lipstick. Although, everyone's first intention would be that it was blood, the four of them didn't think so yet.

L opened his black carrying case and took out an evidence baggy, one of the plastic ones you could put your sandwich in. He held it by his fingertips, as if he were pinching it. After he put a latex glove on, he picked up a scalpel from the floor. He looked closly as he noticed that at the tip, it was outlined in red. This, he knew what it was.

"Isabella, it looks like Clarissa was making an indent in her body with this tool." He spoke intelligently. She walked towards him, since she had started walking towards the corner with the red smeared on the wall. "Yes, it does." She noted as she made more comments about it afterwards. He put it in the baggy and sealed it closed. Next, Isabella made her way to the wall. She bent down and cursed to herself about how low the smearing was. She had to bend down so low, that it almost resembled the position L would always be sitting in. She examined the spots where red was splattered and smeared on the wall. She put her nose to it and smelt it; it gave off no odor.

"Hey guys? I'm not really sure this is lipstick. If it was, it would be moist and chalky smelling." She stated as she turned her head behind herself to face the three boys who were investigating different parts of the room with their equipment. Matt walked over to her, leaving his current station, and squated down just like she was doing. "Bella, it looks like blood." He said with no incertainty in his tone of speaking. He raised his goggles and examined it more closely, "Yeah, definitely is."

Mello walked over to the corner, too. He squated just like them and looked at the smearing, "We should take a sample and preform DNA testing on it." He said entertainingly. Mello never got to do such interesting detective work much.

"DNA testing? Why would someone else's blood be on her wall?" Matt asked.

"Well, she _is_ a murderer. You never know." Isabella replied.

L was staring at them from the back of the room, transfixed at their sitting positions, "Are you all trying to mock me?" He said dully, widening his eyes. Isabella giggled, "No, L. It's just that this smearing is so low that--"

She stopped her sentence short as she herself was transfixed on the blank wall across from her. Her sudden pause caused the three boys to stare at the same wall, wondering what she was staring so deeply at. But she wasn't staring at anything, she was putting the beginning puzzle pieces of this mystery together.

"It's so low that...Beyond Birthday could have written it." She spoke interrogatively. Matt and Mello gave her looks as if she had gone mad, but they hadn't taken what she said into consideration; L did. "What she is saying could be correct if you think about it." He said.

"Listen to me," She said as she directed her attention to Matt and Mello as she stood up from crouching while they still were, "Beyond always sat like L, since he wanted to be like him so desperately. Clarissa couldn't have smeared blood on this wall because it would have been too low for her. She's about my height and that wouldn't work."

Matt and Mello looked at each other, "But he wasn't with her when she came here."

"We don't know that," L spoke. "She could have kept him in her luggage as she entered the house. After all, he is used to fitting into small areas. He could remain crouched like that for an excessive amount of time."

"L, you have a point. What if she brought him here in her luggage? That thing was so damn bloody heavy. They obviously knew each other before this, _and_ Beyond escaped his prison cell. This could have been a plan from the beginning." Isabella said.

By now, all four of their hearts' were racing. Their minds' were struggling to find what to do next, and trying to put more pieces together. Matt and Mello were standing up, because they no longer had the will to sit like that anymore. They eagerly took their places at their own stations again and began searching for evidence of where they may be right now. Isabella thought about the BB case in Los Angeles that L was a part of. He had sent Naomi, a former detective for Wammy's there. Originally, Isabella was going to take the place of her, but as usual, things changed. She remembered Naomi telling her how BB hid under a bed in the beginning of her investigation. This always sent chills down her spine everytime she would think about it.

She crouched down again besides the bed, ready to take a look to see what he may have left under there. She had to admit, she was a little frightened. She got all her courage and crouched down low enough this time, to see under the bed. What she saw was heartstopping.

There was one large sized purple colored shoe box under the bed. It had a lid, but it was just sitting there as if it shouldn't. She called the three boys over to her as she pulled it out from under the bed. It wasn't dusty, so she assumed that it hadn't been there for a long time. The four of them gathered around the one shoe box, their hands too numb to open it.

Mello reached his hand out and grasped the edges of the shoe box lid. He pulled it up slowly as they all stared at him, waiting to see what the box revealed. Isabella was expecting someone's head, knowing BB. But it wasn't a head they had found. It was a set of audiotapes. They were neatly stacked, but unevenly. There were four audiotapes in all, but they weren't placed 2 and 2 on both sides of the box. There was one audiotape placed on one side of the box, and three placed on the other side. There was an intended space between the two sets of audiotapes. They were labeled 1-4 on the casette tapes they were put in.

"Looks like someone wants us to listen to a story." Matt joked.

"This is no laughing matter." L sneered.

"Wammy has an audiotape player, we could probably get it from his room." Isabella noted.

Mello put the lid back on the box, and carried it with him carefully as the four of them left the room with their bags and evidence and entered Wammy's, which was a long way from Clarissa's. He was downstairs in the dining room speaking with Mabel so the four of them entered without saying anything. Matt, being the sneaky guy that he is, already knew where the audiotape player was. It was located among the books in Wammy's bookshelf. "I hope you don't mind that I'm stealing from your grandfather." Matt told Isabella with a smirk on his face. She said, "Don't worry, Matt. We're _all _stealing from my grandfather."

They scurried along then to Isabella's room, which was around the corner and down the hall. They made sure to be extra quiet as they passed the younger childrens' rooms, because if they woke them up, then it would be the end of their night trying to put them back to sleep. After they shut the door and turned on the light to her room, they all sat on the bed and placed the first audiotape in the slot where it belongs. They didn't say a word, because they were nervous. What were they about to hear? They clicked the door to the slot to the player and very shakily, Isabella pressed the play button.

There was a humming and static noise being heard from the audiotape player. In a few seconds, the familiar cackling voice the four teens haven't heard in two years was speaking...

_Hee...heeha...haha...hahahahaha...ahh...welcome. How are you all this evening? I am your narrator, or story teller, to this...wonderful...adventure you're about to begin in your search for me and my partner._

The four of them gave each other scared glances, as Isabella saw her own hand shaking. She couldn't stop the trembling, she never thought she would hear his menacing voice again. L had noticed too, because he placed his hand over hers. But she couldn't smile, or blush. She was way too frightened to do anything but listen on...

_My name, is Beyond. Ha...haha...ahh...yes, the murderer extraordinaire. I am...heh...not surprised that you have found these tapes. Not...surprised...at...all...In fact, it was expected. I suppose there are those same wandering four pairs of eyes from the last time I was there listening to this as I speak. Like I said...not surprised._

_Now, to move on. Something I should have done, but won't. I will __**not**__ move on and forget. I refuse to. There's...aheh...__**someone**__...that needs to hear this. And I am positive that he is one of the four that is listening. Because if he isn't, then we have a problem..._

His voice was creepy and caused chills to go down everyone's spine.

_I would like to explain to you...and to the other three...on why I have done what I have done. It's simple really; if you're thinking in a serial killer's way, of course. But wait...Isabella dear, why are you shaking?_

Isabella clasped her hands over her mouth and felt like she was about to break down and cry, _how did he know then...that I'm shaking now?_


	16. Undetected Discoveries

"_How, you ask? How did I know? I know __**you**__ Bella. I've known you for a little less then 15 years." _He cackled. Isabella's heart slowed down, as she started becoming calm. _"I'm sure you're wondering...hahaha...how I met the traitor of...our...establishment. You know, Anni...heeheeheehahaa...she's such a blonde beauty. Hehehe...hahahahaha...hehehaha...ahhhhh...lemme tell you the first story that you will be...listening...hehehe...to. The story of Anni...and I."_

Matt, listening attentively to the tapes, always kept his eye on L. He could tell that L was the calmest out of all of them, but he wasn't sure how. He assumed L was used to being present in situations such as these. L was feeling remourseful for Isabella. Before, she looked so frightened that he just wanted to wrap his arms around her once more. He admired the feeling of making her feel warm and relieved of all her worries.

As always, Mello didn't pay attention to what was going on around him. He was just paying attention to the tapes and his mind flooding with thoughts.

"_In my first...aheehehe...home, my mother took in Anni after her own parents got killed by a physchopath who wouldn't stop stabbing...ahem...sounds like my kind of guy. We were next door neighbors, Anni and I. My mother and her mother would make us have...now this is going to sound hilarious...__**playdates**__. After that one day that we met, we discovered we had the same mind...therefore...partners in crime..."_

He then started to cackle loudly and obnoxiously. His creepily-set voice echoed throughout Isabella's room, wondering if the children will wake up once they recognize the voice. His laugh was full of hahas and hehes, with also some ahhhs thrown in there. Matt admitted to everyone that this is the most that anyone has ever heard him talk in the house.

_"We then grew up two years together. It stopped so short because...because...hehah...someone murdered my mother..."_

L looked concerned about what he was sharing to the four of them. He wondered if this could be the reason why he became who he had become.

_"Hahahaha! Oh...hhehehehe...hahahahah! Ahhh...why am I laughing you ask!? Because my poor, selfish, mother couldn't handle herself besides a strong, tall, man with two blades clasped in each hand! HAHAHA! Ahahaha...I couldn't refrain myself from chuckling as I watched her being slashed all over! Anni too, laughed with me!"_

Isabella winced as she tried her hardest not to form the precise imagery in her mind. When Beyond spoke, all of them would imagine the scenario in their minds, as much as they tried not to.

"..."

Silence was heard on the other end of the audiotape player. It sounded like BB was possibly walking away or to a noise source, as his hands brushed up against the microphone he was using. There was a very faint sound of two people arguing. It was definitely a young man and a young woman. About the age of...17 and 18.

"_What...a...show."_ They heard him murmer from the other side. You could hear his lips smack together as he tried not to make such a commotion. He giggled a small bit, but as the four teens continued to hear silence, he wasn't hanging up on them yet. Loud footsteps were heard as well as a slamming of a door..._twice_. Beyond was definitely walking away from the source now, as echoes filled the space he was walking in.

"Where is he?!" Isabella yelped a little too loudly, still trying to put pieces together.

"_Okeydokey my audience, I am back. I witnessed a little...argument...hehe...between the two of you just now. You're all wondering where I was? I was in the vent. The vent leading to Isabella dear's room. Her and Matthew just had a little dilemma...heheheheheheha!"_

Isabella and Matt looked at each other, shocked and saddened.

"_Anyway, back to the original story. I had found Anni again after all the years that passed...hehehe...in fact, I found her only several months before she agreed to help me out and admit herself to Wammy's. Now, Mail Jeevas, you're probably wondering what she had to help me out with, am I correct?"_

Matt swallowed hard, as he nodded at the audioplayer. BB was very smart at figuring out people's emotions and thoughts based on their personality. Even if he hasn't really spoken with them in two years.

_"I wanted the destruction of a certain somebody. You all know who that certain somebody is. I wanted to be higher then him, and I am now by the way. B always comes before L. Especially a Lawliet." _

All three heads turned to face L as he didn't even show any insecurity. L was strong, as in emotionally. Isabella was realizing how much she looked up to him. The four of them remained sitting on her bed, giving occasional glances at L's responses to what Beyond would say. BB went on for thirty minutes on how he believed he was higher then L in everyway possible. After that, the tape stopped. Matt tried to turn it over and play it from the other side, but he hadn't recorded on both sides. Matt reached for tape number 2 but L stopped him. "We need to have some rest. If we listen to all four tapes tonight then we will lose our concentration on more important things." L spoke.

"What other important things do we have going on, L?" Matt asked.

Isabella met L's eyes as he snuck a glance at her, causing them both to blush.

Matt packed the tapes back in the box how they were, and left them in Isabella's room. Matt and Mello both exited her room at the same time. They were so tired that they failed to realize that L hadn't walked out with them. L shut the door behind them and layed on Isabella's bed. She was already off it after she had said goodbye to Matt and Mello.

"May I sleep here tonight?" L asked innocently.

"Psht, you wanna sleep in my room? Since when?" She teased.

"It is not like we are the type who do mischevous things while we are in bed." L said with a gleeful tone. He tried not to smirk but Isabella laughed out loud.

"Funny." She said sarcastically. She watched him lie on the bed calmly. She was uncertain if she should lie down next to him, even if it wasn't for the night. Luckily for her, L changed the topic.

"What do you make of these tapes left from Beyond?" He asked.

"I think he wants us to find him and Clarissa." She stated as she made her way over to the empty spot on the bed, not yet sitting on it.

"Yes, I was deducing the same thing as I was listening."

"What do you think about him thinking he's better then you?"

"It is simply a way for him to think of himself as something better."

"Well, I wouldn't blame him about that. Everyone feels lower when being compared to you."

"Why is that?" L asked full of concern. He turned his body over to his right side as he looked at Isabella, who was still standing besides the bed.

"You're L. Everyone wants to be as smart and as helpful as you are to the world."

"Even yourself?"

"Yes, even me. I'm next in line for you..." She sounded almost depressed.

"It seems like you're sad...?" He questioned.

"You already have a list for who takes your place when you...when you..." She didn't want to say the word that followed. She didn't want to face the truth she one day will have to know.

"When I...die?" He said quite easily. In some way, his own tone brought sadness as well.

"Yeah...that."

"There's nothing to be sad about. Everyone dies."

"But with you it's...it's different." She admitted silently.

"Hm?" He questioned her.

"I don't want to know that you're already prepared to die."

"Everyone has to be prepared. You don't know when it'll be your time to go."

He turned and faced the ceiling now. He was still laying down on her bed. She took the place besides him but she wasn't laying down, she was sitting up by resting her head on the raised pillow. Her toes brushed against L's for a brief moment, producing butterflies in her stomach.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked quietly.

"Sure."

"How do you think you'll die?"

He was quiet at first, as if he was truly thinking about it.

"I will die in the place of justice."

It sounded like his lips were trembling as he spoke those words. Isabella could easily tell that death was something L was expecting, but didn't want to go through. She could tell that he didnt want to leave the people he cared about, even though he would. L always thought that he would die young. So young that he probably won't make it past 26, in his own thoughts. Isabella refused to listen to that though. She couldn't stand knowing it.

"Listen L, I changed my mind...I don't want to talk about death anymore."

She didn't know what made her do it, but she eventually layed down next to him. They just stared at the ceiling together, nothing special. But to L, it _was_ special.

"Fine by me."

It was sort of dark now. Isabella's desk lamp dimmed down a setting from losing energy after being on for too long. She hated to admit it, but the dimmed light and the two of them laying next to each other brought a romantic sense to it.

"Something tells me we will be falling asleep once more together." L said, turning his head to her.

"You sound pleased." She cooed as she turned her head towards him as well.

"Well, I feel simply blessed that I am even conversing with such a breathtaking girl."

Isabella blushed deeply. He took her hands and clasped them in his sweetly. She smiled gracefully, trying to stop her face from turning a redder hue.

"Awhhh, L! You _do_ have a heart somewhere in your seriously formatted self!" She giggled at her own humor and he smirked, "Of course I do." He pressed his gentle lips softly on her forehead as she cuddled closer into him.

"Now, I do not know about you, but I am feeling tired. Would you care to fall asleep?"

"I sure would, L." She said kindly.

She reached out her hand that was once closed in L's warm grasp and shut the table lamp besides them. They were now in the dark, lying on the bed together, but she could still see the outline of his muscular and toned face in the dark.

"You are still awake are you not?" L whispered.

"Yeah. I don't know why..."

"Well, that gives me another reason to hold you closer." He said hotly. Isabella could see L's smirk even in the dark as she shared the same one with him too.

"Thanks...for opening up to me after all these years, L." She said gracefully.

"You are very welcome."

L pulled her in closer and her face was in the gap between his shoulder and his neck, and she could feel his cheek at the side of her forehead. Their toes were definitely touching now, since Isabella began to walk barefoot after you-know-who. It tickled her, but so did the chills she was getting all over after being next to L so closely. It was if she had millions and millions of ants crawling all throughout her body. It didn't take that many guesses to figure out that what L and her were going through in these months was to both of their pleasure. She didn't know why either, but it was one of the best things that was happening to her.


	17. Another Side

Hey guys, I decided to do an L POV. It came to my mind in BIO class today. Sorry it's so short though, I promise, the next one will be a lot longer. Oh, and thanks to the people who are reviewing :)

* * *

**L Point Of View**

**October 21  
**

**9:42 AM – L's Personal Computer**

Dear Whoever Decides To Hack My Laptop and Open This File, (in otherwords, Matt)

The natural citizens of England surprise me greatly. It is not their appearance, it is their personality. I have always admired living in England. How it rains everyday, and how everything is so calming and relaxing to me. To be honest, I am not sure of where I was born. I was taken away, but not "captured" at such a young age. I remember that in my earlier time, I used to see a lot of landmarks and be involved in a lot of events in where ever I lived.

You, my audience, are a very special selected group of people. I will be rambling on for a sufficient amount of time here. I will tell you most of _my_ story. Most of you, are hungry for my words. In fact, I think the correct word, is _starving_.

I wonder why, though. Why am I so favored amungst people? All the time I always hear people speaking my name in tabloids or newspaper articles. Most of them along the lines of "L Does It Again!" or "Praise L!". The funny thing is though, is that they often have no photo to put along with the document regarding me, besides an L. I work alone and I do not long for any human contact! Why must people assume I am great? Oh right...I am the world's greatest detective. Now, that makes sense.

Although, I am positive that there is an exception to my no-human-contact desire. There is one human being who I favor spending time with. Most of the others are solely a nuissance. I am also positive that you do not know who I am referring to.

Oh? You do?

Well. I did not know that I brought myself to be so obvious. Hm...guess not. Since you seem to know so much, I suppose I can reveal her name.

Isabella Skye Larnell Beaumont.

Are you surprised? Or aren't you? You are probably mostly wondering how I know her full name, am I correct? Years of living around her, and I figured it out. I bet that _you_ didn't even know that.

Just typing down her name weakens me. Although I am only at the age of eighteen, I know what having feelings for someone feels like. I _do_ have emotions and I _do _have thoughts. I know what it feels like to want to be loved. Even when you know you cannot be loved back...

I have never been in love before besides this. Never. Not even a little heartwarming and sweet crush from my younger years. Because, my younger years were spent trapped in a household. But...trapped in a household with an adorable girl I started to like while I was young.

I am not positive about my initial feelings for Isabella. I know for sure though, that most of them started forming when Watari made us dance partners in ballroom dancing classes he had us take. At that time, there was only four more people in the house besides myself; Isabella, Matthew, Mello, and Beyond. Matthew and Mello were paired up with each other, and Beyond sat in the corner.

Her eyes were so blue and uplifting, and believe me they still are. She would take my hand without being shy and swing me across the ballroom floor graciously. Watari would chuckle at how she would take initiative when I should instead. I could not blame him, I could not take my eyes off her to even move my bare feet.

I suppose, that even as I am writing this, I am putting pieces together about her. She is not like other women. She is sophisticated and devoted to her work, but she enjoys spending time doing other things. That is why we cannot be. I do not have time to do other things besides my work. I could not be devoted if I was together with her. And since I have been taking a break, my work quality has been lacking by 27%. I simply cannot be involved in more then one thing in life. That is where our thoughts part.

I also suppose, that you are wondering if I will make a notation about yesterday night's sleepover, if I may. Yes, I will be making a notation. First, I would like to start off with telling you all that I am _not_ a perverted man...okay...maybe a tiny amount. But so little that it is miniscule and naked to the eye!

Ha...naked.

NO! I am NOT a perverted man! I refuse to believe so! Okay! End of discussion!

Hmm...anyway, I was not sure if she would accept me lying next to her again. After all, I always have my doubts about myself. But to my surprise, she kept getting closer and closer as the night proceeded. Before I knew it, she was indeed, lying next to me.

That is the mystery of Isabella. You never know when she will change her mind. She could say one thing, but instead, it will mean something completely opposite. I wish that one day, I will actually get to understand such a creative mind.

…

You were looking for more information, weren't you? You wanted me to tell you something that would make your stomachs flutter with excitement. Well, I do not like to share my most treasured experiences to others...but I do not want to leave you all hungry. That would be rude. So instead, I will talk about something else that will give you that same heartwarming feeling.

The kiss. Yes, my first. I am probably the only eighteen year old boy who has gotten their kiss at eighteen. But it was not a priority before it happened. I never had thought about having my first kiss, because I have never thought that someone would be as kind as to give it to me. But _she_ did. I do not know if it was just a spur of the moment, or if she felt bad, but I am so thankful that it was her and no one else. The way her arms hung around my neck was so...romantic-like. I bet she was expecting herself to kiss me, but I **had **to do it. I thought that maybe...just maybe...she could understand what I have been trying to tell her practically all my life...

But it is okay. I will let her find out on her own. Even if I have to basically spell it out for her.

L


	18. Not Only Damage to the Heart

"So Nick, the autopsy's time of death is correct. There's no way that it's possibly screwed up."

Isabella was lying on her bed, the telephone cord wrapped around her fingers. She had just eaten lunch and the attorney she was friends with, Phoenix Wright, had called her. "That Detective Gumshoe guy is such a klutz, I'm positive he messed up the evidence!" She continued.

She was helping him again, like she enjoyed doing. This time, it was a case about the two main super heroes of some Steel Samurai television program for younger children. Like previously stated, Isabella didn't mind. As long as she had a few friends outside of the house, she was fine.

"M-Maya. I don't care, I'm on the phone. So what if he's walking around barefoot!" Phoenix spoke to his accomplice on the other side.

Isabella picked up on that little detail, "Barefoot...?" She asked as she spoke into the phone. "Yeah. And he's like...hunchbacked. What a weirdo." He answered.

Isabella's heart began racing and her stomach dropped. She sat up quickly from her bed as she watched her own worked up reflection from the mirror across from her, "Nick, listen to me. What color shirt is he wearing and where are you?!" She exclaimed.

"I-I'm at the National Bank of England, several minutes from you. And black—but why?!" He answered as his own tone was getting worried.

"Keep an eye on him and try to not let him get away! I'll be right there!" She practically screamed. She hung up with him and clicked the phone in it's place holder. She ran out of her room and knocked ferociously on Matt's door, wanting his attention as quickly as possible.

"I swear Bella, I didn't mean to listen to the rest of the tapes!" He yelped from the inside of his bedroom worried. "Mail Jeevas get out here! I don't care! I know where BB is, we have to leave NOW!" She screamed.

In a split second he opened the door and threw his video game remote, as it made a cracking sound as it hit the floor. "I'll go get Mello and L. Get the car started." He said quickly.

Isabella ran down the stairs as fast as she possibly could without falling on her face. "Isabella, where are you running off to?!"Wammy called from the kitchen as he heard her loud fast-paced steps, "I'll explain later!" She called out as she opened the front door.

She heard more steps behind her and figured that it was Matt, Mello, and L. She literally hopped into her black and shiny convertible and she put the keys in the engine. She quickly clicked her seat belt onto her chair and watched the door as they came running out. Matt put his goggles over his blue eyes and hopped in the front seat. L gave him a look as he opened the car door to the back seats along with Mello. Matt winked at L, but he could hardly see it through the goggles.

She zoomed out of the driveway and went down the block accelerating her speed very quickly in just a couple of seconds. Matt's hair was swishing here and there hotly, while L's was perfectly still, surprisingly. It only took them a couple of minutes to reach the bank. Before Isabella even stopped the car, Matt jumped out of the moving car cooly and ran inside the bank. Mello did the same and followed Matt. L stayed in the back seat and waited until Isabella stopped the car before he safely exited the automobile.

Isabella shoved the keys in the pocket of her jeans while L followed as she ran inside the building. A breeze of air swiftly blew upon her as she opened the air-conditioned establishment. She walked in, her shoes clicking on the white tiles. Matt was opening draws and compartments for storage in the main lobby of the bank frantically. Isabella looked around with only her eyes very quickly, but their enemy was no where to be seen. Mello was speaking with a man wearing a dark blue business suit with a white dress shirt under it. He had a red tie and slicked back brown hair. The girl next to him was Isabella's age. She had her hair black half up/half down with a purple hair tie and was wearing a spirit medium's cloak. She was a lot shorter then him, but she had to admit, they looked cute together.

"Phoenix!" Isabella said as she ran towards the man. He quickly looked in the direction of the noise and smiled weakly, despite how nervous he probably was. The girl next to him, clasped her own hands together and nodded her head when she caught sight of Isabella.

"Bella! Damn, I'm sorry. I don't know where he went. He like, disappeared!" Said the 26-year-old Phoenix Wright. "Mhm! In one second he was here and then he just vanished!" Added Maya, his 18-year-old assistant and best friend. Isabella looked around the room again as she heard Matt in disapproval that he couldn't find him.

"It's okay, Nick...we'll find him--"

That same static noise was heard again, only it was over the bank's loud speaker. L, Mello, Matt, Phoenix, Maya, and Isabella herself looked up to the ceiling where the speaker was. There were no employees working at the bank today, since the customer service booths were closed, and only the self-deposit booths were opened.

"Ahem...testing...testing? Alllllllllrighty then!" Said the same cackling voice from the previous night. Everyone gasped a fearful gasp as they kept staring at the speaker, "I suppose...I...ahaheheh...cannot display myself in public with you geniuses." Beyond continued.

L sprinted to Matt, telling him to find the source of where the announcement was being recorded. Matt ran to a circuit box with a screen above it. In a few seconds he was able to take control of it and do whatever he wanted with it. He unplugged a few wires and started his magic while pressing buttons accordingly.

"I am _certain_ that Matthew is attempting to find my location at this moment." He continued. Matt looked up at the speaker and his face was full of an angry wrath. He groaned as he got back to his work as quickly as he could. Everyone besides him was transfixed on what the serial killer had to say.

"Just _try_ to find me. _Try_ to kill me. I **dare** you to-- all of you."

Isabella and most of the others received the chills after he had said that. It felt like ants were crawling all over them, and they all got weak from the knees.

"I got it, he's upstairs!" Matt yelped. Luckily, it wasn't a two-way speaker, where BB could hear what they were saying.

Phoenix started for the door leading to the stairs but Maya stopped him by grasping onto his arm, "Nick! A serial killer is up there!" He smiled encouragingly at her, somewhat admiring the look she was giving him. "Maya, I'll be fine." He promised. She was forced to let go of her hold as he walked away quickly to the door, followed by Matt, L, and Mello. Mello warned Isabella to stay behind if Beyond would escape from somewhere else. Isabella and Maya shared worried glances.

"Ah...I hear footsteps near. You're all after me, aren't you? Okay then. Plan B...get it? Plan B...hahahaha! Heheeheehee! Heh heh heh! Ahhh...!"

Maya gulped and clasped her hands together as she looked like she was praying that they would make it out okay. Static sounds were heard again from above as both girls looked at the speaker. They were still so transfixed that they almost failed to see the bank door open and a person wearing a black shirt running out awkwardly. Isabella caught it from the corner of her eye.

"That's him! Maya, stay here!" Isabella called out to her as she ran out the door.

She had to catch her breath, but she kept running for the sake of the case. She wondered though, where Clarissa could be hiding. She reminded herself of how young he looked the last time she saw him. But now, she was only seeing the back of his bushy head. He certainly grew taller. His arms reached out strangely as he ran, as if they were deformed as he pushed himself to run. He ran as he remained crouched in his natural position just like L. Isabella heard scattered footsteps behind her and she turned around briefly to see who was behind her. She was still running full speed ahead until...all she saw was black and a pounding sensation was arising. A swelling feeling was also emerging from her temple and it felt like she just might explode. She didn't know where she was going, but her legs had stopped moving. She felt cold pavement on the side of her forehead and she didn't know what was happening. She wanted to get off of whatever she was on and keep on running to not let him get away, but she couldn't feel the strength to lift herself up.

"Ahahahahaha...hehehe...Isabella darling...what has happened to you now? Ahehehehehehe..."

* * *

Hey guys :) I wrote a little sketch in religion class today featuring me (Valentina), my bestest friend Deanna (De) and a short mention [LOL] by my bf (AJ), enjoy!

L: *picks up phone* Hello?

Valentina: AJ?

L: AJ? I am afraid you have dialed the incorrect phone number.

Valentina: Oh, I'm sorry then...wait...who is this?

L: You cannot know that, I apologize.

Valentina: No really...you sound so familiar! You're Alessandro Juliani!

L: Who? I am not familiar with this "Alessandro".

Valentina: I know you are! You sound just like him!

L: What is the occupation of the person who you are referring to? It is a possibility I may know him from a case or something...

Valentina: He does the voice of L from Death Note!

L: What?! L?! How do you know my name!? Matthew I swear if this is a joke...

Valentina: ...

L: ...

Valentina: ...

L: ...I'm sorry, have we lost connection?

Valentina: Y-you're...you're...YOU'RE L LAWLIET!

L: What?! I beg your pardon, this is absolutely _not_ who you think it is!

Valentina: You just told me that you're name was L before! Omigosh, I cannot believe you really exist! I HAVE to pass you on to my best friend, she's in love with you!

L: In love?! Wait, wait no--

De: RYUUZAKI!? L LAWLIET?! THE HUSBAND I LONG FOR?! IS THIS YOU?!

L: I am terribly sorry there seems to be a misunderstanding, you see--

De: OH MY FREAKING GOD IT'S YOU! I HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO ASK YOU! WHAT'S YOUR FIRST NAME!?

L: My first name? I apologize I cannot be dealed with these continuous fan girl obsessions...*sighs*

De: I AM YOU'RE BIGGEST FAN GIRL! I WORSHIP AT YOUR BARE FEET!

L: ...

De: ...

L: ...

De: GODDAMMIT L ANSWER ME, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!

L: When will these shenanigans end...? *sighs*

De: WHEN YOU'RE 25!

L: What? Are you a fortune teller? I-I do not understand...please pass me to the other obnoxious person whom I was speaking with before, at least she does not cause permanent damage to my eardrums.

Valentina: *gets back on the line* L, I am going to keep your phone number in my address book for as long I live! I will be calling you every single night to make sure you're okay!

L: *sighs yet again* Thank you for your generosity...may I go now?

Valentina: Sure, I don't want you to think we're freaks or anything--

L: *with low volume* Too late.

Valentina: What was that?

L: Nothing.

Valentina: Anyway, yes you can go. Just watch out for a guy named Light Yagami in the future. That man will ruin your life.

L: Yes, sure.

De: GOODBYE MY LOVE!

L: Y-yes...er...goodbye.

Valentina: I love you!

L: Yes...er...

De: GOODNIGHT! I'LL MISS YOU!

L: Uh...okay...I must go n-now...

Valentina: Okay bye--

L: *hangs up*


	19. Medical Survaillance

Hiii people:) I think the wait for the next chapters will increase by a day or two because school is getting really tough and plus I have a confirmation program to attend to every week. I also have classes every Monday for two hours more after school. My Mondays are practically ruined. Anyway, I hope you absolutely love this chapter, I'll try to update soon.

* * *

There was a slightly subdued sound being heard. It was a long sound-waved trail of beeps coming from a block of machinery next to the restrained and muted body. There was a cord spread in complicated swirls and knots on the not so sonant bed which lied a beautiful young girl with the finest hair of black.

Her hands were placed adjacent to each other, supported by her stomach on which they laid on. The sophisticated hand jewelery that had been wrapped around a few of her fingers were not touched, and their diamonds shimmered as well as her eyes did when ever she'd open them.

The beeps were getting louder now, as her feet kicked from being strangled by the forest green cover sheets, that were wrapped around her multiple times from the tossing and turning she had encountered in her sleep.

It was not long until she had strength to open those vivid blue eyes of hers. Once she did, she saw a bunch of blurs instead of crystal clear images. Her eyes felt swollen, as if she just had woken up from a night of pink eye. She glanced at the multiple wires and medical machines around her, from what she could make out. She felt like her heart was located in her forehead and it was thumping so hard still after the night. She felt it, to make sure it was not about to explode, but she then realized that it was covered in white and thick hospital bandages.

It did not take her an excessive amount of time, even in her condition, to assume where she was. She could tell by the tacky quotes written on the wall in cursive fonts, and the atrocious clumpy looking ceiling, accompanied by the painted forest green walls. She could also tell because there was a curtain indicating her space in the room from the patient on the other side. The longer she kept her eyes open, the more clearer her vision was getting. She got the strength to lift up her head from the thin "pillow" her head was rested on and she mumbled, "Why...am I in a hospital?" She closed her eyes again because even talking produced her pain.

Seconds later she heard the creak of the once closed door open and she opened her eyes slightly to see who it could be. In came L on his own, with his eyes drastically swollen. He pulled up a chair from the corner of the room and dragged it besides her hospital bed.

"Isabella...are you alright? Can you hear me?" He spoke sincerely. She nodded slightly, not wanting to talk. Her throat ached but she had wanted to ask him what had happened to her.

"L...what happened...?" She croaked. It was hard to distinguish what she was saying to L but he could tell.

"You happened to run into a thick metal pole while you were chasing Beyond...and fainted several seconds after that." He verbalized quietly. She sighed and grasped her throbbing head to stop it from pounding so heavily.

L took a gel ice pack from the table besides her with the tips of his fingers and placed it gently on her forehead. The beeping continued, as she opened her eyes fully then and looked at the screen besides her as it drew slanted lines going in the vertical motion.

"Why are your eyes like that?" She asked as the ice was finally numbing her pain.

"I have been here watching you since you were admitted into the hospital. They only allowed one person to accompany you on the ambulance and I had volunteered to go."

She turned her head to look at the digital clock besides her on the nightstand which she failed to notice before, and her wondrous eyes opened even more this time as she let out a very light gasp, "L it is 5:42 in the _morning_. We went to the bank at 12:09 in the afternoon...I think."

"I could not leave you on your own. I would feel guilty."

"L, I'm 18. I'm literally an adult. I don't need you to watch over me like this. It's absolutely ridiculous. You should get some sleep."

"Isabella...you may not _need_ me to stay here, but I am positive you _want_ me to stay here." He formed a tiny grin under his serious and tired expression. Isabella found even more strength to lift up her body completely and sit up straight from the bed. She looked at him with such wonder and anticipation.

"As always L, you are right." She spoke, a smile forming on her own lips this time.

He did not answer her but he shifted the chair closer to her hospital bed as she made herself more comfortable by adjusting the pillow behind her.

"Did anyone say when I'm going to get out of this dump?" She spoke out loud and clearly. She heard a shush from the other side of the curtain. She had forgotten that there was someone who wanted to sleep next to her. She repeated the sentence in a whisper. "Most likely in a week. Your head injuries caused major damage. I am astounded that you even remember who I am." L said shyly.

She found herself smiling again. She could not stop the emotions he gave her at times but she knew that he was already healing her from the heart.

"My birthday is in three days, you know." He mumbled quietly.

"Yes, I am quite aware of that fact..._oh,_" She said disappointingly, "I really do not want to miss your birthday L, it would cause me even more damage since I am now your friend. I will try to get out of this facility as quickly as I possibly can--"

"No," He stated strongly, "You will leave this hospital when you are fully healed. Even if it means missing my date of birth."

"But I'll feel really bad if I do miss it. I won't be celebrating at home with you and the rest of the guys if I stay here." She notified.

"Yes, but I have now decided...that I will not be home on the thirty-first. I will be here with you."

"No! I forbid you to spend your birthday in a hospital!" She yelped a little too loud as she got more shushes from the person next to her.

"I did..._once_." He admitted quietly. She knew what he meant by this one time that he spent his birthday in the hospital. It was the night his parents died.

She remained quiet, as the feeling in the room began to change.

"Come on...L, go home. You need rest."

"No. I have already mentioned to you that I refuse to do that."

She did not say anything to his response again. L was stubborn just as he was intelligent, and not one thing you said to him could change his mind about something he felt strongly about.

"Okay. If you wish." She spoke sullenly. She knew that not even _she_ could make him feel different about it. "You could always sleep right there on that chair if you require to. I will be awake but I will not be saying much, therefore you will not be missing out by sleeping." She added.

L shook his head, "No. I would like to be of your assistance in whichever way possible. Even a simple chat would satisfy me."

She grinned, "You are so bloody uncompromising." He laughed quietly.

"So did BB get away? I am presuming he did." She asked.

He sighed, "Yes, he did. But we have Clarissa's whereabouts located on a digital map. Matthew happened to bring up the fact that he had placed a miniscule tracking microchip on her neck while she was still at the house. He grew suspicious of her and decided to take action. Being the obnoxious fool he is, I commend him for that one deed."

Isabella nodded her head in understanding, "Hm, not even _I_ was aware of that detail. I suppose that Matthew and Mello are traveling to her destination by now. Right?"

"Already done. They confirmed that she has been residing there since B took her in around midnight while I was still here. They will be visiting you in the time slot of 10AM and 8PM later today." He continued.

"Wow...I'm impressed. Things go a lot better when I'm not around." She said humorously.

"On the contrary. You are the one who makes everything suddenly...interesting." He told her. Even though the bags under his eyes were somewhat destroying the look of aspiration in his pupil, Isabella could still see it.

She felt her swollen cheeks burning as she knew she was turning red.

"I'm blushing again, aren't I?"

"Yes. Ever so the more beautiful." He stated poetically.

"Thanks..." She said shyly while she turned her head away from him to hide the newly formed hue her face held. He nodded at her response and reached into his pocket for something. He did not pull it out right away and you could tell he was being resistant. Isabella had not seen this, because she was looking to the left of her. She was examining a tray of "food" the hospital had given her which was already starting to become bad. It was most likely the dinner she was supposed to have twelve hours ago.

L took it out now – and he looked at it carefully as he wondered. He was holding a blue index card in his hand. The edges were sort of bent but he was creasing it straight with his thumb as he held it in his hand. He looked to see if Isabella was watching his every move, and she was not. He started to read it and he looked disappointed in himself when he was finished. He shook his head and slipped it back into his pocket. Obviously, he was very undecided. Isabella caught this though, at the corner of her eye.

"L, what do you have there?" She asked curiously. "Er...uh...yes, nothing." He responded shakingly.

"Well you _did _have something. You just do not want to show me."

"..."

"So...what is it?" She asked again, demanding a response.

"It...er...er...it is...uh...ah! It is my grocery list!" He responded enthusiastically as he raised both of his hands in a child-like manner in the air.

"Your...grocery list?" She asked sarcastically. "L, you don't even go grocery shopping." She added.

"Yes...I...do." He commented, his eyes widening and staring blankly at her.

"No you don't. If anything it's to replenish your stock of candy." She continued.

"How would you know?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"Because I know you. I know you as much as you know the law."

"Hmm...I _do_ know the law very well if I may say. Not to brag."

"Yeah, sure. Not to brag." She giggled.

"What? You do not believe me?" He questioned her with a smirk on his face.

"The funny thing is, you don't know me at all, Mr. Lawliet." She responded cutely, causing his stomach to go into multiple knots.

"You just want to prove that you think you are definitely more intelligent then me!"

"I object!" She yelled, still giggling. "Oh, speaking of objections, where's Phoenix and Maya?" She added.

"Oh yes, they went back to their residence and are going to visit you tomorrow. That Phoenix man was very worried, which cause the Maya girl to get a little angry. Hmm..." He responded.

"Yeah..." She laughed. "All I know, is that I want to get out of here as fast as I can."

_Before I lose this case that I'm hanging so desperately on._


	20. Another Story

**Matt POV**

Guys,

This is not manly. This is not manly at all. Writing a letter to yourself to let out your "emotions" and "problems" as Bella puts it is not going to get me a date. I don't have these "problems" she refers to. I'm just a 17-year-old guy who wants a life and is practically begging to get out of this place. One more year and I'll be a free man! I'll get to leave! Because I don't know where _you_ suckers live, but at 18, you're an adult. An adult means that no one tells you what to do. And yet, here I am writing to myself as my best friend told me to do.

Bella. Is she really my best friend? Yeah we have fights here and there but everyone does, right? I never get to experience any other relationships from being inside this horrible thing so I don't know. I mean, she used to be my best friend until that ass crept in and took her with his boney little hands. Yeah. Ass. Don't be hating me because I called your "hero" an ass. Because he is. I am never wrong.

Bella's still in the hospital unfortunately and I just visited her five hours ago, making it 3PM right now if you know how to count. She said she was feeling better but that creep wouldn't leave for me to talk to her alone. Nah, it wasn't that attorney dude. He's pretty cool. But his assistant, man oh man she's hot. Anyway, it was L. Do you want to know why I keep bringing him up? Do you? Because I am ready to blow some steam off about him right now. He deserves a whole paragraph.

Lawliet. The second half of the name that no one knows. If only I was allowed to scream that at the top of my lungs, that would be great. He would slowly fall to his demise from all the attention! And lemme tell you, L does NOT like attention! One time, I put the guy in a closet with all these girls and oh God, you HAD to be there! He was flipping out! He had NO idea what was going on! Yeah, that was my revenge for what he did to Isabella four years ago. What? You don't know what happened four years ago? Really? Lemme tell you a story guys...

In Wammy's house, we have this special celebration every time a girl in the house turns 14. A huge lame dance-thing is scheduled and everyone has to dress up in geeky clothes and go to it. You're supposed to have that one dance with your "someone special", and she chose, guess who...L. L was as skinny as that new Air laptop or whatever it's called. He refused to slow dance with her. She went into tears and basically the whole party was ruined because she wouldn't appreciate anything that anyone did for her during that night. The worst part though, was that L didn't even apologize. He had no compassion for what he had just did to her. What I'm really itching to see though, is in January, when she turns 19. Only when the girl turns 14 and 19 we have these huge celebrations. And the dance is even more important when you're older. If he breaks her heart again, I swear he is dead. But you know, she could always choose me. Being that he's taking away her heart bit by bit, my dance with her most likely won't happen.

Right now at this moment I'm putting the tapes back into their original case that cannibal put them in. I listened to all of them, and all he does is ramble about how he's always second to L. We all know his story so I won't explain it again. What did catch my attention was these sentences he muttered in the end.

_About seven eyes wonder, knowing adversity and love, a while lying indicating ending time._

I haven't told anyone about it yet because I wanna at least figure it out on my own. It has to mean something, right? Serial killers don't just go around saying epic sentences like that without it being meaningful. It has to be a clue somewhere.

I think it has to be something about being second to L. It's all he stresses about. It's all he ever complains about and I'm sure it's going to be the key into capturing him.

I was afraid...for once...when I saw that hungry look on Beyond's face as he was crouched over Bella, watching her lifeless face on the pavement. As soon as I saw that...man...I didn't know what to do.

But first, we want to catch Clarissa, also known as Anni Muron. If we get to her first we could interrogate her as much as we want when she's free of all her weapons and knives and such. Me and Mello already located where she is right now.

And speaking of Mello...

I do NOT. DO NOT like to engage in any types of activities with him! I don't know what you crazy people think, but there's a rumor going around that we have done "things"! Believe me when I tell you, MELLO IS NOT MY TYPE! I go for the cutting-edge-rocker man...er...I mean woman.

After all, my one true love is Bella, and will always be Bella!

I'm not...gay...like you all think I am! I'm way to cool to be gay. You all know that.

I think I'm gunna head out guys. I've got work to do on this case. L's not the only one that can actually think around here.

The Absolute Most Hottest Guy in the Universe,

Matt (that's me!!)

P.S. - It's L's 19th birthday today. He's at the hospital with Bella still. What a nice friend. Psht...

* * *

_This is another sketch I wrote in biology before the period ended. Enjoy :)_

Matt: Hey L, the psychologist is here.

L: Psychologist? What for?

Matt: You need it man.

L: W-what?! N-no!

Matt: Dude, really. How do you explain that stare you give? And that weird way you talk? You obviously have problems.

L: M-Matthew! Did you hire this person for these ridiculous reasons!?

*Physcologist walks in the living room, where L and Matt are sitting.*

Matt: Ah, here he is. Hey, Mr. Robinson.

Mr. Robinson: Hello Matthew. This is your er..._friend?_ *looks at L*

Matt: Yeah. You should go talk to him. He has serious issues, let him open up to you.

Mr. Robinson: Absolutely. *sits across from L* Now, what shall I call you?

L: You may call me...er...Ryuuzaki.

Mr. Robinson: Is that a last name? Mr. Ryuuzaki?

L: No. It is my first name.

Mr. Robinson: Oh. I suppose it would be more polite to call you by your last name though, if you prefer.

L: No. It is fine.

Mr. Robinson: Oh...okay. Therefore...er...Ryuuzaki, may you explain to me why you choose to sit like that?

L: I have a very peculiar sitting style - or so I am told. If I do not sit like this, my deductive skills will be decreased by 40%.

Mr. Robinson: Oh...okay. And...what about your sweets obsession? You know, Ryuuzaki, so much candy is not healthy for you.

L: *gasps* How dare you even mention that fact to me?! Candy is my energy source. It shall never betray me in any unhealthy way!

Mr. Robinson: Oh...I uh, see. Next, is there anything you would like to let me know?

L: Hm...I am anti-social but very intelligent. Almost scarily so. I try to go off facts, not ideas. I have been called a...er...prude by some, because of some statements I have made were labeled "insensitive". Wammy was kind enough to take me in when I was a child, and has been helping me since. If for some odd reason you feel the need to give me a gift, please do not give me socks or any form of footwear. They will go unused. Cake is much more prefered. I generally keep my opinions blunt and honest. Why form a relationship on false statements and thoughts? One should always speak their mind. If you are certain someone is guilty, make sure they are prosecuted properly.

Mr. Robinson: Ah...I...er...see.

Matt: I told you he was a physcho.

Mr. Robinson: I think that I shall come back another day Ryuuzaki...er...maybe.

*exits quickly*

Matt: Dude you've got a disease. I didn't think anyone could clear a room out so quickly.

L: And I suppose your fear of aluminum foil is not strange at all.

Matt: H-How...how did you k-know?!

L: I am L. Lawliet. I know _everything_.

*L walks out*


	21. You've Got Mail Jeevas

"_About seven eyes wonder, knowing adversity and love, a while lying indicating ending time_."

"_About seven eyes wonder, knowing adversity and love, a while lying indicating ending time_."

"_About seven eyes wonder, knowing adversity and love, a while lying indicating ending time_."

Matt's room was filled with the sound of the same coded phrase over and over again. He was sitting in one of his dark blue video gaming chairs. He rocked back and forth in it as he adjusted the volume of the audio tape player. Matt was almost torturing himself by doing this. He wanted to be the first one to solve the coded message that Beyond would repeatedly say in his tapes. He was though, the only one who knew of this message, since the others hadn't heard the rest of the tapes. He just simply summarized it for them, leaving out the most important detail so that he can accomplish something for once.

Matt leaned back in the chair to fetch his goggles that were placed on the night stand behind him. He put the audio tape player down to his right on the floor and strapped them on, as he continued listening. He only went to up about three seconds after Beyond finished stating the sentence to rewind it and play the phrase again.

He searched for any special emphasis that may have been placed in the words as they were spoken. Any noises that could have signaled importance. But there was nothing. Nothing could signify another meaning to the sentence. Nothing could spark a thought in his mind. There was though, one thing he thought about.

He thought about how Beyond always put himself before L. How he would always say things such as "B came before L". Matt then decided that the phrase's real meaning had to do with something of that nature.

"Maybe If I re-arrange the letters...?" He asked himself out loud. He was the only one in the room, so he wasn't worried about anyone hearing him. He grabbed a notepad from the same nightstand beside him and he took a pencil as well. He scribbled down some words that could be made out of "about", but once he got answers that didn't make a lot of sense, he decided that it wasn't the correct way to solve it.

"Beyond Birthday is a criminal mastermind...what would I do if I had the same occupation?" He asked himself again.

"Well, in his case, I would make sure I knew that everyone thought I was the best. That everyone knew I was first. But...I'm _not_ first. I'm second." He said again to himself.

He paused as he got goosebumps on both his arms. His mind clicked and he fetched for the audio tape player again and he played the sentence again.

Fumbling for the pencil and the notepad, he etched the sentence in.

About seven eyes wonder knowing adversity and love a while lying indicating ending time.

He wrote down the sentence again but this time he bolded the _second_ letter of each word if it had one.

A**b**out s**e**ven e**y**es w**o**nder k**n**owing a**d**versity a**n**d l**o**ve a w**h**ile l**y**ing i**n**dicating e**n**ding t**i**me.

**B E Y O N D N O H Y N N I**

He erased several letters as puzzle pieces began to form in his mind.

**B E Y O N D**

He smiled intelligently to himself as he knew what to do with the other letters, "To find the next set of letters, it's going to be based on L. I know it is. Since I found BEYOND with the second letter of each word...I have to use the _first_ letter of the next words. L is _always_ first."

**a**nd** l**ove** a w**hile** l**yingindicating** e**nding** t**ime

**A L A W L I E T**

Skipping a few lines from where the last etching had been written, he completed the decoded sentence.

**BEYOND A LAWLIET**

"YES!" Matt screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran around his room. He had to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He ran into his wall on purpose and backed away once he felt the pain he had caused himself to his forehead. But even as he suffered, he smiled energetically and laughed non-stop about what he had just achieved.

"Matt...why are you so happy?"

Matt turned around cautiously as he saw Lizzie appear by his doorway.

"What are you doing here?" He asked uncertainly.

"No one wants to play with me."

"Go next door to Isabella."

"She's in the hospital, dumbo."

"Oh yeah. Go to Mello.

"Mello went out drinking."

"Without me?!"

"Face it Matt, Mello doesn't like you."

"Shut up."

"It's not my fault!"

"Go to Near."

"He doesn't share his toy robots!"

"Go to L."

"He's anti-social."

"..."

"Plus, he's staying with Bella. Oh! I should call him to wish him a happy birthday!"

"Don't remind me."

"You don't like L, do you?

"Shut up. Go to Wammy."

"He's with Mabel."

"Go to Evan."

"He's a rough boy."

"Lizzie...is there **anyone** you can go with that can play with you besides me?"

"No! You're the only one with the audio tape player!"

"Lizzie...why do you need the audio tape player for?"

"I found this tape thingy sticking out of the toaster in my room."

"Lizzie it's not called a toaster. It's called a vent."

"But hot air comes out of it!"

"Whatever. Do you have it with you?"

"Right here!"

Lizzie revealed a special 5th audio tape belonging to Beyond Birthday in her grasp. She put out her hand for Matt to reach for it, but she pulled back when he was about to.

"Play with me."

"Lizzie...Lizzie, I can't. I have to solve this case and that tape can help me."

"You're solving a _**case**_?! You!?"

"..."

"That's so uncommon Matt!"

"...Yeah..."

She smiled gleefully and charmingly as every young child would. Her red curls were neatly spiraled and her green eyes shown brightly as they met Matt's.

"How 'bout...I make you a deal." Matt said coolly.

"Okay! What's the deal?"

"If you give me that very important tape I need, I'll show you how to beat the evil witch in the last level of your Pink Pumpkin Princess game, alright?"

"The last level?! You know how to do that?!"

"Yes...I do. Using a little method I like to call **cheating**."

"But Wammy told me cheating is bad!"

"Ugh. You don't cheat on tests, you don't cheat on boyfriends, but you can cheat on games. Okay?"

"Alright...but as long as Isabella doesn't get mad."

"Why would she get mad?" He said, losing his patience.

"Because she told me to play the game fairly!"

"Yeah well she doesn't know any better. Especially about boys."

Lizzie smiled, "I'm going to go call her and tell her that you said that now."

"N-no...Lizzie don't." He said nervously.

She ran to the phone in Matt's room and quickly dialed the hospital phone number. He ran to her and tried to stop her from dialing, but she was quick, "Hi yes, may you pass me to Isabella Beaumont's line? Thank you." The familiar voice was clearly heard on the other line after several seconds of being put on hold.

"BELLA! MATT SAID YOU DON'T KNOW ANY BETTER ABOUT BOYS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, while Matt grabbed her to make her be quiet while she screamed. Lizzie put her on speaker so Matt could hear her too.

Isabella obviously heard what Lizzie screamed. "He said _what?" _She asked. Isabella was probably smiling teasingly, "This doesn't have to do with your love for me, does it?" Lizzie blushed, "AWH! Matt you love Isabella?! That's SO cute!"

"N-no. I d-don't. She's just lying."

"But Wammy said that it wasn't right to lie!" Lizzie said.

"She just wants to get on my nerves."

"But Wammy said that it wasn't right to get on people's nerves!"

"Well it isn't right to be screaming personal things out loud!"

"So you DO like Bella! I knew it!" She cheered happily as she jumped in the air cutely.

"Lizzie if you don't be quiet I'll push you out the window."

"But Wammy said that it wasn't right to push people out of the window!"

"Damn it, don't you know when to shut up?"

"But Wammy said that it wasn't right to tell people to shut up--"

"LIZZIE CAN YOU ESCORT YOURSELF OUT OF MY BEDROOM?!" He yelled.

"Bella! Please hang up!" He spoke from the other side into the phone. He tugged on Lizzie's arm motioning her to exit the room. With that, he pulled the tape out of her hand and snuck it in his pocket. There was silence, but then a high pitched scream.

"ISABELLAMATTTOOKTHETAPEANDHEISNOTGOINGTOGIVEITBACKTOME!"

She screamed it in a full out crying whine. Isabella could barely hear what she said, or meant.

"Wait, what? What tape?" Isabella seemed to ask curiously.

Matt reached for the phone base and pressed the "END" button. He had ended the conversation. Lizzie, not saying a word, stormed out of Matt's room and slammed the door behind her.

He sighed as he locked the door and put the tape in the audio tape player...

_"Ahem...oh...hello! You've found my erm...hidden tape. I decided to hide it in the place where it would most likely be found. A child's room. They're so...hehe...__**curious**__, kind of like your friend Anni here...hahahahahahahahahaha...a child is bound to find a tape like this. Now, there's something I would like to talk about in this tape. It is my location. I could tell you exactly where I am right now, and where I'm heading, but I wouldn't want to lose the anarchy."_

_**_

Isabella's hospital room was still dull and meaningless to any source of hope patients had when they gazed upon these walls. It was well around mid-afternoon when Isabella hung up the phone and pulled out a colorful wrapped box from the draw besides her and handed it to the genius who was standing by her bed. She was still lying down when she handed the box to him.

"W-what is this?" He asked speechless as he took the box from her. "Happy 19th birthday L." She congratulated. "Isabella you did not have to purchase anything..." He started. "No, I wanted to." She said kindly. "T-thank you very much."

He slowly ripped the dainty wrapping paper from the small box. He put the paper he had just ripped on the nightstand besides him. He carefully opened the jewelery box and his eyes widened in astonishment as he revealed to himself what she had given him.

It was a silver necklace with an L in his coister black font. It's stainless steel shine made his eyes sparkle as he held it up from the black band. The "L" was the size of the three middle fingers on your hand. He smiled weakly, "I adore it, thank you."

"You're welcome!" She said cheerfully.

He didn't know how to thank her correctly. He knew that inside, she was not settling on just his words. Her eyes told him that she wished she could approach him right now, but in her condition, she could not.

Suddenly, someone interrupted them. It was the kind young nurse who had helped out Isabella with the bandages when she was first admitted into the hospital. "Ms. Beaumont, you have a visitor." She stated graciously. "Oh. A visitor? Who?" She asked curiously.

"A young girl named Clarissa. Do you know her?"

"Yes. I do. Please bring her in. We have a few things to discuss."


	22. Accusations, Arrest, and Establishment

L had not known why Clarissa was considered a visitor in the hospital where Isabella was staying. After all, she was capable of murdering someone. As the police facts said, she _did_ kill someone. _Multiple_ people actually. L assumed that someone in the hospital's faculty would have recognized Clarissa from somewhere, but not even he had recognized her from the crimes she did. He also assumed that Bella would not accept the nurse's request for a visitor. After all, what could she and Clarissa speak about now?

Isabella was calm and collected about the idea of Clarissa visiting her. He had thought that the bump Beyond caused her to get had configured with her deductive skills, because even he was a bit nervous of seeing Clarissa again. He was almost trembling. He knew though, that Clarissa would probably not attempt to do anything of the dangerous sort in front of hospital authority, where she could get caught. He knew that she had to have minimal intelligence to get away with the things she did.

When the nurse left the room, the two of them heard one set of footsteps walking up the hallway to Isabella's hospital room. L glanced at Isabella to see her reaction to the footsteps, but she was still completely fine.

Clarissa stepped into the room shyly. She did not meet L and Bella's eyes, which were laying heavily upon hers, especially L's. Clarissa looked around the room quietly and curiously. "This...is a hospital room?" She questioned. Isabella looked at her strangely. She was also trying not to replay the memories she had of Clarissa of when she had tried to murder her. She knew though, that the Clarissa that was standing in front of her at that instant was possibly not the one who had turned the knife on her and Mello.

"You've never been in a hospital, have you?" Isabella asked. She had a type of gracefulness to her voice, something that L could not understand about her. Bella could stay completely calm in the hardest situations if she wanted to. Clarissa finally met her eyes. She didn't look furious or angry at her, she looked desperate. Clarissa shook her head, "No, never."

L looked forcefully at her. He hated how she was acting innocent so quickly in their first conversation since the incident. "What about your parents? Did you not go to the hospital to see them when they died?" L asked quite rudely. He rubbed his non-bare feet against his jeans remembering that he was wearing his torn up Converse. Clarissa gasped lightly and clasped her hand over her mouth. She looked sorrowfully and shockingly at L, but he wasn't intimidated. "How did you know?" She asked quietly. "Number one, you _obviously_ were put into an orphanage because of that reason. Although I do not know what Watari-- er...Wammy, could have seen in you that made you so special. And number _two,_ **Beyond** told us." He said with the same indolent tone. Clarissa looked down to the floor and all that was seen of her head was her scalp.

She was dressed with a burgundy shirt that reached above her knees. She had black leggings accompanied by the same colored burgundy boots. Her hair was parted how it usually was, but this time, her super straight hair was wavy and she had a side bang swooping over half of one eye. Her beach blonde hair was glossy and perfect, but something was terribly wrong with her.

L walked up to her, crouched over her with the tip of his thumb in his mouth. "Anni Muron, would you like to tell us something?" He asked curiously in a tone mixed in with his original one. Clarissa looked up from looking down at her shoes to meet L's eyes. She looked flabbergasted, because she had thought that no one but Beyond knew her original name. Her eyes were swollen and puffy, and they had a thick layer of pink skin excess which signified that she had been crying recently. She nodded as she quietly whimpered. Isabella sat up straighter from the hospital bed. She had something in her hand that she knew would come useful if something like this were to occur in her stay in the hospital. A semi-low click was heard as she pressed one of the buttons from the handheld device she clutched in her palm from under the hospital bed covers. Isabella had to make sure that Clarissa wouldn't catch on to what she was doing, or else she would stop talking.

Clarissa cried out suddenly, "Beyond...!" L stared at her blankly, "You are making no sense." Isabella smiled softly, trying not to let Clarissa see that either. Both of their eyes fixed on the sixteen year old girl in front of them. "He...made sure that..." She continued. Clarissa had to take several breaths in to release the tense air she held inside of her. Both of the detectives knew that Clarissa was not comfortable with revealing what she had to say, as if she was nervous someone else would find out she was talking to them about it.

"Listen to me, Isabella." She began again, "He has a plan...and...and..." She stopped again. She didn't have that high pitched fake blonde voice, her voice was calm sounding even though she was quivering.

"He's planning on killing you both." She finally revealed. She blurted it out so fast that Isabella had to think back to understand what she said. Clarissa placed her hands over her face quickly and sobbed while she was struggling for breath.

Isabella and L were not moved by this at all. They had gotten many death threats in the past, and obviously none of the killers had gone on with their plans.

"How do we know that you're not pretending?" Isabella asked. Clarissa looked up in disbelief. She had shiny tears trickling down her pink flushed cheeks. "What?! You think I'm lying?!"

"It is simply just that you were planning to kill Isabella last week, and now you are confessing to both of us. It is not that believable." L stated intelligently. "He told me to threaten her and Mello! You _have_ to believe me!"

"And if we don't, you're going to pull out a knife on me _again_ right?" Isabella said. "No! Please, you guys have to trust me!" She practically screamed.

"What about all the murders you are accounted for?" L asked.

"It's **HIM**! He put the blame on me all those years ago so his plan to get out of jail would work!"

And then, there was silence. L and Isabella's eyes met. As L looked in hers, he wished that he could confide in her about something else. He wanted to speak the truth to her. The absolute truth. He longed for the day that he could explain to her what he started experiencing when he was younger. L was not the type, but he wanted to enclose only him and Isabella in a box. That way, he could be with her for as long as they live, and she would never be harmed. Because L's only desire in the whole entire world did not have to do with his work. It had to do with _her_. Something that she would probably never know. He needed something though...something for her to realize how much he really longed to be with her. L thought though, that the thirteenth guest would be his answer. That the thirteenth guest to walk through the doors of Wammy's was L's chance to prove it to Isabella that she was always in his mind, whatever he was doing. Even when he was attempting to solve the biggest case in the entire world, she was always there. He always pictured her being right next to him. And even so, sometimes he would think of what he would actually say to her when he got the chance. Because he always pictured his confession of this crush that seemed to be growing to take place years from now. But it did not matter that Clarissa was a criminal deep down. All that mattered was that he and Isabella were on the case _together_. Working side by side like they should have been from the beginning.

But he had to take his mind off of it. It was not the right time to be imagining about something that he thought could never form for her. On the contrary though, what he had hoped for already _was_ forming in Isabella's eyes. They both weren't too sure on what to believe when it came to the girl that was standing in front of them at that moment. They could either believe Clarissa and go against only Beyond, or they could believe Beyond, the serial killer and cannibal, and go against both of them.

"Oh. L, happy birthday by the way." Clarissa said quite happily, smiling. She took out a box from a pocket of her shirt and threw it to L, and that's when Isabella's mind clicked. She jumped out of the bed, the bandages still strapped around her forehead, and caught the box mid-air. Because, what she heard from Clarissa's pocket the whole time, _was_ clicking. Not only a broad and simply known sound of clicking, because Isabella could very well hear everything from when Clarissa took the box out of her pocket. The _box_ was **ticking**. In one swing, she threw the box out of an open window and into the bushes below the window sill. L ran to the door and shut it, preventing Clarissa to run out. Even L had caught on to what was inside the box. Clarissa looked suddenly shocked, and her cute and innocent demeanor was destroyed instantly. A loud explosion was heard from outside and L had to catch his breath as he leaned against the heavy door.

Isabella ran to Clarissa, leaving a very important object on her bed that she had been using before. Before running to Clarissa though, she took out a pair of hand cuffs from the nightstand that she had been hiding there if she had to use them. She strapped them onto Clarissa's arms after she forced her to turn around and hold her arms behind her so that she could put them on. Clarissa was screaming and yelling so much that Isabella was surprised that the hospital employment did not try to break down the door L was still leaning against forcefully.

L grabbed the phone and called the police to come and take Clarissa into their facility. While he dialed, Isabella was trying to hold down Clarissa from squirming out of her hold. "Oh yeah, Clarissa," She started. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense. You're going to jail." She said coolly. The police came rushing in the hospital room along with some of the hospital's faculty. They took Clarissa roughly from Isabella's arms which released her willingly. _One problem of this case, is solved,_ she thought to herself. L smiled at her as if he could not believe that what just happened, happened. She winked at him and she noticed that his cheeks were flushing a bright red. She couldn't help but feeling her cheeks burning too from the look he was giving her.

**

"No way! You didn't!" Matt and Mello said excitedly at the same time. Isabella was back home, and it was the day after Clarissa's arrest. Bella, Matt, and Mello were in the garden and it was around two in the morning. Matt was facing Isabella as they sat on the bench to talk to her, while Mello was leaning against a very strong apple tree that had been in the garden for years now. She was explaining to them every single detail of the previous day, since she had just got out of the hospital that afternoon.

One of the things that she showed them, was the voice recorder Isabella had been hiding under the covers of the bed. She recorded the entire conversation, even up until the police took Clarissa away. She could use the tape as evidence to the court when Clarissa's trial would take place.

Both of the guys were extremely proud of Isabella, and they hadn't expected her to make such a big arrest at her age, but she did it. She had to admit though, she absolutely loved the attention she was receiving from all the people in the house.

She still had one major problem though. Without Clarissa, there would be no possible link to finding out where Beyond was residing. Clarissa was the bridge that she and L had to take to get to B, and now they didn't have her. She found the alternate routes though, when Matt decided to let her in on a small detail.

"Beyond said in the hidden tape that he's living in one of the back rooms of one of the stores in the mall." He said, sort of furiously. "One of the stores...in the _mall_?! He couldn't figure out a better hiding place?!" She exclaimed. "There's about one hundred stores in our mall. Finding him would be difficult." Mello stated. "And plus, he said he's hiding in a back room, which would make the store owners think we're weirdos or something for wanting to look in there." Matt added. "Well not really. If we get a search warrant to the other parts of their store that aren't shown, then we would be able to look for him." Isabella reminded both of them. "I wonder what he would do when we find him." Mello wondered as he looked up into the sky. "Probably freak out." Matt responded. "Actually, I think he wants to be found." Isabella stated curiously as she gazed at the sky as well. She was becoming transfixed on two stars that shown directly above her; she smiled secretly to herself.

"Why would you think that?" Matt asked. "He's giving all kinds of clues. He has to want us to at least _try_ to discover his hiding spot." She answered. "Did you guys ever think that maybe he's just trying to capture us or something?" Mello asked immaturely. "He wouldn't capture you guys." Isabella stated knowingly, "Neither of you have black hair."

Matt and Mello were quickly reminded how Beyond Birthday was only interested in victims with black hair. "That would leave just you and L." Matt said depressingly. Isabella nodded. There was nothing else she would want to reveal to them. She was actually hiding a lot from Matt and Mello, which wasn't too expected of her. Last week, she was wondering if Beyond would actually kill her. She had mixed feelings on her final decision of the topic because she hadn't gotten to know Beyond while he stayed at Wammy's too well. And she also failed to put herself in his case and the information it contained with it when it happened. She also _feared_ that he would go after L in revenge. Isabella didn't know quite as much as she could have about the murder that was once considered family, but she knew that she did not want to find out his preference at the last second where she couldn't do anything about it. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the immature tone of Matt's voice though, "Hey Bella, your boyfriend is coming." Mello laughed as he motioned for Matt to get off of the bench. She didn't have to guess who they were referring to, she already knew. And as it was obviously known, she could see L walking out of the sliding doors and into the garden. He was walking the path as Matt and Mello left Isabella alone on the bench. Well...she was not going to be alone for long.

"Hi, L." Isabella greeted as he came and sat next to her. "Explaining your interesting arrest to Mail and Mihael?" He asked as he faced Isabella with concern just as Matt was facing her before. With _interest_. "Yeah, I'm just happy we got rid of her." She responded as she looked at his black hair, thinking twice about what she was thinking about before. L nodded simply at her answer. He looked up at the misty night sky just as Isabella had done before. She was awaiting for him to comment on the two stars in the sky, and he did, only it was a bit different. "Isabella...I believe our parents are next to each other at the moment." He said sweetly as he kept looking up. Isabella was curious, and she averted her eyes to the sky too. This time, there weren't only two stars, there were _four_, shining down on them. She was more then joyous by his cutely-put words. "You really think so?" Isabella asked seriously. She could never doubt her theory about the stars. "Of course I do. They shine upon us now letting each other know that everything will turn out pleasant in the future." L was still looking up into the sky. Isabella looked at him though, because she could sense that he was disquieted. "Are you worried?" She asked softly and gently. He met her eyes and it was like as if a firework had just exploded, because both of their hearts began racing at the road that this conversation was going down.

"About?" L asked. "What's going to happen." She responded. "No...I cannot be. I have to be inviolable in these kinds of situations." He answered seriously. "L...it's okay to be scared." She said quietly, and full of meaning. He didn't answer her. He did not want to, because he knew that something that caused his heart to be beating more then ever was possibly going to happen at any minute.

"We don't know what's going to happen with this case. Maybe...something _will_ happen. Maybe between two very important people." Isabella hinted kindly. L could not help himself. He took one her fragile and cold hand and enclosed it between his two strong and warm ones. "What are you referring to?" He asked. She suddenly wanted to take back what she said. She did not want to say that she was obviously talking about them two. "If you are concerned about my safety then I assure you I will be fine." He added. That took a lot of pressure off of her, because she could then just follow what he had said. "BB is dangerous, L. And you _know_ he has it for you." She reminded him. "Yes, I suppose so. But there is nothing I can do to change the fate that has been put out for me already." He said with gracefulness and a bit of sadness. She so longed to wrap her arms around him at that very moment, but she was uncertain about how he would feel if she had done that. Lately, she thought, they had been getting to comfy with each other.

She decided to change the topic as she saw the necklace that he was wearing, "I see you're enjoying your birthday present." She said as she giggled though her words. "Yes, I admire it greatly. And I thank you again." He said smiling as he picked it up from his center-chest where it fell from the cord that was wrapped around his neck. "It was...the _only_ present I got for my birthday. And if you hadn't thought to catch that flying box, it would have been the last." He mumbled sweetly. She hadn't realized what she had done for L until he spoke those words to her. She had saved his _life_. The only life that she wanted to be in so desperately at the moment.

L came up close to her and pressed his gentle lips upon her right cheek and turned bright red. Isabella was even redder though, because she was not expecting it at all in that night. "Thank you." He whispered, as he found it hard to focus his eyes on something else besides hers.

"AWWWWWHHHH!" Exclaimed a younger and girly voice from an upper window of the mansion. L and Isabella quickly brought their attention to the top window to the right of the back of the house where Lizzie was standing with a camera. "THIS WILL MAKE SUCH A CUTE PICTURE FOR ISABELLA'S 19TH BIRTHDAY!" She screamed happily and excitedly again. L found himself chuckling cutely and surprisingly, so did Isabella. Lizzie left the window and L turned once again to Isabella, "I suppose you do not already have someone to accompany you to that ball of your birthday, am I correct?" He said slyly. "No, I don't." Isabella said smiling, knowing what was coming next. "Oh. In that case, I will ask you myself being that I will not allow you to be hanging around any other fool that night." He said, releasing a small but enduring smile. "_Only_ because you don't want me hanging around other guys, L?" She said, winking again. She knew what he was thinking already before he even had to say it. "Well...I want to make my mistake right again." He said seriously. This wasn't the answer Isabella was expecting, "What mistake?"

"Many years ago, I passed up the chance of dancing with you at your last ball, a mistake I am never willing to forgive myself for...I realize what a fool I was and I am willing to try it again if you are willing to accept my apology."

"Of course I'm willing to." She stated kindly, gazing into his eyes the same way he was looking at hers. He stood up and guided her with one hand away from the bench. He placed his arm around her waist and she looked surprised as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Would you like to practice now?" She asked him sweetly. "Not exactly practice, but I would like to get to know you more. I do believe that I do not know you enough."

"So you're going to relieve that worry of yours by dancing with me tonight? At two in the morning under four stars?" She asked as they began stepping their feet in alignment to their partner's slowly. "Yes, romantic is it not?" He said, bring a smile to her face. "Romantic? Gee, L. I didn't know you were that type of guy!" She laughed. "Well I can only be with such a beautiful girl." He admitted shyly as once again, both of their faces lit up. At the same time, they both looked up at the sky, admiring those brightly lit four stars which shone down on them, watching their every step.


	23. A Plan Beyond The Normal

"I'm waiting for an answer, Bella." Matt warned impatiently. She was backed up against the corner of the kitchen wall, and Matt was keeping her from escaping until she had given him an answer. He wanted to know what she wanted for her birthday desperately, because he had hated what he had gotten her_ last_ year. Let us just say, that the pear tree wasn't to Isabella's liking.

"Honey, just give him the name of any old thing. That way he'll leave your poor soul alone." Mabel mentioned as she washed the dishes a few feet from them. "Yeah? Well I'm not giving my best friend a freaking tree for her birthday again." He answered her as she chuckled and continued her work. Isabella giggled too, because the pear tree hadn't grown since last year and it was absolutely barren.

Lizzie and Evan came rushing into the room. Lizzie had several roles of wrapping paper in her arms. They were pretty laminated ones with plenty of sparkles and glittery foils. Evan had a brightly colored streamer clutched into his palms. They smelt of evergreen trees since most of the children in the orphanage were helping Quillish take down the Christmas tree since it was over two weeks ago. Wammy's House at Christmas time is one of the most beautiful things that you can ever witness. On the outside, rows and rows of bright lights were on the gates, surrounding the entire house. The biggest tree planted in the front of the house was decorated with plenty and plenty of ornaments and strings and strings of different color lights. Every other thing outside of Wammy's had some significance of Christmas and the breathtaking holiday that it was.

"Omigosh, Bella!" Lizzie cried happily. Evan looked at her, his eyes widening in curiosity as he watched her speak excitedly. "Do you want barbies for your birthday?!" She asked energetically. Evan chuckled kindly as he saw the sarcastic look on Matt's face. He moved a little bit from Isabella so she could answer _them_. "Whatever you like, but really, no one has to spend money on me." She answered generously. "What?! C'mon you have to want _something_." Matt said. "No Bella! You're so pretty and nice and you deserve a gift!" Lizzie exclaimed cutely. Matt chuckled cooly, "You got _that_ right." Evan crossed his arms angrily and stomped his foot on the ground hardly, "Matt! Don't say that! You can't ruin L and Bella's marriage!"

Isabella turned bright red and looked at Mabel immediately for help. But she didn't offer any, because she was laughing hysterically, "Ha! Them, married?!" She tried to say under her breath. "Uh...marriage?" Isabella finally got the chance to say. "Of course! You and L are obviously in love!" Lizzie exclaimed as she bounced up and down with joy. Matt gave Lizzie a warning glance and she backed down from her excitement a little bit. "You have to admit it Matt, they _are_." Evan said to Matt, ruffling his blonde hair with his tiny fingers. Matt didn't say a word.

"Love? I honestly do not recall using that word." Said the person monotonously as he entered the room. Mabel giggled to herself again, as she felt what an embarrassment this could be for Bella, who's mouth dropped open and cheeks flushed such a bright red color. L walked up to the same corner that Matt was keeping Bella in, and in one forceful look that he gave Matt, he backed away, and Isabella was free of her isolation. Matt gave L such a dirty look that all L could do was just stare blankly at him and watch him leave the room. Lizzie and Evan cheered for L, "See! You really _do_ love her! You got that annoying twit away from Bella!" Mabel laughed loudly again as everyone looked at her. L's cheeks did not turn any color this time, for he was calm and sincere towards the suggestion the children were making. Evan walked up to L eagerly, "So..._do_ you love her?" Mabel turned around and seriously looked at Evan and L. The whole room froze and stared at them both. Isabella had multiple chills running down her back. L stared blankly at Evan at first but then he began thinking. He put the tip of his thumb to his lip and his left hand was place inside his front pocket. "I am not positive at this exact moment. I know that I do enjoy her presence to a great extent right now. But perhaps in the future, I will."

Mabel's jaw dropped, "L, I hope you are well aware that the girl you're talking about is right behind you!" He turned to face Isabella. He smiled a tiny bit as he saw her shocked reaction. "Yes, I am well aware."

**

Isabella was lying on her bed, three hours later. She was not sure if she was excited or worried about her 19th birthday next week. It would be the last big celebration as a teen she ever had. She was positive that everything would be fine on her part, but she was worried about one thing. She was worried about L. She was not sure whether he would keep his word on his dance with her. L was a pretty trustworthy man, but she always had her doubts.

"I can't believe you like that freak." Matt said annoyed as he walked into her room. He closed the door behind him and sat down on her chair from her desk. He turned on her laptop. "How would you know that I like him? Maybe I hate him." She responded, still laying down. "I know you like him because you turn red like a bloody tomato every time he's in the room." He answered her. She sat up, "Matt, I thought we were cool about this." She said sincerely. He clicked on the Photobooth application on Isabella's screen. "Yeah. But it's going to bother the shit out of me when you get a broken heart." Isabella raised her eyebrows, "How would you know that?" Matt chose an effect from the menu and took a casual photo of himself, with Isabella sitting up on the bed behind him. He took his goggles off and placed them besides him on the desk. He snapped another one of himself, this time, with a much sexier look. Isabella sighed. "L is destined to die in the line of work very soon. It's as simple as that." Matt said carelessly. He did not have compassion at all knowing that he was saying this to _Isabella_. Matt continuously took pictures, not caring for Isabella's hurt expression that he could clearly see from her reflection in the camera.

It was about five minutes of complete silence when he decided to say something, "What?" Her vision became blurry and her eyes were puffing up. He took a few more shots of himself, not realizing the state his "best friend" was in. "What?" He repeated. Then he got a pretty good look at her. He turned around quickly and just stared at her in awe, "Why the hell are you crying for?!" He said in a loud-mannered tone. Isabella tried not to say anything, because if she did, she knew that the tears would be streaming down her face quicker then she could run out of her own bedroom. Matt was waiting for an answer again because apparently, he didn't know of the damage he was saying to her when he mentioned L dying.

"D-d-don't...e-ever..." Isabella tried saying. She was stuttering and she could not get her words to come out right. "Y-y-you k-know I-I-I...c-can't h-h-handle...!" She attempted to say. "What the hell did I do?!" He yelled.

It was right then when L had opened Isabella's bedroom door since he heard the yelling. Isabella gasped and jumped off her bed. She ran to him and hugged his waist so tight that he probably could have stopped breathing. He wrapped his arms around hers and gave Matt such a hatred glare, that it was then that he realized what he had done to her, _again_. She was sobbing now, knowing that L was there to rescue her once again. She was pretty sure that L's simple white shirt had patches of her trickling tears now, since he was holding her so close. Matt did not have any words to say as well, as he watched the two of them holding each other so closely. He did not know that it was possible for L to actually _appreciate_ someone as much as Isabella. He did know _what_ to do though. He walked out of the room as quickly as he could before L would possibly throw him out of a window for hurting the person he obviously cared a lot for. With Matt out of the room, Isabella released her hold a little bit and looked up at L, who was looking incredible so close to her. "Are you okay?" He asked her gently. "Yeah, now I am."

**

"What am I supposed to do...she failed...Anni...failed..." Beyond said to himself. He was sitting just like L on a torn up brown couch. It had degraded yellow cotton coming out of "supposedly" patched holes. He had a pocket knife in his hand, and he was cutting up the couch as he thought carefully of what he was supposed to do.

It looked like he was residing in a huge warehouse. The walls were grey, and they had patches of oil and grease from the previous years that it had been used. The warehouse was a huge, one floor place where it stunk of paint and other substances. He chose to walk around the place barefoot though. He tussled his hair with his fingers as he struggled to retrieve the knife, because he had dug it so deep into the couch. He finally stood up and walked over to a rotting old desk. He walked crouched over, just like L did. And his shirt, was exactly the same as L's besides the fact that Beyond's was black.

He opened the first drawer, which was slimmer then the others, and took out 12 manilla envelopes. He placed them on the desk and closed the squeaky drawer. He hopped on the seat and with his hands, pushed himself towards the desk. With the tips of his fingers, he went through the envelopes, stopping here and there to look at things. He came across an enormously bulky envelope, that had one consonant written on it heavily in marker. He opened the envelope and pulled out multiple sheets of lengthy papers. He pushed all the other envelopes to the other side of the desk so he could have room to work.

While he stayed secretly in Wammy's House, he gained access to these files when there was not anyone around. Each envelope, had everything to know about each member. The one with the most information, was of course, L's. It contained all his achievements in his years there and almost everything about him. Except for his last name. Beyond was forming a very high maintained plan to end these shenanigans once and for all, but he needed a weapon that could not be confiscated from him. He needed a weapon that would not make it obvious that he was trying to kill someone. And he needed a weapon that would last for as long as he lived without rusting or getting worn out.

He had an idea of what his ideal killing tool could be. But he had no idea of where to possibly acquire it.

Beyond put the files of L back into his envelope and quickly searched for a name in the other pile. He went through most of the envelopes, but yet he could not find the person he was searching for. But after minutes of searching, he found it. The only reason why he could not find this person's envelope was because it was too thin and it was hidden upon the others.

This envelope was indeed Isabella's. She had solved multiple mysteries, but none of them she received credit for besides a few. The reason for this was that L had assisted her in some cases. This of course, was to Isabella's disadvantage because all the credit was shifted over to him.

He opened her file as well, and took out a few papers. One of these papers, was a strange letter. Beyond was confused when he first held this in his hands, because it was just written recently, several months ago. Also, the writer _of_ this letter _was_ Isabella. That wasn't the most bizarre thing though. What was strange was that she was writing it to her parents. Beyond quickly skimmed it over and to his advantage, he learned a lot about what was going on in the house at that time. He quickly found out that L had been acting rather different around her, which brought a smile to his face. She also discussed about how she had wished that they were still here, or that they would answer her.

BB quickly grabbed a few sheets of paper and a fountain pen that was lying near by. The paper was old looking, and when you touched it, it made a crinkling noise. He dipped the pen in a bottle of midnight black ink and wrote.

_**Isabella,**_

He then stopped. Something had sparked a thought in his mind.

"If only...I could kill someone...without being there at the moment..." He spoke creepily. His voice was sketchy, and it sounded as if he had a cold or a sore throat. "But...I can't do that...I would need something to kill from long distance...besides a gun." He placed the pen back into the ink and stopped writing. He remained still. He looked at the pen, which was seeping up the ink to replenish itself. He then looked at the paper, where only the name "Isabella" was written.

"I know what I need. I need...I need a notebook."


	24. Plan B

Hey guys I'm so happy that some of you put my story on your alert list! That means soo much to me because I thought this story was going to be a total failure :) Anyway, here's the next chapter, Plan B.

* * *

_**  
I'd like to make myself believe**_

_** That planet Earth turns, slowly**_

_** It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**_

_** Awake when I'm asleep**_

_** Because everything is never as it seems**_

It was karaoke night once again at Wammy's. All the members were sitting comfortably on the couches that surrounded the walls watching Lizzie belt out a softly-beated song at the top of her lungs. She was cute, and even cuter when she was moving her voice in a melody like she was that night. All eyes were on hers, except for one pair. Matt couldn't stop looking at Isabella, who was sitting quite cozily next to L.

_**Cuz' I'd get a thousand hugs**_

_** From ten thousand lightening bugs**_

_** As they try to teach me how to dance  
**_

Most of the older members of Wammy's House could not stop looking at Lizzie's cute little face. Even L was transfixed on her adorable voice. When Lizzie finished her song, she got many cheers from the entire room, and the clapping echoed throughout the halls as well.

Mabel got up from one of the sets of couches and went over to the microphone that was placed in the center of the room, "Okay, who would like to be next?" She smiled kindly as she shifted her glare to Near, who was staring blankly at a wall across the room. "Nate honey, you never participate in any of our activities, would you like to sing next?" She asked politely. Near's eyes opened widely in rejection of Mabel's request, "No. Definitely not." Mabel looked disappointed, "Why not?" He looked annoyed, "I do not sing."

The entire room was egging him on, and so was Isabella, who screamed, "GO NEAR!" Near gave her a warning glance, and she giggled loudly. His angry look suddenly turned into a wide grin, and Isabella began to feel uneasy. "Why don't we let Bella sing?"

Isabella frowned as everyone started cheering _her_ on now. Even L, had raised his arms shouting her name. Matt on the other hand, stopped looking at her and failed to pay attention to the others who were egging her on. Isabella looked at Mello, who was smiling shyly at her, for he longed to hear her singing voice. Lizzie and Evan looked pleased at everyone's reaction to Near's proposal. "Fine." She said as a bright smile appeared on her face.

She walked up to Mabel, who generously held out the microphone to her and whispered, "You'll do great, lovey." She smiled in thanks and knelt down to the karaoke screen, choosing a song from the selection. "Ooh! Bella, press the random button!" Evan said excitedly. She looked at him, "Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt." She pressed gently on a button and the songs began shuffling on the screen. She faced the area where she was sitting. In other words, where _L_ was sitting; looking at her as she smiled at him, causing him to turn bright red. Luckily all eyes, besides Matt's, were on her and not L.

A soft-starting song began playing and Isabella clutched the microphone in her hand and brought it close to her lips...

_**When the world starts crashing down**_

_** I hope that you're right in front of me**_

_** When the light goes out**_

_** I can count on you for holding on strongly  
**_

She fixed her eyes on L, who was looking at her with such curiosity. As if he was asking himself, _why is she looking at me like that for?_ She caught herself smiling at the answer to that question, which she planned to keep remained in her head.

_**The only thing**_

_** That will save me**_

_** Is your bravery**_

_** When the world starts crashing down  
**_

All of the children and older kids thought that Isabella had a pleasing voice. They admired the chills that it gave them as it trickled down their spine. Her words were soothing and meaningful, as if she was directing them to the man in front of her. Often Matt and Isabella's eyes met, but when they did, Matt looked away quickly. She began noticing that as her eyes searched the room, they were always meeting back with L's.

Soon enough, the song ended. Her cheers were a little bit lower then Lizzie, but it was still impressing. L clapped the loudest though, and he had a small, shy, smile on that Isabella couldn't help but to blush again. Mabel escorted her back to her seat as she requested that somebody else come to the center of the room. L whispered, "Good job." to Isabella as she sat down once again next to him. "Thanks." She answered shyly.

"L?" Mabel called out to him. "Er...yes?" He answered innocently. She grinned endearingly as she put the microphone in front of him, "Would you like to give it a try?" Isabella laughed to herself, and so did Matt. They both looked at each other quickly from across the room, and then focused their attention on L again. "Sure." He replied simply. Isabella was completely shocked, "L! You're going to sing?!" He looked back at her as he walked up to the center of the room, "I would like to try something new." Isabella shook her head as she giggled to herself sweetly. A lot of the kids, especially Near, were astounded that L even considered coming to the event, and now he was about to _sing_. He pressed the same button Isabella had pressed, and the karaoke machine picked a random song for him.

As soon as the song played, Isabella starting laughing hysterically out loud, and once again, Matt had done the same thing. The song was a high pitched bubbly pop song, with fast beats and a quick tempo. It was the type of music that reminded Isabella of bubble gum for some reason. L stared blankly at Isabella; his eyes drooping. With his simple annoyed tone, he began to "sing". But all he was doing was reading the words with the melody. Even this made Isabella laugh harder.

_**I am the candyman**_

_** Coming from bounty-land**_

_** Oh my love, you know I am the candy man**_

_** Oh my love, come catch me if you can**_

_** Oh my love, you know I am the candy man**_

_** Coming from bounty-land  
**_

Isabella fell off the couch and continued to laugh. Her cute almost 19-year-old giggle got Mabel and the littler kids laughing too. Even L decided to grin a little bit. The song's lyrics were the definition of irony. L began laughing as he mumbled the rest of the words because he couldn't help watching Isabella laugh there on the ground next to him. He finished the song and hovered over Isabella, who was still on the floor. He put his hand out to her and almost everyone in the room gasped.

"L's offering to let someone touch him again!" Lizzie cried out, astounded.

He smiled at this and looked back at her. Isabella sat up from the ground and looked at L and the hand he continued to hold out for her. She wasn't laughing anymore and her wide grin diminished to a small, sincere one. Slowly, she reached her hand out, and he grasped onto her hand. She wasn't lifted up immediately though. They just stood there; her sitting up on the floor, and him standing over her. He chuckled cutely and she smiled wider in return.

Lizzie cried out, "SEE! I told you they were in love!" She clasped her hands together and her eyes became big, as they absorbed the entire scene. Matt put his goggles over his eyes, and that wasn't enough either. He put both his hands over his eyes and shook his head as faced his head towards the floor. Mello smiled endearingly, for he was happy that they were getting along.

Finally, L pulled Isabella up, and she stood next to him. "Thanks." She added. "My pleasure." He answered quietly. Nothing was happening after that, they just stood there, and everyone was just looking at them, admiring this sudden interest they had in each other. But Matt couldn't stand it anymore. He ran out of the room as fast as he could. His door could be heard from upstairs as it slammed. Isabella sighed as she looked at the door. That chemistry that L and her had just then faded away due to that disruption. "Oh dear..." Sighed Mabel. "Maybe I could go talk to him." Mello suggested.

L shook his head, "That may work, but I believe I am the only one who can fix this problem." Both Isabella and Mello nodded, because that was certainly true.

***

Beyond Birthday had tried many different "experiments". He was shuffling through old composition notebooks, hoping that a spark would enlighten a memory from the past. He had a lot of blank composition notebooks where he had not written his continuous ideas for destruction in yet.

Beyond came across one neatly sized nameless notebook, though. It was slim and it had lined pages on the inside. He then decided that this would be the ideal notebook for his long distance killing plan. He sat down calmly on his desk and he took out a crinkly piece of faded looseleaf that had been forced under the desk. He put the book beside him on the desk and wrote the following on the looseleaf...

_**The Murderer's Notebook **__(the title for an amazing book of murder!)_

_by Beyond Birthday (that's me!)_

_ I've started this plan for many reasons...no wait...I don't think this is a right way to start this. After all, this is just the beginning of my very important and detailed plan! And I have used this old and yellow piece of paper to write it down in case I happen to forget. Not like I'm capable of doing that._

_ Okay. I need a grand beginning. Something that will make my followers go insane over me._

_ This notebook will not be a log of death victims. This notebook will have the victims' names in it before they die. Yes, you have read this correctly. Before they die. How this is going to work you ask? I know how. I will light this book on fire. But it will not burn. You think I'm crazy right? Don't worry...I get that a lot._

_ Long ago, this notebook was given to me. Well...er...it wasn't actually given to me. I found it. It was dropped right in front of my eyes from the sky and landed at my feet. I was outside in a park when it happened. Yes...er...a park. Sometimes I do like to be relaxed from all the chaos I bring upon myself...heh heh. _

_ It fell out of thin air, and I knew that someone, or something must have caused this. I picked up the notebook that had nothing written on the cover, and I held it with my index finger and thumb. Suddenly, a monster showed up in front of me. Yes, a monster. Although I was very familiar with these types of monsters from a legend from Japan. These monsters are called shinigamis, and they are Gods of Death. I quickly recognized the creature, and showed no fear. He or she (I could not tell) had great black wings, but only on one side of their body. He or she, was very boney and quite ugly if I may say..._

_ I was then explained that the shinigamis in the Shinigami Realm were "bored", and they needed someone to entertain them. I happily took part of this. They asked me to give this book a use and meaning, and when I did, they would know because what ever was written in this notebook would come true; as I was told. Now, I know what that use will be. I will use it for death. Not my death, of course. The death of others. I'm surprised I haven't thought of this before. People will be more afraid of their surroundings, which makes me...happier._

_ It makes me feel much more...powerful-er...and I admire you all for letting me torture your daily activities. Hee hee hee...ahha..._

Beyond folded the looseleaf paper in half, because he was done with his continuous ranting. He put it on the desk but his eyes adverted back to it and he did a complete double take. The looseleaf paper was old, but it had letter sketched onto it...

**DE - A T - TOHEN  
**

He looked closer at it, "De at Tohen? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He looked at the words and he was transfixed at what they _really_ said.

He took in a deep breath as chills trickled down his spine, "_**Death Note**_."

* * *

Amazing? Yes? No? I was hoping that some of you would love this chapter ending. And yes, De, your name happens to be in this chapter!

Reviews are more then welcome!


	25. Sparring Matches

**Hey guys, sorry that I didn't update for a long time. I was punished for a while, and then when I got my laptop back, I started getting massive stomach cramps. And I still have them which is killing me. Anyway, I'm also sorry if this chapter seems to be a bit un-well-written and lazy. I'm really in a lot of pain right now :/**

**

* * *

  
**

"It seems to me, that the given title of my notebook has changed..." B said out loud to himself. He talked to himself much too often. At first, he did not recognize the "De-At-Tohen" message was present on the old piece of loose-leaf. He found it very eccentric because it was never there when he picked it up in the first place. He began panting slowly, because he knew for sure that he had not written "Death Note" on the paper since he moved into the warehouse. "Did...the shinigami write this?"

He asked quizzically to himself again. He hopped down from his chair and looked around him, "Shinigami, are you here?" He called out. He walked down the dark alleys of the warehouse. It had gotten dark outside, and the few windows around the rim of the ceiling did not shed any light for him. There was only one oil lantern that was available, which he always kept on.

Beyond clutched it in his left hand as it dimly shone over the places where he stepped. He had the notebook in his right hand.

The warehouse was pretty quiet with the exception of the continuous sound of flapping coming from farther down. He did not think as to what could be producing the sounds.

The outline of Beyond's muscular and toned face shone from the oil lantern. He could only see his bare feet and a little bit of his jeans from the lantern, as it appeared to slowly begin going out.

"Theos. If that is you, I demand that you show yourself to me." He ordered. The flapping came closer to him, and Beyond's grasp on the oil lantern tightened. He did not see anything yet. He heard more whooshing sounds from behind him this time, and he quickly turned around. He held the oil lantern in front of him and shone light on the floor around him. Nothing was there. BB had to admit that he was extremely scared, for one of the first times in his life.

He slowly turned back around and halted at the sight of a hideous monster. Theos, who was Beyond Birthday's Shinigami who had first presented the notebook to him, was present right in front of him. He was hovering several inches off the floor, by one big black wing that he had on his right side. It appeared that the wing was silky in texture, although most of the feathers were ruffled and damaged.

He had a white and boney skull-like face with a long jaw and hypnotizing red eyes. His torso were made from carefully sculptured bones. His fingers were meaty and raw, though. He had two stud earrings on his left ear, and one crucifix earring on his right ear.

Beyond started panting rather heavier, although the worst was already half way over. Half way. He looked at the Shinigami, who was now meeting eyes with Beyond. Theos had to look down, because he was obviously higher in height then Beyond was.

He began immediately, "You choose to use the notebook for evil?" Theos's voice was cackling and rough. Beyond tried his hardest not to stutter, "Uh...yes...err..."

Theos was still hovering over the ground, and chose not to place his boney white toes on the ground.

"What are you exactly planning to do once you activate this notebook?" Theos asked again.

Beyond preferred that he would not ask so many questions. "I...will...write someone's name down in the book...and...and...they will die." He mumbled slowly.

The eyes of the Shinigami opened widely, "Really," he asked curiously. "In that case, I will accept your request." He said finally. Beyond look bewildered, but very pleased. His confidence grew again and his inner-killer-self caught up with him again, "And not only that, but I'll be the one providing the cause...and the time...and the date of death!" He laughed wildly after his statement for about five whole minutes.

"Quit it." Theos warned impatiently. Beyond even found ways to get on a death god's nerves.

"I shall grant this book the power you wish for it to possess," Theos started. Beyond grinned maniacally, "But of course...there is a condition or two." Theos finished.

Beyond's stomach dropped. He hated conditions. Theos swiftly and quickly knelt down for his face to be directly across from Beyond's. He had to be sure that he understood what he was going to say next. "You will create a set of rules for this notebook... That way, it has circumstances in which it may function." Theos said.

Beyond look frustrated at him, "Rules?! You think I have time for rules?!"

Theos stared at him angrily and his red eyes were almost illuminating the entire room with the furiousness. "Not only that, but you will have to make a deal with me. I will trade you my eyes for half of your life."

BB looked bewildered once again, "Your eyes?"

"Yes, you can see the name and lifespan of any individual just by looking at them." Theos explained.

"Ha...haha...heh...heheheheh...hee...heehee......HAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHA!" Beyond laughed, starting off low and ending with an insane high pitched hoot. Theos raised his boney eyebrow because even a death god thought that Beyond was a bit peculiar.

"So is it a deal?" Theos asked him abruptly. "...of course." Beyond agreed, his laugher dying down, finally. Theos nodded, but then stopped himself from leaving just yet. "One more thing. You need to know that I will be the one to kill you in the end."

Beyond's facial expression turned serious and inquiringly, "Kill me? There will be no need for my death, Theos." The Shinigami cast his hand over Beyond's head and in a few seconds, Beyond's dark eyes illuminated with a glowing red light. "You have the eyes of the Shinigami now, and your lifespan was just split in half. Before you know it, you will die. So I suggest you start creating rules right now."

Beyond looked around him, he could see everything in only red as if his permanent vision was night vision. Theos followed Beyond to the desk as B sat down, pulling up the Death Note close to him.

He fumbled for a pen as he put the oil lantern besides him. He opened the notebook and turned to one of the first pages and began to write.

Death Note

How to Use It

I.

- The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.

***

Isabella admired that simple, yet breathtaking glance that L was giving her. When he took initiative of her situation and decided to speak with Matt. His lips curled pleasantly and his eyes slightly opened larger as his pupils grew. She smiled back at him, pleased, that he decided to save her from another heartbreaking conversation with Matt.

She despised how he would get angry even though he promised her that he was okay with her fondness for L. But somehow, he always came back to the known fact that he was never going to be with Isabella if L was around.

Isabella watched as L quietly exited the room. He probably had all that he had to say stored in his mind already. "Bella? Why can't you and Matt get along?" Lizzie asked curiously yet cutely from across the room in her seat. "It's not that we don't get along..." Isabella answered. She didn't want the children, especially the younger ones, to take part in Matt's stubborn-ness. "Then why does he always leave your pleasant conversations with L abruptly?" Lizzie asked again, using an accelerated vocabulary for someone her age.

"You're a young genius, why can't you figure it out?" Near asked mockingly. "It's because Matt likes Bella. Duh." Mello said in return. Near glanced over at Mello, who turned quickly as their eyes met.

"I can't see why everyone can't just love each other!" Lizzie complained. Isabella walked over to her, and kneeled so that she was eye level to the young one, "That's not how the world is, unfortunately. No matter how many times someone tries to bring peace, something has to ruin it. At least that's how I see it." Isabella put one lock of her dark hair behind her ear and waited for Lizzie to reply.

"Why would someone want to do that?" Lizzie asked solemnly. "No one knows." Bella answered honestly. "But...you work so hard to make the world a better place. I don't like knowing that people try to mess that up." Lizzie said, grasping one of Isabella's hands and holding it close to her.

Isabella's face lit up, since she was of no recognition that she was so important to someone.

"Me?" She asked surprised. "Of course. Don't you rid the world from evil? Like a superhero?" Lizzie asked again, her beautiful green eyes shimmering. Isabella could feel the other people in the room smile. "I-I...never thought of it that way." She answered, as she remained staggered. Lizzie nodded endearingly, "Well now you know!" Many people in the room laughed sweetly and the conversation she and Lizzie were having.

Isabella wasn't only exultant because of that amazingly sweet compliment that she had just received. She was also very pleased because for once, someone thought of her to be separate from L.

At that one moment, she wasn't in L's continuous shadow that he found ways to hold over her. She was her own person, and in no way linked to the achievements that the greatest detective in the world had created.

**

The door to Matt's bedroom was not completely shut. It was left a bit open, and that's how L could tell that he was in there. When L stepped up quietly and opened the door, Matt was already playing video games. He knew that L had opened the door, but he purposely did not turn around. Matt obviously held extremely bad grudges.

"Mail Jeevas--"

"Never call me by my real name." Matt interrupted coldly.

"But Isabella is allowed to--"

"Isabella is different. You're a girlfriend stealer."

L stared blankly at him, "Girlfriend?" He said flatly.

Matt finally turned around and tossed his game controller on the floor. He walked up to L and raised his goggles to his forehead, pushing locks of his long hair behind. He tightened his fists furiously, "Yeah. Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"I do not know what you are referring to. Isabella is not my girlfriend." L spoke those two sentences with such delicacy that it was almost impossible to ever hear him speak that away to someone who treated Isabella rudely at times. His droopy hair locks were piercing through his enchanting dark eyes, which also seemed to be dealing with the situation gently.

"Maybe you guys aren't together yet, but you will be." Matt admitted coldly. He turned away from L and took several steps away from him. L was now staring at his back. "Truthfully, I'm anxious to say different, but I'm afraid that will not be happening to your advantage." L said impassively.

Surprisingly, Matt did not grin immediately once hearing what L said.

"No. That's not true. Bella likes you." Matt confessed.

L's heart stopped just as every other organ in his system did. He could not find the words to tell Matt that he strongly disagreed to what he had just said. It would be too perfect if she liked him in his mind. For he, would one day let her know that he liked her. But for now, he decided that Matt had to be telling him false information. He was completely convinced that she could never have told Matt that.

"Let's change the subject here," L started. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down to his bare feet, "_It's completely impossible..._" He whispered quietly to himself.

Matt turned around and lowered his goggles back to where they belonged. He shook his head in order for every lock of hair to be lowered in it's correct position. Matt liked his hair very much, if you could not tell already...

"How are we going to settle this?" Matt asked, his coolly pitched voice back in tone again.

"Excuse me?" L asked inquiringly.

"You say that you and Bella won't be together. That means that she's open to anyone else. Including me." Matt told him rudely.

L blinked multiple times and his eyes widened greatly. He put the tip of his thumb to his grinning lip and spoke, "So...you want to...hmm...fight for her, apparently?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay then. I know what we shall compete in. I _do _hope you enjoy tennis." L remarked with a sly smirk as he walked out of the room. Matt was left dumbfounded. He realized now that he shouldn't have let L choose what they compete in, for their beloved Isabella. To him, tennis was one of the most boring things that someone can do with their life. He also knew that L was a champion at the game. Putting both of those aspects together, the chance of Matt winning was very low. But it was more then just the game they were playing according to Matt. He could not rely on just the game's score on winning Bella's heart. He knew what he had to do. Something that L could never pull off.

Cheat.


	26. What Better Prize Can You Win, Right?

Hey people :) Cramps are gone - YAY! You could probably tell by how long this chapter is that everything is alright now. Make sure you're sitting down because this is going to get really suspenseful; to everyone's liking of course. Hmm...I remember I was supposed to say something important but I forgot. Oh well. 

**

* * *

  
**

Isabella tightened her fists furiously as she wanted to throw anything she can get her hands on at Matt. He looked rather sheepishly at seeing Isabella this mad. He had come into her room to apologize like he should have done initially, but she could care less for what he had to say. Her mind was functioning on wild thoughts of something _else_ Matt told L.

"You...told him..._**I LIKED HIM?!**_" She said angrily. Her voice was tense and Matt was slowly taking steps away from her as she began to walk closer to him. "Matthew...I will do...such evil things to you..." She started. Matt put his goggles above his eyes for protection. He knew that he shouldn't even had mentioned it to her. He should have just apologized and said nothing more of him and L's conversation.

"Yeah...er...I thought..." He began. She interrupted him, "You thought what?! That he would be completely transfixed on what you said and totally forget about your problem with me?! He's _**L**_! He doesn't forget _**anything**_!"

"Well...um...maybe it will work out for you...maybe you guys will become better friends now...?" Matt considered shyly. He was terrified that Isabella was going to push him down the stairs or throw him out a window.

"It's not _going_ to work out at _**ALL**_ because L is not lovable! He doesn't like me!" She screamed. She did not even think that maybe he could hear her from his room. Matt shook his head, "Bella Bella Bella...you're blind aren't you?" He said, smirking.

Isabella calmed down a bit, "What do you mean?"

"L _does_ like you. And he said the same exact thing. He thought it couldn't work out because _you_ didn't like him."

She scoffed, "Yeah, I'm _sure_ he really said that. Why should I trust you anyway? You're bloody bipolar!"

Matt lowered his eyes, "I'm not bipolar. I just have mood swings."

Isabella tried not to giggle, but he deserved to be teased about what he had just said.

"Oh and another thing, we're kind of fighting for you." Matt said gleefully. But that bright smile of his quickly dropped when Isabella grew extremely quiet. It wasn't quiet for long though...

_**"WHAT?!"**_ She screamed in a high angry pitch. They both heard footsteps coming towards them, but Matt was the only one who was alert of who's they could be. L opened the bedroom door quickly and he looked rather scared, or surprised, that such yelling could be produced from an angelic girl. "What the bloody hell is going on here?!" He asked.

Isabella furiously turned to him, "**L...leave...**"

"But what's wrong?!"

"**I SAID LEAVE!**"

Poor L was so frightened of her feisty attitude that he went running back to his room. Matt gasped and backed away from Isabella more. She had to catch her breath in order to even say any more, "What _exactly_ are you going to be competing in?"

Matt answered quietly and shyly, "Er...tennis."

Isabella rolled her eyes and dropped herself on the bed. Her and Matt both knew it was obvious that L would be the champion of their match.

"Two days before my birthday ball...you and L are going to fight over me?"

"Yeah. This afternoon, actually."

Isabella rose up from her bed, "You're going to lose." Matt nodded, "I know. But I need to win. I'm not letting that ape get to you."

Isabella closed her eyes furiously but decided to calm herself down. This was the only time she was going to allow someone to make fun of L and get away with it. She had done enough yelling for the day.

"I'm going to cheat somehow." He stated. Isabella shook her head, "You can't cheat in tennis!" He smiled charmingly, "I can cheat if Mello is judging." Isabella shook her head even more, "Mello is judging?! Well he's obviously going to find some way to make you win!"

"I know. I'm going to be making some mistakes in this game obviously, and I'll just tell him not to call it and only count L's." He said simply. Isabella crossed her arms, "You think _L_ is going to make a mistake?"

"This is _you_ we're fighting over. He ought to." He said hotly. He began to walk over to her open door to exit but then he stopped and looked back at her, "Three o'clock at the court, be there."

**

When that time came, Isabella did not want to exit her room. She hated seeing one of her closest friends losing. She honestly did not know who was going to win. If Mello stayed faithful to Matt, then the scores would even out. But if Mello decided to play fair, it was L all the way.

She could hear the many little feet of the children running down the stairs getting ready for the game. Only the three of them knew what the game's purpose was. If the littler kids would know that who ever wins is Bella's, then some type of mischief would be formed amongst them. She glanced at the clock. 2:58. All of the running had ceased and she decided to exit her room then. She walked out the back door and found that many people had wanted to watch the match. All of Wammy's house was there, including Quillish himself. He was seated next to Mabel and Lizzie, who were looking forward to this type of entertainment. Isabella chose to sit high on the grass hill, instead of standing along the gates of the court with everyone else.

She looked for Mello and he was already talking with Matt, who seemed pretty confident about the game. Matt was swinging the tennis racket back and forth coolly as their eyes met. He winked at Bella and continued to discuss his tactic with Mello. She looked for L, and he was standing impatiently on the court looking down at his worn-out converse. Isabella giggled a little bit, for it were rare moments like these when he was seen with shoes on. Quillish turned around and smiled at Isabella, "Why don't you come down and sit with all of us?" She turned red, "No thanks Sir, I like the view from up here better." She called out to him. "This is such an unexpected match, where you aware of this?" He asked randomly. "No Sir, I was notified prior to this, though. But have fun watching it, I know it'll be surprising."

Matt walked onto the court and Mello climbed upon one of those life guard chairs, the very tall ones. He sat on it comfortably and he had a microphone in his hand. Many of the girls that were the same age as Matt cheered wildly for him, but he did not pay attention to them. He tried to make eye contact with Bella again, but she refused to look. Her eyes were set on Mello for now.

"Helloooooo the children of Wammy's house!" He said energetically into the microphone. Many of the children laughed, because only a few of them have seen Mello so energetic. "I am your amazing host, Mello! And we are here today for a tennis match, between Matt and our beloved L!" All of the members at Wammy's cheered wildly for the both of them. Even Mabel and Quillish were smiling cheerfully and clapping.

"Very quickly, the rules of tennis. Well...they're too many, actually. So never mind!" He said brightly. Mello really knew how to make the crowd laugh. Isabella hugged her knees as she raised them up to her. She was beginning to get goosebumps.

"Anyway, let's begin. First serve is from L!" L met eyes with Isabella, who supportedly gave him a cute smile. He smiled back at her, and threw the ball up into the air. He followed it with his eyes, and leaped to the side. When it was eye level to him, he swung the racket and the ball practically flew to the other side of the net. Matt quickly got into his stance and with one swing, he returned the swing back over to L's side of the court. "Woah, I'm doing good!" He said to himself. L hit it back to him with a forceful swing, but it gracefully hit Matt's racket. With all of his might, he swung the racket so hard that the ball landed over the bounty lines of L's side. L looked at Mello, who looked nervously at the two of them. Matt didn't wait for no one, "C'mon L, serve the ball already!" He complained.

L looked at Mello, "You were supposed to call that." He muttered monotonously. Mello started sweating, "I...er...I...uh...missed that one...sorry, L." L scoffed, _I'll let that one slide for now._

L served the ball once again and Matt followed the ball with his eyes too, making sure that he managed to get it over the net every time. _You can't take away what's most important to me, L._ L pounced to the left side of his field, to save the ball from dropping to the floor. With one swing, he got the ball over the net smoothly, _it won't be too long until you lose, Matthew._ Matt missed the ball that time, as it bounced feverishly on his side of the net. Matt stomped his feet on the ground like a child. L had gotten past him.

"15-Love!" Mello called out from his chair energetically. He was practically screaming in the microphone. Lots of the littler children cheered loudly, while the older ones clapped energetically. Matt gave Mello a threatening stare and Mello mouthed the words, "_What do you want me to do?!"_

L smugly tossed the ball over to Matt, who served it poorly. _I'm not that dumb, L. I could see what you're thinking behind that stupid smile of yours._ It barely got over the net, and L had to dive for it. But with L's amazing swing, the ball got over. _Don't under estimate me. You know who will win in the end._ Matt hit the ball furiociously. _You're probably wondering the same thing I am right now. Who will win. If that __stupid Mello continues to take my side, I'll do everything in my power to make you lose._

L missed the ball, surprisingly. The look on his face was price less. He looked like as if someone just stabbed someone right in front of him. Matt laughed proudly as he watched the ball roll over behind L. Half of the crowd screamed against Matt, while the others cheered for him. It was going to be a very close game.

"15 ALL!" Mello chanted. He happily glanced at Matt who gave him a thumbs up. L feverishly took the ball behind him and swung the racket. He swung a little too hard though, because it passed the bounty lines on Matt's side of the court. Matt broke out in a maniacal laughter, while some of the girls in the crowd mimicked him. He winked at them and they all fell to their feet as their hearts melted. He smiled at Isabella who's face was tense with worry.

"15-30!" Mello screamed again. He pushed his straight blonde side bangs away from his face and tugged the zipper to his crimson leather shirt down a little. He sat up a little bit from the tall chair to ease the chocolate bar out of his back pocket and eat it, only to realize it was half squished.

Isabella could see that L wanted to win so badly, and she honestly hated watching him sweat so much over his victory. She brought her legs closer to her and squeezed her arms around them, "Please L...please win...don't make Matt win...please L...please." She said out loud. Wammy looked back at her and she looked at him alarmingly. "Isabella, did you say anything?" He asked with curiosity. She was sure that he had heard part of her thoughts that she said to herself, "Er...nothing Sir, just thinking out loud." He nodded kindly, his cheerful red cheeks glowing like they always did.

Isabella focused back on the game. She didn't even notice that Matt served the ball. She thought that he was going to be extremely bad. She thought L would be gaining every single point there possibly was to the game, but he wasn't. He was losing to someone two years younger then him.

Isabella watched the droplets of hard-worked sweat drizzle down L's cheek. His white shirt was beginning to stick to his chest. It held onto him so strongly that it didn't move when L did. The ball was going back and forth between the two "men" until Matt failed to return the hit.

"30 ALL!" Mello screamed even louder then he had done before. He was expecting much more people to cheer for L, and of course, he was right. Isabella watched as Wammy clapped his hands rapidly and whistled. Mabel was raising her arms in the air, and Lizzie was cheering for him. She was saying things such as, "GO L!" and "SHOW MATT WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!". Isabella watched her surroundings as she stood up from her grass sided area and shouted, "YEAH L! MAKE ME PROUD!"

Her stomach dropped. She suddenly wished that she could hide herself somewhere as everyone stopped and turned around to look at her. She got some pretty weird looks. Poor L turned beat red and tried to hide his face. Lizzie whispered to Wammy, "See Wammy-sir, I told you they liked each other!" Wammy nodded acceptingly as he chuckled and looked back to Isabella, who quietly sat back down. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. _They don't know why L and Matt are __**really**__ competing. I should keep my mouth shut from now on..._

The game was close to being extremely tense now. L and Matt eyed each other as if they were going to claw each other's heart out if they lost. The crowd didn't know who they were favoring anymore since it was a possibility that either of them could win.

Matt hit the ball over L's foul line again. Wammy tsked his tongue as L shot Mello a warning look. "Er...uh...um...ahh...mm..." Mello didn't know what to do. He looked at Matt, who looked like he was about to climb on the chair and beat the crap out of Mello if he didn't say what he wanted him to say. Matt looked angry, but L looked somewhat understandingly at Mello. L knew what Matt had planned to do and understood that Mello was just helping his friend. But he wouldn't accept that in this situation. L _had_ to win. He knew that everyone loses sometimes, but he didn't want to be the one that lost this game. Something much more important was on the line this time. If he lost, he wouldn't be suffering the loss of some delicious crate of apple truffles. He would be losing the one thing that made him go on in his day. If some foolish boy took her away from him, he would be destroyed. Plus, L was not even sure if Isabella would accept it if Matt won. He didn't even know if she would accept it if _he_ won. They shared some intimate moments, but he wasn't completely sure that she favored those moments they had. He hated this uncertainty. He hated looking into her eyes and not seeing an answer. Sure, that brought mystery upon them. But he had to be sure, or else he wouldn't try to get closer. Rejection was a big thing for L, and not knowing whether she felt the same way was slowly killing him inside. He just hoped that when the time came, he wouldn't be too late.

Him and Isabella met eyes. She hoped that he was getting the message. She wanted him to win. She _needed_ him to win. If not, she would be cast as a prisoner in the arms a man younger then her, who didn't even appreciate her at all. But L...he was different. She knew that. Somewhere behind that blank stare and dead seeming eyes, there was laughter. There was laughter about everything that they had gone through since the moment she walked through the doors of the orphanage. The day that her and L met wasn't as friendly as she hoped it would be when she was little, but it was all worth it now.

Mello saw all of this. He looked at the both of them, and the kind-hearted stares they were giving each other and could not help but to know what was the right thing to do. He did not want to come in between them and this match. He did not want to follow Matt's orders.

Matt looked at Mello and waited impatiently for an answer. Mello put the microphone to his lips and looked at L, who had now focused his attention back on him. He then looked at Matt, who was crossing his arms tightly. Mello cleared his throat, "Ahem...40-30." He smiled as the entire crowd chanted for L. Matt started threatening Mello and saying some very explict things to him, but Mello just ignored it and admired L's tiny smile.

The crowd lessened out, and were all watching heavily on the two players. They both got in their stances on the court. If L got one more ball past Matt, he won. And if Matt got a ball past L, it would be a tie, and they would have to keep going.

Isabella slipped her Blackberry out of her pocket and opened up a new template to send text messages.

_You're doing great right now. I hope you win. Let's show that bastard who really deserves me._

_ I_

She smiled and sent the message. She knew that L would not care to open it now, but later on she was sure that it would bring a warm smile to his face when he opened it. L successfully served the ball, and Matt hit it back successfully as well. The game kept going on for about 10 minutes like this. There were several close calls, but both guys managed to keep their skill level up. There was sliding, falling, and a little bit of both at the same time. Both of the men's eyes were locked on the ball as they followed it back and forth, aligning it with the winded waxed strings of their rackets.

Isabella clenched her legs close to her. She couldn't deal with the suspense of the game. Mello was clenching his fists tightly as well. He had to make L win. He knew he had to.

He took out that squished chocolate bar again, which he placed next to him on the chair. He squished it in his hands more, but didn't allow the melted chocolate to drip down yet. Mello wasn't that far from where Matt was standing, and plus, Mello had very good aim. He locked his eyes to Matt's racket. He took the soggy chocolate bar in his hands and began squeezing the tips of it, so chocolate will coming out. He arched his hand back and quickly threw it to Matt's racket, just when Matt was about to hit the tennis ball. The ball caught on to the sticky wrapper filled with chocolate oozing out now, from the impact of Mello's throw. Matt looked utterly shocked. The ball fell to the floor and slowly rolled away. When the ball impacted the chocolate bar, it had stayed on, but then rolled off soon enough for it to be called out. Even L looked surprised at the outcome. Mello took the microphone in his hands again and spoke to the silent audience, who was carefully watching the scene as Matt began to have a tantrum.

"Ladies and Gents, children of Wammy's...you all saw what just occurred. The tennis ball dropped from Matt's _unlucky_ racket. I'm afraid...I'm going to have to call that out." Mello said proudly.

Matt gave him the most filthiest look as he ran out of the area and back into the house. All of the children and older kids from Wammy's went onto the court to congratulate L happily. Isabella stayed on the grass sitting down, waiting for her time to congratulate him. After several minutes, the crowd began to depart the court and they all started forming inside of the house. Isabella walked down the grass to a gleaming and...sweaty, L. He was waiting for her on the court as he swung the tennis racket back and forth. Isabella approached him, trying not to be as excited as she was. That probably would have freaked her out.

"So...you won." She said kindly, giving him a warm smile. She twirled her gorgeous and shiny black hair in her fingers, to avoid being empty handed. He smiled back at her, "Yes, I did. It was hard work..." He said breathlessly. "But you did it. And...I knew you'd win. Especially if you're after a prize such as the one you just received." She beamed.

His face rose to a light hue of pink. "I admire knowing that we're very good friends now."

She nodded, "Yeah, me too."

They were both silent. L looked at her for some type of conversation to get going. It was extremely awkward.

"So..." Isabella said. Wandering her eyes from the powerful stare L was giving her. She could have melted right there on that court if she kept looking at his eyes like that.

"Isabella, pardon me, but there's something I _must_ do."

He took her hand and pulled her close to him. She was becoming absolutely breathless. She could feel L's own breath on her as he breathed. Her stomach began going wild as a bunch of fluttery feelings started to emerge from no where. "Can...you tell me why I feel like this?" She whispered quietly. Her voice was perfectly synched into the moment.

"No...but I can show you."

* * *

**Mwah ha ha! :D You're all going to hate me for making your minds go insane with images of L x Isabella fluffiness! I feel like I have a fan group or something :P That's how your amazing reviews make me feel. *hint hint***

**Oh and recently, me and my boyfriend just figured out that we are sociopaths. Look up what they are if you're curious. It's pretty scary :) I'm 58% and he's 64% sociopath. **

**I think I'm going to stop babbling now...**

**You probably have enough anger bestowed upon me :D**

**Review please! (just thought I'd add that in;)**


	27. Regret

**Hello my endearing so-called "fans"! I'm sitting here eating sour cream and onion chips. You didn't need to know that. Oh well :P. After seeing my breathtaking boyfriend yesterday (yes, he IS breathtaking), I decided I should make the beginning scene between L and Isabella...well...breathtaking! I use the word "breathtaking" SO MUCH! Anyway, have fun reading Chapter 27: Regret.**

**

* * *

**

Isabella glanced down at the strong and helpful hand that was clasped in hers. She could not help but to glance back into L's mysterious eyes again. He was irresistible, and she was beginning to learn that throughout these past months. She thought forward to her party for a moment, and how magical it would be since her and L were so close now. Isabella had images of them slow dancing at the right time of her moment. She forgave L for that time he had ruined her last party when she was fourteen.

L looked deeply in thought at her. One of his hands were free, and he used it to place his hand on her delicate and soft face. She smiled sweetly, as nerves in her body began to work faster. They were preparing for something extraordinary to happen. Usually, your initial thought on something is correct, and Isabella was secretly hoping that all the signs were right.

He brought her even closer to him. So close, that their knees were touching each other. Isabella's stomach began to churn, preparing herself for a breathtaking moment. Slowly and perfectly, L leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers. She smiled in the kiss, and he could feel it. He caressed her cheek as gently as he could and Isabella blushed incredibly.

To L, the kiss lasted forever, and could satisfy him for weeks. He did not know what to say to her after, but as their lips softly parted, ideas started to form. Isabella gazed into his eyes again, which seeped into the soul that he had not opened up to anyone besides her.

"What was that for?" She whispered quietly. He let go of her hands, and took his hand of his cheek. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled endearingly at her. "I won't have to share you with some exasperating fool." She wrapped her own hands around his waist as well. She could feel the flesh through his shirt that made up his waist. She did not mind at all, though.

He looked down at her, and she looked up at him. Both faces had a graceful smile upon them. L looked like he was about to say something, but he could not find any words at all to speak what was on his mind. He just kept staring at her and could not look away. The same went for her. "Isabella...I've been meaning to say something to you." He finally mumbled in a breathless tone. They suddenly felt like there was so much more to their lives at this point. Isabella smiled sweetly, she knew what was coming, "Yes?" He grinned and opened up his mouth to speak.

"_Ahehehe...hello there!_" Muttered a ferociously eerie voice from behind them. L's smile turned flat as he turned around. His heart stopped. Isabella shrieked loudly but stayed side-by-side to L.

In front of the both of them, was B. No one knew how he ended up on the tennis court without being seen. Someone must have seen something. His hair was ruffled and untidy, to the point where his head of hair looked like a filthy black mop. Pointy hair spikes were shooting out of random directions, and it looked like he hadn't gotten sleep for days. His hands were in his front pockets and he was crouched over, imitating the person in front of him. His black shirt was wrinkly and it smelt like year-old vegetable lo-mein. His eyes were huge, with very noticeable hanging skin underneath them. He gave them a stomach-curling grin as Isabella nervously grasped L's hand again.

"So...I see you two have been getting along, hmmmm?" Spoke Beyond. L put Isabella behind him. "It has been a while, B." L said monotonously. "Hehe! You bet it has." He answered.

"This time, I've come back to Wammy's House with a thrilling plan to discuss with you, L."

"So go ahead, speak." L responded powerfully.

Beyond put his hand in his filthy hair and ruffled it up a bit. It was so oily and greasy that when his hand had come out, it looked shiny.

"But first...show me Isabella." He demanded. L shook his head, "No. There is no need for you to lay your wicked eyes upon her." Beyond laughed, "How did you know? I swear, you really _are_ the genius you say you are!"

L looked at him in his eyes, which to him, seemed to be glowing red. "I have been keeping a close watch on you, B. I know you have the eyes of a shinigami. You are able to see anyone's full true name and lifespan."

Isabella was befuddled. L had never said anything about knowing this about B. _This had to be something recently done,_ she thought. "But...you can only see that information if you are looking at the right part of the person's face. I am positive that you did not even know _that_." L spoke intelligently.

Beyond wondered how he would know such a thing. L could not have possibly seen all the rules he had created yesterday night. In fact, Beyond sealed the notebook in a false drawer in his desk so no one who searched the warehouse would be able to locate it. Beyond had actually finished all the rules with his non-perfect handwriting and poor spelling. He also pondered about how he would know about him even having the eyes in the first place. B had made sure that no one could see that his eyes were red on the outside.

"How did you have such information?" Beyond asked, wincing his eyes. L tightened his grip on Isabella's hand. He was silent. He looked down to his worn-out shoes and then looked back to Isabella, who was still behind him. She looked calm, but she was still worried about the situation at hand. L looked back at Beyond.

"Ten years ago, I was in the same situation as you. I had met a shinigami randomly." L spoke quietly, worrying about Isabella's reaction to this confession. In his mind, L was confessing to Bella, not B, for this happening. "He had given me an empty black notebook, and asked what magical power I would like for it to possess. At first...I thought that it could be a healing book, and who ever's name was written in it shall be healed for eternity. But I had thought about it for long nights, and I changed my mind. I told the shinigami that I wanted it to be an exact copy of another notebook that another human would receive."

Beyond clenched his fists, he was catching up to L's point.

"I spent ten full years deciding whether I made the right choice by choosing that wish, since nothing had been occuring, but yesterday night, rules of something called a _Death Note_ were being written in it. It was not long until I realized who had this other notebook."

Beyond screamed as if he was being terribly murdered.

"So B, whatever you write in this notebook, I will see. And I will be able to stop you." Isabella's mouth dropped. What L had done was incredible. He let go of Isabella and in just a few milliseconds, he kicked Beyond to the ground. Isabella gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. L jumped on Beyond in a very hilarious manner and brought his arms out. L took handcuffs out of his pockets and latched them onto B's boney wrists.

"What the hell are you doing, L?!" Cackled Beyond. L looked at Bella, "Go to Watari. Let him know what just happened." Isabella nodded and moved out of L's way as he tugged him along the dirt path leading up to the house. Isabella scurried in front of them both in order to let Quillish know. It was going to be a long night.

**

Isabella was standing patiently in the hallway to Wammy's office. He was pre-occupied with having a conference with the two M's. Matt and Mello. Somehow, Quillish found out about the plan Matt had. Isabella was embarrassed, though. He was her grandfather, and they shared the same blood. What would he possibly think of her and L somewhat favoring each other's presence? Not even that, but how would he feel about the two of them fighting over his granddaughter? She imagined that Matt was embarrassed too.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Matt exited the office first, looking deeply depressed. He went down the hall and followed the carpeted path to his room. Mello came out next, looking calm. Bella didn't even have to ask. "Wammy was dissappointed in him, so he feels pretty stupid." Mello answered for her. He glanced away from her eyes to the hall Matt went down. He turned the opposite direction and went for his room.

"Bella, you may come in now." Noted Quillish from inside his office. She carefully stepped in the cinnamon-smelling room and closed the heavy and wooden door behind her. He was sitting at his desk, and the two comfortable looking chairs were Matt and Mello had been sitting in were directly across from him. She took one of the seats and crossed her legs, waiting for his greeting.

"So, what would you like to talk to me about?" He asked endearingly. Isabella felt uneasy speaking to her grandfather while he was probably still going through thoughts about his previous conversation. "Just a few moments ago, B was located by L and I in the tennis courts. He told me to mention to you that he was taking him into custody." She answered. Her hands were clasped together nervously. He nodded, "Thank you, that information will do us all very well." She nodded in response as well. Everything was silent except for the continuous heart beat of the grandfather clock not too far away from them.

"Isabella...is there something else you wish to speak to me about?" He asked knowingly. She looked down at her palms. Memories of these past months echoed through out her mind. She was carefully selecting the ones that were a possibility of bringing forward. L came across her mind many times during this, almost reacurringly. Every time she left the thoughts of him behind, they came back again moments later. She was going to let someone know that she really _did_ care for L. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again, this time facing her grandfather.

"I'm sure you have found out by now." Isabella mumbled shyly. He nodded slowly, "I do imagine that we are thinking of the same thing, am I correct?" She made sure not to blush in front of her only family, "L?" She asked unsuringly. He nodded, "Yes, I am well-aware," He continued, "Although I thought he would be more open to you about his departures. Especially since your Ball is tomorrow tonight." He said, almost worried.

Isabella's heart started beating faster. _What is he talking about?_ Quillish could see the un-notified expression on her face. "Dear, isn't that what you were referring to?" He asked worridly. "L's...not going to be here?" She asked sorrowful. Lots of things were building up in her. Most of it was anger. She realized what tomorrow's important date was, and she realized that one of the important people wouldn't be there.

"No, I'm sorry, I thought you knew. He's leaving for London tonight. He'll be gone for a week." He answered sorrowfully. He could see the despair in her eyes and he felt absolutely horrible being the one that had to break it to her. Her nose began stinging, and she tried her hardest not to shed any tears. She tried so hard to fight them off. If she were to blink at the moment, they would be rushing down. Her eyes began burning and she did it. She blinked. She felt all her worries streaming down her cheeks. Wammy tsked his tongue as he held out his hand for her. With a free hand, she placed hers over his, as he grasped hers with an endearing touch.

"I...w-w-was o-only going to t-t-tell you...t-t-t-that...I...f-f-f-f-fancied L b-b-b-but there's n-n-no use for it n-now!" She mumbled under many sobs and hiccups. "Dear...I'm terribly sorry...don't give up on it just yet..." He tried reasurring her. She couldn't speak. She just nodded in thanks and got up from her seat. "Where are you going now?" He asked as she turned the door knob to his office's exit. "I'm going to try on my dress for tomorrow. T-the one...the one he won't see me in." She quivered. He shook his head and she opened the door to exit.

Only to be stopped by L. Who had come back just in time to hear everything the two of them were speaking about. "How could you leave knowing how important tomorrow is?!" She said, outraged. He looked so guilty, "I...I don't know...it's my duty." She pushed into him, trying to let herself by, but he wouldn't let her, "It's your _duty_ to keep people happy. Looks like you're failing me." She said coldly. "I cannot do anything about it! There's a very important case I have to complete and it requires for me to go to London!" He tried to convince her. She spoke coldly and carefully, "You're making me miss my last dance at my last ball. Why did you even participate in that stupid tennis match if you knew this was going to happen? You're just a waste of time." She tried getting by but he forcefully pushed her back while Quillish watched feverishly at his desk. "How can you say that to someone you like spending time with?!" He asked her loudly. Her mouth dropped open in anger, "How can you _do _that to someone you really like?!" His eyes squinted in anger, "**I don't like you at all**. **I don't know how you can even think that.**"

As soon as he said those words, he wished horribly that he could take them all back. His angry expression turned into a saddened one. She tried saying something back, but the damage was already done. She pushed past him with tears streaming down her face again. She ran heavily to her bedroom and closed the door furociously. She laid down on her bed and screamed in the pillow with all her might, clutching it as if it was the last thing she had. The tears flowed rapidly, and she thought they would never stop. She felt like someone just stabbed her heart with a huge sword, and it could never stop bleeding. She opened her eyes to the beautiful ocean blue dress that was hanging above her closet. Bunches of images went through her head about the night she thought she was going to have before the incident.

"My 19th birthday is ruined..." She mumbled quietly. She put her bed covers over her body and decided to fall asleep. Maybe she would wake up and everything that had happened turned out to be a dream. Or even better, maybe she would wake up to L already gone.

* * *

**Poor Isabella :(**

**Like always, reviews are favored more then chocolate cake :]**


	28. From the Remnants of Hell

**Almost up to Chapter 30! Thanks for sticking through, guys :)

* * *

**

**Isabella POV**

_I was running powerfully through the sequenced maze, out-running my rival. I was making my way through sharp turns and dead ends for what it felt like to be ages. It was around three in the morning. The sun hadn't begun to rise yet. That was unfortunate for me, though. What if my alleged victim got a hold of me? What would he do? I had to keep running. I had to. I tried picking up my pace to move more quickly through the dead ends and rows of grassy panels. I was not expecting for a sudden close-off from the path I was running on._

_ What got me into this maze anyway? I don't remember. I know who was chasing me though. His breath's panting sounded so familiar, like I knew him. I did not want to turn around though, for the fear of slowing down. I could tell by the way his bare feet hit the stoney path. The bottom of his feet were probably tiring out by now. I am sure that if he planned for this to happen tonight, he would have chose to include footwear in his plan. _

_ I hoped that maybe he would stop chasing me. Was there a reason for it? My feet were becoming tired too. They were pressing so hardly into my fancy blue ballroom shoes, causing blisters to form on the back of my feet. They started to bleed moments afterwards, as I chose to ignore the pain. The back of my shoe was scraping against it. Forcing it to shed some more skin and carve deeper into my flesh._

_ I could smell the pine trees not too far away from me. They had a warm sense to them, as I thought that I might be getting closer to the back entrance of the House, where the guests who had chose to remain outside could see me. There was one man who was outside of the doors with something in his palm producing a light. I wanted to reach him. I wanted to survive._

_ I was hoping that my follower would fall or trip because I could hear him getting closer. His skin was slapping against the pavement behind me. I turned around finally to see his devious stare glaring back at me. His eyes were full of lust and desire, and I knew I had to escape this as quickly as I could._

_ I found a path leading me to a light not too far away. My chest was pounding and I had a feeling that my lungs could collapse at any second. The right side of my hip ached, as it forced itself to keep moving my legs towards freedom. _

_ Lights in the House started turning on, and I smiled to myself. Maybe someone had seen who was chasing me besides the man outside and decided to help. I laughed too, as I ran quickly to approach the House sooner. My enemy's groans of anger were heard from right behind me. I thought he was going to pounce on me and eat me alive. I could start to feel his panting breath upon my neck as he got closer. I screamed. No one heard me. I turned around to see his filthy face again, his eyes grinning. I turned back and focused my eyes on a little light I saw in the distance. This light was special, because it was moving. Which meant that someone was coming towards me. I smiled to myself again, only this time making my feet work faster._

_ The light stopped. The person screamed. And I could hear his voice. I could tell who it was too. It was rough. Something you'd expect to hear out of a biker bar. I got closer to him, as I continued running. He was wearing a black dress shirt, with a black vest over it. His pants were black as well and he was wearing dress shoes. I could see his crystal blue eyes that were rarely shone whenever he was around glimmer in shock as he turned back._

_ "NO!" I screamed, "Please no! H-He's chasing me! Come back, you have to help me!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, but he didn't care. He closed the back door of the House and locked it, as I saw his shadow running up the stairs. "NO!" I screamed again at the top of my lungs. I could not have this. I was going to be devoured once I hit a dead end. _

_ I approached the door of the House, my follower not too far behind. I pounded on the door with my freshly manicured nails. I yelled and screamed in such high shrieks that it was impossible for anyone not to hear me. The windows were opened too, probably to let some of the light breeze in. Why couldn't anyone hear me? I kicked the door so hard that it shook, but yet no one cared to see what was wrong. I peered into the little window on the door to see people dancing and having a great time. Some were sipping drinks and facing the door, but none of them could see me._

_ My follower came up to me, the maniac that he was. He took me by the waist and laughed in delight as I screamed for help, still. I defended myself by fighting back his tight grip on me, but by the time I knew it, he had a knife to my neck. With his free hand, he pushed me into a corner of the outside of the House. I yelled and yelled and yelled. I told him to stop, but he kept threatening me that he would kill me. He got up close to my face, his evil eyes looking at me. "What...hehehe...luscious hair you have Bella...ahehehe! Nice and dark...just how I like it." He said creepily._

_ He smiled widely, showing all his teeth. His eyes crept open as he grasped my neck and put it to his chest. He laughed insanely as I resisted. He took the knife with his other hand and began to press it up against my leg. I screamed in terror. The pain hurt so badly. Half of the knife was in my leg as he brought it up to my thigh. The more he escalated, the more I feared for the worst. I fought back, trying to ignore the pain so I could escape his hold. Even if I did escape, how was I supposed to walk over the pool of blood forming below me? He held me closer as he licked the side of my cheek. I screamed as he brought the knife to my inner thigh. He turned the knife clockwise as he dug a hole deeper and deeper into my skin. I felt the blood rushing out of my own body like a fountain, and it never seemed to stop. He dropped the knife to the ground. My knees began feeling weak and I dropped to the ground as well. I looked up as my eyes hazily constructed the vision of one of my worst fears coming true. He sat on me, "Hahahahaha! Ahehehehe! Bella...how do you like me now?" I squinted my eyes, the pain was too much for me. I felt as if everything was gushing out all at once. I felt the blood seeping through my hair, the hair he adored so much._

_ He shook me, almost causing my brain to shake as well. He shook me so furiously, "Bella! Wake up already darling! It's your big day!" I looked at him confused, "W-W-W-What?" I managed to say. His eyes averted to something else behind me. I couldn't see what he was looking so frightfully at from the angle I was in, but he got off of me quickly, and ran away as fast as he can._

"Are you going to wake up any time soon?!" I heard a young voice say. I opened my eyes lazily and smiled, "Oh...hi Lizzie...hi Mabel." The two of them looked at me admiringly. I almost forgot, today was the day of my 19th birthday. I woke up from a terrifying nightmare. "Happy birthday, sweetie!" Mabel said generously. She kissed me on the forehead as I graciously smiled. I sat up on my bed, after nodding a thanks to her. Lizzie showed me a brightfully colored gift box with sequins and sparkly craft objects glued onto the wrapping paper, "Happy birthday Bella!" She cried out cutely. "Thanks honey," I said, "But you didn't have to get me anything." I said back. She shook her head, "Nuh-uh! I had to Bella, you're too special."

I blushed, "Awh, thanks Lizzie." I tore open the wrapping paper and opened the white jewelery box. I gasped cutely as I picked up the self-beaded bracelet. It had so many confusing neon colors that I had to avert my eyes to every single one of the beads to fully look at the bracelet. It was pretty, I guess, but I could tell she made it by herself. "Lizzie! It's so pretty! Thanks!" I said cheerfully. I was a better actress then I thought I was.

"You're welcome! Mello helped me out by tying the string. I don't know how to tie knots yet." She admitted shyly. I smiled warmly at her, "It's okay, I absolutely love it." Her doleful face brightened up to the energetic one we were all used to seeing.

"I've made you breakfast – blueberry muffins, pancakes, waffles, and french toast." Mabel stated. "All of that?!" I asked surprised. "Of course, but if you need me too, I could help you finish it all if you can't do it yourself." She winked. I loved Mabel, she was so warm-hearted.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Bella! We need to start getting you ready!" Lizzie cheered happily. I nodded, for she was right. They left my bedroom and I rolled over to the side of my bed. I got up and smiled as my feet dug into the white carpet. I slipped on some cozy blue slippers that always rested besides my bed and walked over to my closet. I needed something to wear for my make-up to be applied. I wouldn't want any make-up powder to be spilled on me while wearing my dress. I picked out a pair of sweat pants and a cozy hoodie and got dressed into that. I looked in the mirror and brushed my wavy unsatisfying hair back into a pony tail. Hopefully the hair dresser would be able to fix that.

I opened the door to my room to go downstairs to get some of the delicious breakfast Mabel had prepared for me. My mouth was watering just thinking about it. I passed my door and started walking down the hallway when I stopped. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong. I tried so hard to think about what it was. I turned around and went back to my room and just stood there. That's when I noticed the card. There was a card attached to my door. It wasn't a birthday card or anything, it was a regular index card, only blue. I knew I had seen it before but I didn't remember who had it. Until I took it off the door. I turned it over and read it out loud...

_Happy Birthday._

_L_

I sighed annoyingly. I had completely forgot that we had that argument yesterday. I was happy he had left now, but I was worried about who I would dance with tonight. I refused to stress over it though, there were much better things to think about at the moment.

I went downstairs after putting the index card on my desk. I sat at the kitchen table and all of my favorite breakfast dishes were lined up for me, just like Mabel had promised. She sat across from me, and I told her that she could have some of it too. I already saw her wandering eyes examining all of the contents of each plate. I didn't mind that she would be sharing some of my birthday breakfast. It was completely fine.

**

Taylor, the hair stylist, pulled up a chair and dragged it into the bathroom. She told me to sit on it as she plugged a hair curler into the outlet. Taylor was a friend of Wammy's and she was in her early 50s. She had done hair dressing for quite a while now so I trusted her with making me look breathtaking. She had very curly hair herself. It was platinum blonde, most likely dyed, and pulled back into a pony tail just like mine had been. She pulled the elastic band out of my silky hair and began brushing it with a square brush. The brush was thick, and it combed through my hair nicely and smoothy.

The hot iron quickly heated, and Taylor slid my hair onto it. She clasped my hair onto it and rolled it towards my scalp. Within a few seconds, she let my hair slide out delicately into a perfect swirl.

I began to let my mind wander off from the task at hand again. How was L doing right now? Was he having a nice time in London? Well...L never went sight-seeing in his travels. Which would make his stay there such a disadvantage. He was probably working. Like always. But...maybe his mind is wandering off of his work like mine is now. Maybe he's regretful. Maybe he wishes that he could take what he said back.

But, that would also count if I could trust him again. And lately, people are becoming hard to trust.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! I was going to make it longer but its 12:09AM and I'm really tired.**

**By the way, I need your opinion on whether I should make shorter chapters that get posted more frequently or longer chapters that get posted less frequently. Shorter chapters would be ranging anywhere from less then 2500 words and longer chapters would be anywhere from over 2500 words and less then 6000 words. Thanks :)**


	29. From the Wings of Heaven

**Hello amazing people of Fanfiction! How are all of you this fine evening or morning (whenever you decide to read this) ? You'll have to excuse my proper vocabulary, I'm attempting to be British.

* * *

**

**Isabella POV**

Taylor basically drowned out my oxygen in a strong and heavy mist of hairspray. I closed my eyes quickly to shut out all the light I could possibly see. I could feel the spray molding my hair in place to keep it from moving out of place during my enchanting night.

I wanted to get my mind off of L. Yeah, it was pretty hard. Taking my mind off of what's happened during these months will always be hard to do. But it was something I was forced to do. I couldn't carry all of this heavy baggage he produced in the first place on me. It was too mind bearing and confusing for me to worry about at the time. If he made it to the ball, he made it. If he didn't, he could go find some other girl to play Candyland with.

Taylor untied the pink apron from my lower neck and shoved it in her black hair stylist bag. She unplugged her curling iron and let it cool on the bathroom counter top. Taylor wasn't like many hair stylists. She didn't make any conversations with me, she was just concentrating on my hair. All she did was look intently at the curls that rolled onto my shoulders. I did the same. I felt kind of awkward though, since I was in need of something to distract me from my mind's thoughts.

She walked out of the bathroom with her bag, most likely to put her supplies some where else. She called out to me from the kitchen to bring the curling iron to her from the bathroom that she left there. I got out of my seat and carefully walked slowly to her in the next room. I didn't want to move that much so that my hair would fall out of place.

My long black hair was pinned back with a stylish blue clip, in a half up/half down style. It was extremely wavy, to my liking, and my side bangs swooped over the top part of my blue eyes. I smiled as I looked in the mirror in the hallway to the kitchen.

I handed the iron to her, which was still sort of hot. Now, I'm no hair stylist, but I think it needed more time to cool down. She took it from me by the handle and looked at my hair, "Now darling, don't move that much because then the volume will become all loosy-goosy. And we don't need that, right?" I nodded, "Right."

Wammy came down from the stairs and I saw him as he walked down the aisle to the kitchen. His rosy cheeks were bright pink. He smiled at me, "You look beautiful." I blushed, "Thanks, Sir. I'm really excited for the ball tonight." He looked concerned, "Are you sure you're alright?" I nodded uneasily, "Yeah...I'm just trying to take my mind off the incident from yesterday afternoon." He nodded too. He already assumed what I was talking about. It's like he could read my mind.

He moved his glance from me to Taylor and smiled. He greeted his long time friend with a polite hand-shake. She started explaining my complicated hair-do to him, and I could tell that he pretended to care about it. I'm sure Wammy had many other things to think about right now.

The ball was going to be in the grand ballroom, a very spacious room we only used for special occasions. The last party that had been located there was one of the younger girl's 14th birthday half a year ago. The room was beautiful and had gold carvings in the wall along with many european murals. And with the decorating styles of Mabel, I'm sure she's going to make it even better looking.

Wammy brought Taylor to a different part of the house to sit down and have tea. I figured that she was done with my hair if she was going off. I felt bad though, I did not even get to thank her or tell her how much I liked it. I sat down on one of the chairs from the informal kitchen island. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pressed a random button to take the screen saver off. I had a new message.

I.,

I would like it very much if you came into my bedroom for a few minutes. We have many things to discuss.

-N.

I looked weirdly at the screen. N? Near never had anything to talk to me about that needed a formal invitation. Since Wammy and Taylor were somewhere in the mansion, I decided it would be okay to leave my post. I walked up the stairs slowly, trying not to bend my head or turn it in any direction. I smoothly glided my hand upon the railing while escalating the steps. I still hadn't thoroughly gone through my entrance for tonight.

I walked down the hall, passing my room and Matt's, to Near's room. There was a silver 'N' painted on his dark brown wooden door. I knocked first. "Come in." He said monotonously. I opened the door. I hadn't been in Near's room in a while, so I examined everything in it before meeting his eyes. He had toys scattered on the floor and opened books laid upon his bed. He had dice scattered on the floor as well, and one in his hand. I still didn't understand why he played with toys at the age of fifteen. Near himself was seated on the hardwood floor, hugging one of his legs and letting the other one remain flat.

"Hello, I. Happy birthday." He greeted. I looked at his grey bare walls. His room resembled L's exactly. "Thanks Near! You wanted to talk to me?" I asked. I didn't quite understand why some people in the house called me I. The consonant 'I' is too confusing to be called because it can also take the possessive meaning and be completely misused. I prefer it when people called me Isabella, or Bella.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for arriving on time." He said, not meeting my eyes at first. Gosh, he was just like L. "So, what do you want to talk to me about? I asked again. He picked up something from behind him and held it out to me. It was a notebook. It was black and in white letters, some one had etched 'Death Note' on it. I heard L speaking to B about this yesterday, so I sort of knew what it contained. But I had no clue why Near had it. He handed it to me.

"That notebook was found in the trousers of B when he had gone to the police station for interrogation yesterday night." He said informatively. I nodded, "Okay." Near opened it and looked at an area on the wall besides me. I noticed that he wasn't making eye contact with me. "Near...what are you looking at?"

He refused to answer me and handed me the book. I turned around to the area on the wall he couldn't take his eyes off of and I knew what he must have been staring at. This was a death god, or in Japan, called a shinigami. Death gods are the equivalent of the devil here in England. No one around here knows that they exist. I hadn't seen one before, but I wasn't shocked or scared. I've seen weirder things in my life. Like L smiling.

The shinigami refused to talk. It just stood there in the corner of the room, watching the notebook as if he was meant to guard it. I don't know how, but I knew the shinigami was masculine.

"Near, how did he get here?" I asked curiously, still watching the shinigami. His eyes were red, just as L had explained to B yesterday. I looked back at Near for a response and he nodded, "It seems to be that who ever touches the notebook can see this creature. It's been here for a long time now, you just happened to see it because you have it in your hands at the moment."

I thought of what Near said over again. Man, this kid was really smart. "Oh. Can he tell us any useful information about our case?" I asked. Near shook his head, "No, he refuses to tell major details. But I organized from the collected data left to me by L, that this is indeed B's shinigami."

I looked at the notebook at opened up it's cover, analyzing everything and feeding it into my mind. "L...left data for you?" I asked. "Yes. He asked me to continue this case for him in the time that he was gone."

Why didn't he ask _me_ to do it? I'm second in line for the title of L, not Near...oh wait. We had gotten into that argument. I guess it _is_ that easy to forget.

"Are there any other assumptions that you've made?" I questioned. "As of this point, no. Although I find the rules in the notebook interesting." He answered me, grabbing a set of dice from behind him. I turned to the next page in the book and read the rules. There were some basic things in there, and then there were some things that obviously needed lots of thinking through to even be put in here. "Why would B add such difficult rules to use this thing?" I inquired. "Most likely to cause another user to make a mistake while writing down someone's name. That would leave only himself to do the dirty work correctly." Near said, while he placed the six dice in an upwards stack. "Writing someone's name in a book isn't dirty work. Planning it out on the right date and time to follow a precise plan, though, _is_." I explained.

I sighed as my eyes lowered to a rule in the notebook. I read it out loud, "_There are male and female gods of death, but it is neither permitted nor possible for them to have sexual relationships with humans. The gods of death also cannot have sex with each other._" I swore I saw Near's lips turn upwards. "Why the bloody hell would B care to write that rule in the Death Note!?" I asked annoyed. When Near failed to answer me because of the strong need to giggle, I muttered, "Even the strangest of men are perverts_._"

**

It was around 4 PM and all of the house was beginning to get dressed for my festive ball. It was only me who hadn't begun to put my gown on yet, for there was no need to. The ball started promptly at 8, therefore I had much time to prepare. Bethany, one of the girls a few months younger then me, offered to do my make up. I actually liked Bethany a lot. She had auburn hair and golden eyes, and was slim and at a basic height. She was a very skilled make up artist and her daily make up looked absolutely amazing. I couldn't wait for her to get started on me.

She walked into my room while I was placing my dress over my body in the mirror, to see how it would look with my hair done. "Hey Bella, that looks freaking gorgeous! I can only imagine what it'll look like when you actually put it on!" I blushed and turned around to greet her, "Thanks Beth, you wanna get started?" I asked. She pulled out a huge and silver make up kit from behind her back and nodded happily. I could tell that she loved what she does.

She had me sit in a chair in front of my mirror after asking me if my face was completely free of make up. I didn't wear make up in the house, for I didn't have no one to impress. Besides one person.

She began by putting a thin layer of foundation upon my forehead and cheeks. She used one of those very soft triangle-like shaped applying sponges, which felt amazingly soft on my face. The tone she used blended perfectly with my skin and I was already beginning to look flawless. She pulled up a chair from my desk and placed it in front of mine and she sat on it to get closer to my eyes. Bethany actually kept up a conversation with me _and _concentrated on her job.

"So what's the deal with you and big-shot detective?" She asked playfully. I smiled sarcastically, "I have no idea on what you're talking about." She giggled, "C'mon, everyone in the house knows that you two like each other. Is anything going on?" I looked up to the ceiling as she applied concealer under my eyes to get rid of that horrible purple-like hue. She also applied it between the space of my eye and my nose. "Well...er...we haven't really been talking lately. Besides, he left for his side case." I answered. She sighed, "You can't let a case get you down." I closed my eyes as she applied the concealer to my upper eye lid. "How do you know that it's getting me down? Maybe I'm perfectly fine." I replied innocently, trying to hide everything. I opened my eyes to her looking at me sarcastically, "Something's wrong with you right now. And if this is going to ruin your last ball Bella, I swear you will hear it from me!" I silenced. I thought about what she said, and she was absolutely right. I didn't need to let this take the better side of me when I'm planned to have so much fun tonight. I'll dance with Mello if I have to.

She took out a small makeup brush and rubbed it in an aqua blue powder. Very neatly, she softly dabbed it onto my eyelids. She could tell I was thinking deeply about what she had just told me. "Bella, listen to me. Never make a guy ruin your night. You'll only regret later on. I know you're upset about your final dance because I know you were fond of having it with that special _someone._ But you're not going to feel better by acting like this. Trust me." She confided. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Thanks...that actually means a lot to me. I've never really had someone say that to me before." I confessed. She grinned, "Well it's my pleasure." I closed my eyes again so she could completely the other eye, "Beth, did something similar happen to you? You seem to know a lot about what I'm going through." She frowned at first, but a small smile spread across her face, "Yeah. Something kinda like your situation happened to me. Long story though." I could tell that she already decided to put it behind her.

I should really take Bethany's advice. That's what I thought of at the time. But that one consonant kept coming back into my mind somehow. I kept denying that maybe it was meant to stay there.

In half an hour, she was done with me and she moved out of my way so I could look in the mirror. I looked absolutely amazing. A small and thin black line outlined my insanely blue eyes so precisely it was like my eyes was a work of art. The blue eye shadow swept from my upper lid to the corner of my eyes so nicely. She had placed small but stunning stick-on diamonds on the corner of my eyes forming such a pretty formal design.

I got up and hugged her so strongly that she was about to topple over. She had done an amazing job and I couldn't stop telling her how much I loved it.

"Bella? You have...woah." Mello said as he walked into the room. The eighteen-year-old's face lit up as he looked at me. "Chill marshmallow, it's only make up." I reassured him as me and Bethany watched his cheeks get red, "Yeah...well...er...someone's here for you." He said, attempting to regain his normal charm with a wink and a bright knowing smile.

My stomach turned upside down. I looked surprised at Bethany who shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know who Mello was talking about either. Was that wink supposed to be a sign that it was someone I wasn't expecting? Or someone I _was_ expecting?

All I knew was that I could see a white sleeve from the opening of my door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, loves :)**

**I am terribly sorry for not updating as soon as I could. Christmas is just around the corner!**

**Remember, reviews = smiles for V!  
**


	30. Devoting Your Infatuation

**It's been a long time, hasn't it? Well, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I thought it'd be nice to update on the first day of the new year since I haven't updated since before Christmas. Anyway, I hope you like chapter 30.

* * *

**

**Isabella POV**

It was hard to decipher who it could be that was standing outside my door. He or she was just standing there. I couldn't tell if they were crouched over in a familiar position or just standing normally. All I saw was a white plain sleeve from a shirt. I ran through all the people that it could possibly be in my mind, and there's only one person that I hoped it truly was. No one else in the house wore huge white shirts, right?

Mello kept staring at me, as if I was supposed to know who he was referring to. Bethany looked at me too, and I met her eyes. She stretched out her index finger and her thumb to make an even more familiar letter with her fingers. Her face had a questioned expression on it, and my stomach began to get tighter and tighter.

"Bella! Don't I look beautiful?!" A very cute Lizzie exclaimed. My stomach dropped. It wasn't L. She walked into the room wearing a dress, but the sleeves of the dress were plain white. Around her torso, the dress came out in length to a fairly light pink color. I agreed that she looked absolutely adorable, but I wasn't sure if I was disappointed or relieved that it wasn't the man I thought it was.

"You look splendid, love." I managed to say. Her red hair was in a tight updo, resembling Cinderella. Bethany could see right through me as she gave me a disappointed glance. Mello looked somewhat curiously to what I thought of first. He looked at what she was wearing and then looked back at me. He understood.

"I'm really excited for your party! I asked Evan if he would go with me..." She giggled. Bethany and I smiled as we saw her place her hands over her cheeks to keep herself from blushing. "That's great, I can't wait either." I said gracefully. She left the room smiling as she walked towards Evan's room, probably to show him what she looked like.

Mello came up to me. His face was toned ever so muscularly and I never noticed it. Matt's face features were soft, but Mello actually had a lot of muscle in his expression. "Don't worry about that idiot. Trust me, if he doesn't show up tonight, he won't do you any good." He said roughly. "Thanks, Mello." He nodded and walked out of the room too. Bethany faced me, "You know, sometimes I think Mello fancies you." I looked at her in disbelief, "Fancies me? You've got to be joking." She grinned, "No, I'm serious. It seems that the guys in this house all seem to be attracted to you. Especially the ones in line for L." I shook my head, "Not really. Near's an exception if anything. I'm surprised he even has emotions." She smiled even wider, "But Matt, Mello, and L all seem to love you." I scoffed, "Didn't _you_ fancy Matt at one time?" She blushed, "Actually I still do..."

I gave her a warm grin, "Well you can have him. You're both the same age anyway, and Matt and I haven't been getting along as I hoped we would be." She looked up at me, "Thanks, but I can tell. He sees something special in you, Bella. I'm not surprised though." She smiled and walked out of the room. I thought about what she said. If everyone saw something special in me, why was I always betrayed or argued with? Why couldn't we settle down on the fire for once? There was something that was going to go wrong with this day, I could tell.

**

I pulled up my dress from my waist to get it to fit me properly. Apparently, I had gained weight since it was difficult to pull up. I finally got it, and I tugged on the zipper from the back. I then looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Bethany was most likely right.

I walked down the steps, it was now only half an hour till my party began. Everyone in the house was dressed up in the most fanciest outfits for the occasion. I was mostly surprised at Near's outfit of choice. He walked around with a top hat on and a full out suit. I giggled as I walked past him in the hallway. He tilted his top hat in regards and went on his way to the ballroom. I had to make my way up to the room that has the entrance to the top balcony of the ballroom, for I was to make a grand entrance. According to my grandfather, it was the most important part of the night.

I opened the door and there was no one in the room, as expected. I sat on one of the cozy couches waiting for my entrance to be signaled. It felt like I was waiting there forever.

As soon as thoughts started running through my head after waiting there for fifteen minutes, a set of continuous bells were being played from the ballroom. I got up out of my seat and took a big breath. It was time. I opened the doors to the ballroom balcony slowly and gently and walked out. I saw so many people looking up at me, and I was surprised that so many people had come. It was not only Wammy's House, but it was most of Wammy's closest friends who often engaged in our festive establishments. All of the children were beaming, and the older kids were clapping. I recognized a few of them from above and I gave them shy smiles. I placed my delicate hand on the granite railing and gracefully made my way down. I carefully placed my feet down each of the steps, making sure I didn't miss one and fall down all of them.

As I descended, I tried to meet everyone's eyes who was closest to me as a sign of respect. That's what Wammy had told me. Always show your friends respect.

I reached the end of the stairs and released my hand from the banister. The many people that were there applauded, and I bowed. It was something else Wammy had told me. Always bow before your guests.

It was a tradition to start of your ball with a dance. And in this Beauty and the Beast setting, it was hard not to want to. Wammy came over to me and held out his hand. I bowed gracefully and took it as I moved closer to him. I smiled at him. His rosy cheeks were adorable for an old man! "Isabella, you look fantastic this evening." He noted. "Thank you, Sir. I know I'll have a great time tonight." I regarded. In a few moments, all of the guests were ballroom dancing to the small orchestra we had playing on one of the risen platforms across from the dining tables.

The classical song stopped, and Wammy nodded and I bowed again. The night was beginning successfully. Everyone took their seats after the dance and I took mine. I was placed at a table with Bethany, Mello, Matt, Near, and one empty place setting. The four of them had already chose their seats and I was left next to the one that had no one sitting at it. We all knew who it was supposed to be reserved for. I ended up sitting next to Matt, with Mello on his other side, and Bethany next to him and Near on her left.

There was an exquisite bouquet of beautiful flowers in the center, with neon colored goldfish swimming in the water. I watched the little colorful creatures swim around and around endlessly. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. "Er...Bella?" Someone said. I turned to my left, it was Matt. "Yes?" I asked respectively. I was going to forget everything that happened with us tonight. "You look great." He muttered. "Don't force yourself to compliment, it's okay." I noted. He grinned slyly, "Trust me, it's no force." When I thanked the waiter for placing a bowl of green salad on my plate he asked, "So are we okay now? I wouldn't want you to be alone tonight." I looked at him, "I'm not alone. I'm surrounded by family right now."

He shook his head, "No, thats not what I mean. I don't want you to be _alone_." He looked kind of shy now, something I rarely saw in Matt. "Oh. Well, thanks for your concern." I responded as I poked my fork in the salad. The waiter placed a bowl of salad in front of Matt, and he nodded in thanks. The rest of the table was engaging in conversation and I could see Matt was trying to get something across. "You _do_ know I want the best for you, right?" He looked at me while I continued eating. "Yes, I suppose I do." I answered after I swallowed. He ate a few forkfuls, "Well...then...who are you going to dance with tonight? You know...that special dance?" I shook my head and refused to meet his eye contact, "I'll make my decision when it's time for that." I could see Bethany staring at Matt for excessive amounts of time in just these few moments. I looked at him, "Matt, do you talk to Bethany?" He looked at me cautiously, "Why?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm just asking." He said, "She's too quiet. And she hates video games. She thinks smoking is horrible too..."

I looked at him realistically, "She's _not_ quiet. Video games _could_ be annoying when you're playing them at 5 in the morning, and smoking_ is_ horrible. In other words, I think you should talk to her more." He looked at me monotonously, "Not going to happen."

I was about to say something else but a microphone was being tapped for testing. "Excuse me...I would like to call up our honored birthday girl for a few words?" Wammy spoke into the microphone. I smiled and raised out of my seat. He had just saved me from Matt. A few people, including Lizzie, clapped for me as I walked over to him. I had to appraise my guests for arriving here tonight. "Thank you." I told Wammy as he handed me the microphone. I waited until he went back to his seat to begin.

"Wow...nineteen already, huh?" I began off. I received approving smiles. "I would like to thank you all for coming this evening to my birthday ball. Not only that, but it is a tradition here at Wammy's House to name ten people who changed your life.. I never knew why it was necessary, but now that I am at that age, I think it is a wonderful idea to share it with all of you." I looked at my table, and the people that were there were admiring how I was beginning my speech. I looked back to my audience. I made contact with each of the tables with my eyes as I spoke. "Number 10, is of course, Quillish Wammy. You were the one who founded this excellent place and provided a safe home for us gifted children." I looked at him and he smiled in thanks. "Number 9, is Mabel. Not only is she an excellent cook, but she really cares and helps all of us throughout our lives with anything that we need. Number 8, is, well, my parents. I wish I knew you guys better but it's okay. I have family now, so I'm never alone." As I spoke those words, I looked at Matt, who fully understood my meaning this time.

I continued, "Number 7 is Bethany. She's my best girlfriend here and she is the most amazing artist I've ever seen in my life. Do you like my make up? She did it!" I giggled. Everyone in the room clapped and looked at her. She blushed and laughed as well. "Number 6, I would like to thank Mello for always being there for me. Yeah, he's mellow, but he's so sweet and kind that you can never get enough of him." Mello pushed his blonde hair back and smiled at me. "Oh boy, number 5. Matt." I said. He got up out of his seat and screamed, "WOOHOO!" and then quickly sat down. The entire room thought he was adorable and they laughed in admiration. "Like I was saying...Matt. We could have our rough times, and sometimes we may not understand each other completely, but you're a lot more then a brother to me. You're like, my best friend." I said sweetly. I knew his heart was skipping so many beats as he met eye contact with me. Mello nudged him and winked at him.

"Number four is Near." I said. I looked at him and his eyes were wide open. "You're probably wondering how you changed my life, right?" I spoke to him even though he was far away at the table. "Well, you did. You help me out with hard cases when I just don't have the patience to complete them. And plus, you're really smart and you know how to win _any_ game." I giggled. The corner of his lips turned upwards and I smiled back at him too. "Number 3, she's so sweet and I love this girl to death. Lizzie." I admired. She was sitting at a table with Evan, who I was soon to announce too. She giggled sweetly. "You always know the right things to say that will make me happy in any occasion. You're also completely adorable." I finished. "Number 2, Evan. You may be young but you literally see right through me and know so much about me." I said.

"And number one--" I began. Lizzie covered her cheeks with her hands and looked so excitedly at Evan. But why? I stopped talking to wonder what they were so excited about. He grabbed her hand and looked to the back of the room. I quickly scanned the area but there was nothing to look at. I looked at my table and Bethany was literally jumping up and down with excitement. She was smiling so widely at me and she did stretched out her index finger and thumb again. "L." She whispered. I looked befuddled at her. Why was she saying that for? I looked at Near, who's eyes were wide open and staring at the back of the room. Mello's hand had a tight grip on Matt's shoulder as he focused his attention to the back of the room as well. Matt gawked and Mello's jaw dropped. I looked at Wammy's table and Wammy was already getting my attention by smiling at me. But it wasn't any ordinary smile, it was a smile that meant something really important. Like the wink Mello gave me earlier. Or the numerous times Bethany warned me to be careful about my emotions. I stopped thinking and calmed down. I focused my attention directly across from me far away, across the entire ballroom floor to the main entrance doors for guests. My heart stopped and my breath suddenly became shortened. His dark black eyes met mine and I became speechless. He had that effect on me.

I raised the microphone with my trembling hand to my lips. The entire room of people was facing him. My voice quivered at first but then it slowed down in perfection, "Number one, L."

* * *

**Like always, reviewed are more then welcome and make me smile ;)**


	31. Admit

**I think this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for :) I'll stop talking so you can enjoy reading it ;)

* * *

**

Her lips quivered as she watched the man she thought would never appear that night begin walking towards her. Some gasps were heard among the dining tables; for the members of Wammy's didn't expect their hero to come along either. He was wearing a white dress shirt, which fit him a bit tightly, and a black dress vest over it. He had a red tie tucked under the vest and black dress pants accompanied by shiny dark shoes.

The clothing he chose to wear that night was not expected from him at all, and many were shocked. Isabella imagined that if he did indeed come, he would dress as he usually did to every occasion. In her mind, the best he could do with clothing is wear those torn up tennis shoes instead of walking around barefoot.

Isabella could only keep her eyes on him. She couldn't see Matt clenching his fists and Lizzie's even redder face. Evan cutely had his arm around her. It was another factor of why she couldn't keep from blushing.

His shoes clicked on the dance floor as he made his way closer to her. Time seemed as if it was going by so slowly. She brought the microphone away from her lips because she was sure that everyone could hear her heavy breathing. She wasn't possibly sure if she was willing to forgive him. It all depended on how he apologized; _if_ he apologized.

At that time, he was right in front of her. His lips were curved into a tiny smile, revealing most of his hidden emotions. The only smile she gave him was one of her surprised inner-self. She wanted to ask him so many questions of how he arrived and what he left to be here. But she suggested that she would let him go first.

"Happy birthday." He said simply. His back was curved slightly, as usual, but he was still looking down at her, due to her height. Isabella thought she would be able to fix that factor by wearing shoes with a little heel, but he was still taller then her. "Er...thanks." She muttered. She didn't want to look him in the eyes again, for she believed that her face too, would be turning red.

"There's...far too much I need to explain to you." He mentioned. She finally met his eyes, "I know. Me too." She placed the microphone on a small corner table behind her and looked at him again. Slowly, he took her hand and held it softly and began walking towards her table. She was astonished, and so was everyone else. Especially the house members sitting at Isabella's table. The chattering in the ballroom began again amongst the guests. Near watched widely as L pulled her seat out and allowed her to sit down. When she did, he pushed it in and she nodded in thanks. She was still breathless. Bethany looked at Isabella, and they shared a secret smile. Bethany looked at Mello too, who gave her a gracious smile. They were proud that L came to his senses and decided to come. Matt, on the other hand, was trying to keep his anger down by clenching the spoon on his dinner plate.

L looked at the empty seat to the right of Isabella, "Is this for me?" Bethany nodded, "We decided to save it for you...if you came." He looked at all of them, "Thank you. I...er...apologize if I got you all worried." Matt snarled, "You didn't get any of us worried. Besides Bella." Isabella looked at him cautiously, "I wasn't worried!" Matt, Mello, Near and Bethany gave her sarcastic glances. L looked at Isabella personally, "Come outside. We have much to discuss." Isabella looked confused, "But I thought we were going to have dinner now." The rest of the room rambled in their own conversations again, so their words weren't heard to anyone outside of the table setting. "As long as we're not having a complete dessert cart for dinner, it can wait." He said, smiling at her gracefully.

She got out of her seat and they both made their ways to the balcony door, leading to the outside area of the ballroom. He pulled the glass door open and held it long enough to pass it on to her. They both exited the ballroom. The glass door could only be seen through from the outside in, so they had loads of privacy.

He put his hands on the marble balcony which overlooked the prettiest garden in all of Winchester. He could see the detailed maze with dozens of hedges and the fountain, which was lit up with plenty of shining lights. Its calm and serene river-like noise made the outside feel extremely peaceful. The sky was also a navy blue color, and it only had four stars shining on the two of them. She stood besides him, overlooking the garden's beautiful sight as well.

"So...I am the human being who changed your life the most?" He asked. He loosened his tie a tiny bit. They didn't face each other yet, they continued to stare at the garden. His face had a sweet expression on it, something that if Isabella saw, she would melt. And although his voice was serious, it brought a roughness to the conversation which gave her goosebumps. "No. You just happened to walk into the room at that time." She said coldly. He looked away from the garden and faced his right; Isabella was on his left. She felt remorseful when she noticed his action, "I'm sorry...that's not exactly what I meant." He looked at her, his eyes opened wide in curiosity, "Then what _did_ you mean?" She shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I'm still a little thrown off..."

She placed her hand over her cheek and rested her elbow on the balcony. "Thrown off? By what?" He asked a bit alarmed. She opened her blue eyes widely and met his, "Don't you remember what you told me before you left?" He had to think about it a little bit before he answered, "Oh, yes...that. Well, you must have known I was fibbing." She looked at him mockingly, "Fibbing? How on Earth was I supposed to guess that?" He smirked, "You _are_ number one on the list to take my place, right? I would have supposed that _you_ out of all people could realize that my palms were awfully sweaty and my chest was thumping." She looked away shyly, "No...I failed to notice those details." He sighed jokingly, "What kind of detective are you, I?" She looked at him forcefully, "One who is always counted second."

He was bewildered, "What do you possibly mean by that?" She looked away again, "How could you not see it?" He came closer to her, "See what?" She looked down to her shoes, "How I'm always compared to you. How I can never be satisfying to anyone." He took his hand off the balcony and lifted her chin up, letting her look into his eyes, "You are satisfying to _me_." Her hand started trembling, "W-W-What?" She was astonished. Somehow, he never failed to surprise her. "Even if you give me an inconsequential smile, even if I just _look_ at you, you are satisfying me." He said calmly and slowly. "B-but...how?" She continued to ask. A lot of things did not make sense at the moment, and she still had loads of questions. He took his hand off of her chin and looked forward to the garden again.

She faced her body forward, but continued to look at him while he spoke, "While I was gone, I comprehended and understood many things. Some things that maybe you have not found yet." She looked befuddled at him, "Found?" He smiled, "Yes, found. You...you won't ever know...will you?" She looked down at her shoes again, "Know what? L, what are you talking about?" His body remained forward like hers was, but he turned his face to look at her, "That is exactly it. You don't see it. It's occurring right now." She looked up again, "What do you mean?" She wasn't understanding it. "The way I'm looking at you. It means something, does it not?" He said calmly. Her heart stopped beating.

"L...I can't believe you're actually...saying this." She said shyly. She had goosebumps tingling all over her arms. "From now on, I am always going to be here for you. It does not matter at all what the circumstances are. I will be here by your side." He stated strongly. It took Isabella a while to take every thing in at once. She had to make sure he wasn't "fibbing" this time, "You have to be serious for me to believe you, L." He got closer to her on the balcony, "Do you trust me?" She looked befuddled at his cinematic question. The way he said it brought chills down her spine. "What?" She asked. He held out his hand and gave her a small smile. "Do you trust me?" He repeated.

She looked down at his hand and had to think about it. He waited silently but his head was spinning from being in front of such a beautiful girl. His other hand was resting in his pocket impatiently.

"L...I honestly don't think –-!" He picked her up from her waist and tilted her to the side, holding her bridal-style. His left hand was residing under her neck and his right hand was under her knees cradling her. "L, what the bloody hell are you doing?!" She cried, trying to squirm out of his forceful hold. He smiled calmly as he looked down upon her struggling face, "I am going to make you trust me." She argued with him, but he kept her close. "If you do not admit that you do indeed trust me, I will have you hovering over the balcony until you do." He added. His teasing just got her more paranoid. "L! Bring me down at this instant!" She fussed. She attempted to kick her legs in various directions, but he had a stronger hold on her then she thought he did.

He sighed, "Isabella Skye, calm down. You'll throw the both of us off the balcony if you continue to act this way." She closed her eyes and let her body remain in his arms. She tried to avoid from fidgeting. She remained silent as she admired the thought of his hand warming up her neck. "There. It isn't that horrendous, correct?" He asked quietly, trying to keep his mind from wandering off.

She shook her head in response, her eyes still being closed. He looked at her with great admiration while he had the chance where she wouldn't see him. Her face was pale and flawless. Not one scratch, mark, or bump was seen at all.

"You are so beautiful..." He whispered uncontrollably while smiling sweetly. He realized what he actually said when her eyes opened up in alarm, "What did you say?" His eyes opened up widely and he turned serious. Embarrassed, he finally put her down and quietly moved away from her. He wrapped his fingers around the edge of the balcony railing, "Nothing." She got a bit frustrated by this motion, "No, I swore I heard you say something. C'mon L, I know you brought me up here to say something. And hurry before Matt ends up dancing with Mello. What it is?"

She was once again next to him as a light wind brushed through their hair. It was like the climax of a romantic novel where all the readers are begging to know what was about to happen. Isabella looked at L and he looked at her. They both shared a sweet smile as electricity flowed through both of their veins.

"You're...right. There has been something I have been meaning to tell you." He said. His cheeks turned a light red color and Isabella noticed nervously, "Yes?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I-If...if...if I lose my life in this case...are you ready to take on the position as L?"

Her stomach dropped and her heart cracked in half, "Was...was that really what you wanted to ask me?!" He still looked a bit nervous, "Er...I...uh...no..." She crossed her arms, "L. I would really appreciate it if you told me right now or else I think I'll have a fit."

He recollected himself properly and took a deep breath in, "Do not be insulted." She rolled her eyes, "I won't be insulted." He took several breaths in and shook his arms a little bit. He looked behind him at the door and smiled. His smile made her nervous.

He took her hand as her other arm was still crossed and she looked up at him, "Well, Isabella...I found myself to be insanely infatuated with you and nothing you say or do will change that." In one quick second, he let go of her hand and he opened the door. He ran into the ballroom as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. Isabella stood there alone outside with her jaw dropped, having no words to say.

She peered into the see-through door and all she could see in that room full of people was one man. One man who came there tonight leaving his priority behind. One man who actually dressed accordingly to a fancy occasion for the first time in his life. One man who just admitted his true feelings...and ran out of the scene before the person he told it to could say the exact same thing.

* * *

**Reviews are like love. You can never get enough of it from the right people :)**

**I have a request from one of you amazing people and Near's amazing dancing skills will indeed be in the next chapter :)  
**


	32. Discovery

**Hi! I have a feeling you L x OC fluffiness fans are going to love this chapter :] I also added a bit of humor to this chapter...humor is good ;]

* * *

**

Isabella smiled to herself as she saw L from outside of the ballroom door. _Silly L,_ she thought. She walked up to the door but stopped when she saw a figure pass by from behind her. She was very good at catching things from the corner of her eyes. She turned around immediately and looked all around her. She moved closer to the edge of the balcony to see if there was anyone below on the first floor, but there was no one present. She looked to her left, where she had seen the figure move to but there was no one there either. There was a stone wall there though, which if someone was skilled enough, could climb it to reach the roof of the orphanage where the power supply was.

Isabella thought about the possibility of someone climbing up there just in time for her to turn around and miss them. The person, or thing, would have to be very quick to climb up there in time though. She continued to walk closer to the wall. She looked up looking for an indication that someone was up there. She was not sure why, but she seemed a bit too interested to find out what she saw.

_I don't believe it could have been an animal. The stones in the wall are paved out just enough for a human foot to stand on top of them,_ she said in her mind. She leaned her head over the balcony and looked at the ground below her. There was a small white object hidden in the grass. She figured that she should go see what it could be.

She walked to the door again and pulled it open. She walked into the ballroom where couples were dancing to a jazz number played by the band. She looked over to her table, where L was indulging in a few cheesecakes. "L, we haven't even been served the main course yet. Do you really think it's a good idea to have cake _now_?" She heard Bethany say as she moved a seat closer to him since they were the only two at the table. He shoved a forkful into his mouth and responded, "Unfortunately, I missed the appetizers which included items from the dairy food group. Therefore I am consuming a _cheese_cake. You have to admit though, it makes a lot more sense then having a chocolate cake at the moment. Although cake is acceptable for any meal of the day." Bethany rolled her eyes and continued poking her fork into several leaves of lettuce.

Isabella moved forward a little bit only to be stopped by a ridiculous-seeming dancing couple. One of the partners in the dance was a well-known female detective by the name of Fallen. She had periwinkle-colored eyes and light brown hair. She was only 15 and was a good friend of Naomi Misora, who had left Wammy's House last summer in order to be a private investigator for L overseas. Fallen often made stops at Wammy's House during that time, which made her a more-then-welcome guest. The person she was dancing with was someone she was familiar with. Near. Isabella's eyes were wide open as she watched him spin Fallen into him. Isabella had no idea he was capable of such romantic dancing. He had a cute and sly grin on his face as he stepped perfectly in sync to the song being played. The two of them seemed to be having a great time. She also saw Lizzie and Evan dancing adorably together. Isabella wished though, that soon, she would be able to dance with someone special as well. _Maybe those dance lessons we were forced to take last winter really paid off,_ Isabella thought.

She continued to make her way through the dance floor, trying to not get hit by spinning girls being twirled by their partners. She heard L calling out to her from her table. She turned around and held up her index finger, "_One second_." She mouthed to him. He nodded. She finally got through the hectic section of the ballroom and made her way towards the door to exit the room. The only people blocking her from exiting were Matt and Mello, of course.

"Why are you leaving Bella?" Matt asked, combing his fingers through his long locks. "I have to use the ladies room. Now do you mind?" She responded while rolling her eyes. She was also a good liar. "Fine, but remember that you have to at least have one dance with me tonight." He cooed. She squinted her eyes, "The one person you're going to dance with is Bethany. And do it before L has to explain to her any more why cake is acceptable as breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner." Mello laughed at her sarcastic tone and moved away to let her exit.

She walked upon the marble-tiled floors and her shoes were echoing through the ballroom lobby. She turned around to make sure that she closed the door behind her as she took the hallway opposite to the bathroom. After walking to her destination for around three minutes, she reached the back entrance where the garden and the maze were accessible. She held down the golden brass door knob and pushed the door outwards. That door had to be the oldest door in the history of the world. It was flimsy and rusty, and with a few good kicks, it would come tearing down. She stepped outside as her heels clicked onto the stone path. She closed the door behind her well and made a right turn to the area where she saw the white object. She walked carefully on the grass looking at the floor until she found a flimsy piece of paper. Curious, she picked it up and read it's contents. It was a driver's license. For who? Anni Muron.

**

L untucked the napkin from inside of his fancy top. He placed it on the table as he watched Bethany get up and walk away from the table. She walked up to Matt who was dancing like a rebellious teenager in the middle of the dance floor. L looked at him; _studying_ him. He wondered how Matt could reel in people of the opposite sex so easily. Maybe it was his hair? Or the way his lips curved and his eyelids lowered when he smiled? Maybe it was his mysterious figure that made him seem like one of the dark. He often was found simply leaning on a wall, his goggles strapped around his eyes, and somehow, it attracted so many women.

_My hair is unkept. Well, I occasionally acquire using a brush at times like this. I barely smile. I also am never seen leaning on a wall just for cinematic purposes making me seem "hot" as people my age describe it. I am also most definitely not one of the dark._

He got up and walked through the dancing crowd, his hands in his front pockets. Mello was standing at the door still, watching people who exited and entered and occasionally making conversation with them. L reached the door and stood besides Mello. "Do you know where Isabella is?" He asked calmly as his eyes wandered around the room. "She said she was going to the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago. She's probably wandering around though." Mello answered. L nodded and began to place his pale hand on the doorknob but Mello asked him something else, "L...confess it to her already." L looked concerned, "Confess _what_?" Mello looked sarcastically at him, "Don't play dumb. You're the world's greatest detective. Tell Bella you love her already." L looked down to his footwear and kept his hands in his pockets, "But I am not capable of loving. At least...that is what I accredit that everyone comprehends." Mello crossed his arms, "We all know you're like, in freaking love with her so shut up and tell her as soon as you see her!"

L smirked, "I'm afraid I already have." Mello gawked as he watched L walk out of the room. L smiled to himself and decided to go outside to find Isabella. Knowing her, she was probably admiring the flowers. He got outside and he began walking a tad bit faster when he heard someone struggling to climb something. Once he reached the garden area, he looked up, to find Isabella, in her full out gown, trying to climb the wall. "Dear, I thought it was the prince who climbed the castle to reach the princess." He said gracefully, while he prepared to catch her if something happened. She looked down at him, "Oh. Thanks for finally joining the adventure!" She said sarcastically while still hanging on. She still had her shoes strapped on, which could have been a mistake if she wasn't careful. "May I ask what you are trying to accomplish by doing what you are doing?" He asked. He placed himself directly under her, about 50 feet separating them. "I've come to a conclusion that one of our recent lock-ups is up here." She said, climbing half a foot. She was almost at the top of the roof. She didn't look down at him anymore, for she thought she was going to fall deeply if she did. _Literally_.

"Are you referring to B or Clarissa? How could you be so sure?" He asked, still watching her. She went into her pocket while still hanging onto a stone. She pulled out the license plate and dropped it into the grass below her. L picked it up and looked at it, "Anni Muron...I suppose you are right. If so, let me go up there with you." Isabella laughed sarcastically, "Yeah okay. If any one of them broke out of jail and is up here, _I _want to be able to find them." L shook his head and put the card in his pocket as evidence, "They possess weapons, they are _armed_, I. You may not be safe...without me." She paused and hid her smile. When she didn't answer, he took off his shoes and began to climb the wall as well. Surprisingly, he had worn socks, which helped his feet grip onto the stones better. In a few minutes, he was at Isabella's point on the wall. She looked to her right and gasped, "B-But! How did you do that?! It took me fifteen minutes to get up here!" He smiled, "Because. I'm L." He swung close to her and kissed her cheek. In a few seconds of moving away, he continued climbing without a word. She was left behind without words.

L was moving quickly and Isabella knew why. He had to make sure that no one that was capable of harming her was up there. She admired that he wanted to keep her safe, but she could always protect herself. Wammy had given the children the opportunity to learn a special type of asian movement made for self defense. It was often mistaken for an ancient dance created by ancient societies long ago. L was one of the only ones who showed off his self-defense talent when he needed to.

A lot of the members of Wammy's would find some other way to avoid their enemy's attacks. Matt had the most effective attack in store, though. He always carried a lighter and a small bottle of gasoline in the inside of his vest. One time, an extremely dangerous criminal had gotten away from Matt's hold as he was putting handcuffs on him. What did Matt do? He ran up to him close enough and threw the gasoline on his arms. Smiling while he did it, he lit the lighter and blew; the fire spread to the criminal's arm. In a few moments, the criminal noticed and his arm had swiveled up in dark ash in a few moments. The police were always attached to Matt, and they came in a few moments. When asked why he chose that mode of self defense, he answered, "Hey, the guy was gonna be on death row, right? It doesn't make any difference."

A low "ugh" was heard from L as he pushed himself over the edge of the roof. He stood up and watched Isabella climb from below. "You could have really been a gentleman, L, and help me up before going up there first!" Isabella exclaimed while tightening her grip on the stones to pull her up further. "Yes, but being a gentlemen is far less important then checking the area beforehand." He responded. He left her to climb the rest of the wall by herself. It didn't matter to him that his dearly beloved was one hundred feet above ground. Apparently. Within a few moments, Isabella finally reached the top of the roof. She swung her leg and pushed herself over. She found L at the corner of the roof, staring at a familiar building which struck him greatly inside. This was the only place known to both of them where they could see it this perfectly. She walked over to him and looked at it as well. It was where they began.

What they were looking at was a beautifully designed church, miles away from Wammy's House. The building itself was built by extremely talented builders many years ago. The church was gothically designed with "flying buttresses" and exquisite glass paintings. The value of the church was worth millions for all the time that was put into it.

"Do you remember that night?" L said quietly, almost impossible for her to hear. "There have been many. Which night do you mean?" She responded. "The night you came home." He said, continuing to keep the volume of his speech low. Isabella looked at him, "Of course I do. Do...you?" He tucked his hands in his pockets and curved his back a little bit, "Recently, it has always been on my mind." Isabella shifted her glance to the church again. She wrapped both of her arms around one of L's, "Why is that?" He smiled softly and met her eyes, "Because I failed to spent quality time with you then. I am positive that you do not know how much time we have wasted arguing with each other."

She looked at him with her eyes wide open, but they were pleased and curious. She slowly let go of his arm and wrapped her arms around his waist instead. Her head was buried in his chest and he smiled, relieved that she finally knew. He didn't know why she wasn't mentioning anything about it, though. _She's not very shy...I do not understand._

"Bella...about what I was mentioning before..." He started. She released herself a little bit from him to look up at his eyes, "Yeah?" He grinned at the special and hopeful way she was looking at him, "I hope you _do_ know that I really _do_ care about you." She smiled sweetly as electricity began to flow through her veins, "I know. I think I've been unfair to you, L. You need to know that I care about you just as much and--"

The two of them jolted their head to a figure that appeared from behind them.

"Haha...hahaaa...it's been a long time, _Izzy._"

* * *

**If you review, I love you. I don't even care if it's anonymous. Every review makes me work faster because I know that there are amazing people reading my story :D And when I work faster, you all get quicker updates ;] xoxo**


	33. Happy Tears & Frightened Fears

**Hey guys! :) Guess what, I'm officially 15! :D Hehee...my birthday was yesterday so I decided I'd finish up the chapter today and give you all a nice treat. Thank you all for reviewing, it really means so much to me.

* * *

**

The lights were dim in the ballroom of Wammy's House. The guests had all finished their appetizer meals and anything extra they asked to be brought to them before the main course. Their main meal was going to be brought to them in about ten minutes, and in that time, the dance floor was open to any romantic couples willing to slow dance.

Lizzie and Evan just left the floor in order to get something to drink; all their talking was making their mouths dry. Wammy was at a table consisting of his old-time friends and he was discussing the value of Yen and the American Dollar to them. He could successfully make a conversation about anything. Mello was speaking with one of the other guys his age from another orphanage in London who came to the House tonight. The boy, Terrance, visited the House often. He was found interesting by L because of his ability to solve twelve-step algebra equations in under three seconds.

Bethany and Matt were alone at their table and she could not help but to keep looking at him until he looked back, "...Yeah?" She blushed and looked down at her knees, "Er...nothing." Matt sighed. He found himself gazing at her auburn hair, which perfectly matched his. As the seconds passed he found more things that they had in common just by looking at her. When she felt his heavy stare on her, she looked at him too. As their eyes met, Matt's stomach dropped. It wasn't a fearful stomach-drop. It was one that he often remembered feeling when he spoke to Isabella. But for some reason, he forgot all about her, or any other girl he had met in his entire life. Something was making him think of Bethany in a completely different way. She smiled at him, mostly because she imagined that he was feeling the same thing that she was at the moment.

"Do...you wanna dance?" Matt asked shyly. Bethany beamed a beautiful smile and nodded, "Of course I want to." He took her by the hand and slowly guided her onto the dance floor, where other couples were. He wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand was clasped in hers. She carefully and gently placed her hand on his back and they began to step together in sync to the music playing.

Across the room, the ballroom door opened and in stepped L. His posture was lower the usual and he stared at the crowd of people in the room for a while before he began walking. He passed by Mello and Terrance without saying a word to either of them. "Hey, L!" Mello called out. L turned around and looked blankly at Mello, "Er...yes?" He walked towards the two guys and stood there, waiting for Mello to respond. "Uh...dude, did you just put makeup on?" Mello asked strangely. Terrance looked at L, "Yeah...you look kinda...pink." L's eyes widened and he quickly began scrubbing his cheeks with his hands eagerly, "It's...er...nothing." Mello shrugged, "Alright then. By the way...did you end up finding Bella?" L looked befuddled at his question, "Bella...who's---OH! Bella! You mean _Isa_bella! Heh heh...right!"

Matt looked over to where Mello was. He was still dancing with Bethany but he couldn't help over hearing their conversation. He watched as L giggled in an unfamiliar and squeaky tone unknown to anyone who has met him. Bethany noticed it too as she looked hardly at the three of them who weren't that far away from them,"Matt...doesn't L...?" He nodded and finished her sentence, "Sound kind of odd?" She nodded as well, "Yeah. And...his _jaw_. He...he kind of looks like—no, never mind. It's impossible."

Matt took his eyes off of the three guys and looked at her eyes instead, "_Nothing's_ impossible." Her feet stopped moving and her face was suddenly full of worry, "He...he looks like _B_."

**

Isabella and L stopped in their tracks once they saw the girl who stood in front of them. L got in front of Isabella, but she refused to miss out on any action Clarissa was willing to bring to the table. That's right, _Clarissa_. The blonde-headed psychopath was back. Somehow, she escaped jail...along with someone else. But that information was later to come.

"You're back for one more showdown, huh?" Isabella spoke to her. Clarissa giggled, "Why, of course! It's impossible for me to _ever_ give up on something." L looked at her blankly and with no expression what so ever, like he usually did, "What is it exactly that you want?" Clarissa flipped her head to the right and her hair moved out of her line of view, "I want the world back to how it was. _That's_ what I want." Isabella scoffed, "That's what all the criminals want. They all want to take over the world."

L began realizing the high stakes that the three of them were risking up here on the roof. Someone very easily could push one of them off and death would hit them as soon as they reached the floor. It wasn't safe for Isabella to be up here.

"But you see, it's been so hard to accomplish that because of this stupid Wammy's House full of genius detectives. How is someone going to do a wrong deed when there's a headquarters of crime-solving maniacs?!" Clarissa snarled. L was surprisingly calm on the outside, but on the inside his mind was wandering with so many questions and thoughts about the current situation at hand. Isabella looked at L and quietly whispered, "When she's present, why do we never call the police?" L looked at Clarissa while addressing his response to Isabella, "We practically _are_ the police. Plus, the law enforcement facility is an hour away from our location."

"You both...think you can do what ever you want just because you're the best in the world...well I'm _sick_ of it!" She yelled. She sounded hi-pitched and screechy. She took a knife from her back pocket and held it out in front of her, "I need to finish you two off. Right _now_."

L quickly grabbed Isabella's hand and ran towards the edge of the roof. "What are you doing?!" Isabella cried as she was being pulled. "Trust me." L muttered cinematically as he jumped off the edge with her. Isabella screamed, most likely because she never jumped off a building before. As they were in air, she clutched onto him hoping that she could really trust him this time. She felt relieved when they landed on top of the shed, which luckily had a cotton-padded roof. L jumped off of there with Isabella's hand still clasped in his. L didn't have to explain to her where they were going. They both deducted that they couldn't go back into the ballroom because they would bring Clarissa to their loved ones.

Instead, they ran down the street and turned the immediate corner their eyes saw. The place that they were going to was a familiar location that only the two of them knew. They hadn't been there in an extremely long time but they still knew the direct route that would take them there. Their hands were still together, and they were running extremely fast. It was only then when Isabella finally knew how death could strike you at any time. They didn't look behind them if Clarissa was chasing them, they just continued running. Isabella was slightly panting but L's lungs were so strong that he didn't breathe heavy once the entire run.

They came to a huge forest which was not common in their part of Winchester. They slowed down a bit and ran in the woods together. This wasn't their destination yet. L was determined that he was going to keep Isabella safe tonight, no matter where he brought her.

In a few minutes, a small establishment was seen in the almost-pitch black woods. As they got closer, they could make out what was remained of it. It was a small wooden house; one that was built by L and Isabella together five years ago...

_Isabella's feet walked upon the crunchy fall leaves while she walked aimlessly in the forest. She didn't want Wammy to know she had run away at such a young age. The trees weren't ready for winter yet, because their leaves were still brightly colored in autumn hues. Such colors embraced wonders in her creative mind, and made her feel cozy and right at home. It was the reason she decided to this spot anyway._

_ She could see someone in the distance. She could tell that he was male, but his physical appearance wasn't as clear from her view. He had a hammer in hand and he was crouched over in an awkward position. He was creating some sort of shelter. She thought that he could be a homeless person. But as she walked closer to him, she saw that he was most definitely somewhere close to her age. She squinted her eyes...that posture was awfully familiar. Isabella was about two hundred feet from his location when she cupped her hands and yelled, "L! Is that you?" He turned around to face her and nodded. She was confused on why he was there as well, but she thought that maybe with enough convincing, she could find out._

_ In a few minutes, she was right besides him. He didn't say a word to her. "So...L...whatcha been up to?" Isabella asked. She was twirling her hair around just like any fourteen year old girl would do. L stood up and put the wood down but he kept his hammer in his hand, "Nothing really. I did not think I would ever see you here, I." She shrugged, "I didn't think I'd see you here either. Mello told me you might be in the kitchen since Mabel was making sugar biscuits again but you weren't there." He kept a straight and blank face, "No one mentioned to me that she was baking sugar biscuits..."_

_ "Yeah well, I thought I'd find you there." She replied. She asked, "Why are you here anyway?" He responded, "I suppose I just wanted to...get out a bit. I am not fully sure about you, but before this...were you planning on leaving the House?" He asked. The tone of his voice was friendly, something Isabella was blind to at that time, "How did you know?" L smirked, "Because I'm L."_

_ Isabella didn't answer him. She just looked down to her dark blue Converse as if she was ashamed of the decision. He frowned, "But really...why would you consider the idea of leaving?" She shrugged and looked away from him. He said, "To my knowledge, it seems as if you haven't had any problems recently. So...what's wrong?" Isabella looked back to him, "I don't feel like I'm in the right place. Everyone is in each other's business back at home. I need a place for my own." L shook his head, "You called Wammy's House a __**home**__ to you just now. A home is where you feel safe and comforted. I am positive that you do feel that way about it..."_

_ She shrugged once more, "I don't know..."_

_ L looked at her gently, "That place you ask for...it's always a lot closer then you believe it is."_

_ She shook her head, "But how will I know that I've found it?"_

_ He curved his back a little bit for their heads to be directly in front of each other's. L was still a bit taller then her, even at fourteen. "You'll feel it. Something will tell you that...you truly belong."_

_ Isabella's nose started stinging and she got the sudden urge not to blink. L's words were inspiring. They sent chills down her spine and forced her body to trickle tears down her cheeks. As soon as L saw this, he felt panicked. He never saw a girl cry before. He had no idea what to do. He didn't even know if he was supposed to comfort her or not. When Isabella saw L's worried glance she said, "Don't worry...I'm not sad. I'm crying happy tears."_

_ "Uh...er...why are you doing that for?"_

_ "Because I've finally found that place."_

_ "W-Where is it?"_

_ "It's with __**you**__ L."_

L slowed down to walking and looked at Isabella, who seemed to have a hard time trying to keep up now. The memories were coming back to him with each step they both took. He was sure that she was thinking of the same events that he was. They walked up to the house and leaned on it. She needed time to recover from the run they made in under ten minutes. They both sat down on the grass and leaned their backs against the wood that was surprisingly still stable. Him and Isabella had a fantastic time making it together all those years ago.

"L...do you have your phone?" Isabella asked, trying to regain the breath she lost. He nodded and slipped his Blackberry out of his pocket. The cell phone light could light up the entire forest since it was so dark out. He handed it to her and she dialed a series of numbers on the number pad. It rang about four times when a rough voice answered, "Hey Bella, where are you? L's been looking everywhere for you--"

She sighed, "That's nice Matt. Now you need to alert all the House that...wait WHAT?!"

"L...he's right next to me. He said he's looking for you. Did you like, brush cheeks with him and then leave because he's got all this makeup on, he looks like a clown!" The eighteen year old said over the phone. He had no idea what was coming from Isabella. She panicked and so did the real L who was next to her. It was an obvious answer who the imposter right now in the ballroom was. She spoke with a frightened voice...

"Matt...Matt listen to me. That's not L. That's B."

* * *

**Does anyone picture Beyond how I do? Very pale with flushed pink cheeks? Let me know :) Reviews are AMAZING APPRECIATED!**


	34. Chase

**Hey guys! :) Tomorrow's my last day of midterms! WOOHOO! ;) Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

Matt already had a feeling that the person showing himself to the rest of the people in the ballroom was not L. His mannerism was way too over-reacted for L's personality. Although B was exactly like L in every way, not counting some facial flaws, he often made mistakes when pretending to be the person he desperately wished he was. When he wasn't trying, there was no way you could possibly tell B apart from L. But when B was acting, it was clear as anything.

The auburn-haired boy took a deep breath and brought the phone back to his ear, "What do you want me to do?" He tried talking as quietly as he could. He remembered that when B was still living with them, he could hear very well. Bethany was standing right next to Matt and she was watching B, Mello, and Terrance from the corner of her eye. Her eyes were checking his body for any bulks in his pockets where he could have any weapons. Blades were B's favorite weapons to use. Bethany noted that his pants were baggier then the dress pants L was wearing that night. _Maybe there's something in there..._

L and Isabella were still leaned up against the wooden house while L attempted to form a plan in his mind. They were lucky that it was a warm night; it was around seventy-five degrees. While Isabella held the phone to her ear with one hand, she kicked off her shoes. She grabbed them and stuffed them through the small window of the tiny house. "Get help," She muttered, "Don't let anyone know what you're doing besides the people involved." Matt ruffled his hair hotly and gave B a threatening look, "Got it. Who do I call?" Isabella stood up. She could feel the dirt from the forest through her stockings. She walked a few steps and looked back to L. He was still sitting down, giving her a gracious look as he attempted to complete his plan. Although L was more of a man who just _did_ things, he was also good at forming plans in a matter of minutes.

"Get Phoenix and Maya. They're probably by the buffet right now. Make sure Maya's little cousin, Pearl, is far away from you. She's clever that one, but we don't want her involved. Pair her up with Evan and Lizzie and try to get them to stay together." She spoke as she watched L stand up. He was whispering words to her to mention to Matt. He already finished the plan that would hopefully end this adventurous night well. "Okay, what else." Matt responded. "Find some way to get Mello's attention without making it obvious to B." She continued. He nodded from the other line. He looked at Near and Fallen who were smiling at each other in a weird way, "What about Near and Fallen? And don't forget about Terrance too, Bella." She nodded, "Let Near and Fallen know. Terrance will pick up the signs from Mello." Matt turned around and faced Bethany. She nodded; she understood the plan as well. "Wammy should be left clueless?" He said in rough tone, smirking. Isabella nodded, "As always. Also, Clarissa made an appearance on the roof not too long ago. I expect her to be finding a way to get into the ballroom right now." Matt took a deep breath in, "I got it."

"Oh Matt, one more thing."

"What would that be?"

"I hid knives in the flower vase besides the railing in the ballroom. If you need them, _use them_."

He smirked and lowered his eyes, the corner of his lips turn upwards, "What, no guns? But don't worry about it, I think I'll have to."

_***beep***_

Isabella handed the phone back to L, who tucked it in his pockets. "Are you sure you want to be running without your shoes?" L asked. She was forced to laugh out loud on that one, "You're seriously asking _**me**_ that?!" L smiled as well, as they made their way out of the forest. They had to make their way back to the House to help solve the emotion-enriching problem.

**

Matt began walking slickly to the buffet where Phoenix and Maya were. She was dressed in her same purple spirit-medium outfit. He was dressed in the same blue suit/red tie outfit he always wore. They looked cute together though. Matt approached them, "Guys, don't look now, but I need your help." Maya's jaw dropped, "Seriously?! Awesome!" Phoenix nudged her to be quiet, "What do you need?" Matt looked over to where B, Mello, and Terrance were. As soon as Matt met eyes with Mello, they exchanged thoughts. Somehow, Mello understood everything Matt was instructed to do. Mello nodded and continued a conversation with B with Terrance still by his side.

"We have a tiny problem on our hands...well, actually it's not that tiny. We have a serial killer pretending to be L here--!"

"WHAAAAAT?! A SERIAL KILLER?! NICK, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Maya cried out. Nick clasped his hand over her loud mouth to keep her quiet. She could not see that this was a delicate situation. Matt rolled his eyes and stared at her, "You have to keep this on the down-low. We need to form a team of people to defeat him and an ex-member of the House. Okay?" Phoenix nodded, "Okay, what do you want us to do exactly?" Matt looked over at where B was again and this time met eyes with Terrance, who by now understood the entire plan. It seemed like all of Wammy's House could read minds.

"When I say 'birthday', I want you two to block an exit of this room. It could either be the front exit, the outside exit, the upstairs balcony exit, or the side door which leads into the hallway. Defend yourself. We don't know what he's got on himself." Matt explained. He added a few more safety precaution details to the plan and began walking away with Bethany to where B, Mello, and Terrance were.

B, dressed as L, looked over to Matt and Bethany. He waved his hand shyly; almost looking exactly like L would do it. Mello nodded at Matt, who looked at Bethany, who nodded at Terrance, who looked back at B. "So having fun, L?" Matt asked slickly to the impostor. B nodded quickly like a hungry dog awaiting a hearty meal, "Yes, of course! This is quite the banquet, if I may say." Bethany smiled, "Glad to see you're enjoying yourself." B could see Bethany's emotions from just her facial expression. There was definitely a strong sense of tension in the air.

"Bethany...?" B asked in a creepy tone. "Yes, L?" She asked. She found herself surprised when Matt linked his arm in hers. Matt looked at Phoenix and Maya, who intelligently stopped what they were originally doing to follow the plan. _You're gonna try to make an escape...aren't you B?_ Evan and Lizzie, along with Pearl as well, were by the chocolate fountain. They were dipping pretzels, cherries, and strawberries in it. The main course should have started to come out now, but Matt had an awful feeling about that too. "Would you mind to take a walk with me in the garden perhaps? There is something I would like to show you." He squeaked. Bethany looked encouragingly at Matt, who apologized to him, "I'm sorry, but she's _my_ date tonight." B stared frustrated at Matt, who couldn't help but not to crack a smile at just the thought of him and Bethany on a date.

"Very well...I suppose that would make sense. It seems as though all the couples have the same color hair...am I right, Mello?" B asked. "Yeah. Just like you and Bella have _black _hair." Mello responded. "Ooh...we're...a couple?" B asked while he stared blankly at Mello. "You know...I'm surprised you didn't realize that. I mean, after all you two have been through. It's only natural." Mello responded again. B's eyes became abnormally huge. He usually did this when someone was catching onto him.

Matt kept the cool, calm and collected demeanor he always had. But inside, he was ready for an attack at any minute.

An unnoticed waitress dressed in a usual uniform came up to Terrance with a tray of cheese. "Cheese cube?" She offered with a dazzling smile. Her glossy hair and brilliantly shining blue eyes were hard to resist. "Sure!" He answered. He picked up the small cheese cube by the toothpick that was forced into it. He sniffed it, "So uh, what kind of cheese is this?" She smiled, "Oh you know, the regular kind." If it wasn't for the flirtatious wink she gave Terrance, it was most likely that he wouldn't have tried it. He smiled at her and put the cheese into his mouth.

He slid the toothpick out and placed it on the tray. "Aw man, that's some good--! Ugh..." Terrance moaned as he held his stomach in uttermost pain. Matt, Bethany, B and Mello turned to Terrance and the waitress besides him. B had the cruelest smile formed on his lips. The waitress looked at B wickedly as his _own_ plan had already began. "Clarissa!" Bethany cried. B quickly shifted out of Matt's line of view, "BIRTHDAY!" He shouted. Phoenix took the front entrance and Maya took the side entrance. Mello took the balcony entrance as Wammy rushed to struggling Terrance who was now curled up on the floor. Bethany held Clarissa back by her boney wrists. Matt screamed as he chased after B. The entire ballroom of guests were shocked and frightened. _Out of all the things you're gonna start out to do. You poison an innocent guest. Nice job._

B started making a run for the entrance door, where Phoenix was located. He screamed in shock as he was pushed aside by a boney phony. Matt wasn't too far away from him. He was running with all his speed on one idiotic person who couldn't stay in prison tonight. He began thinking of Clarissa, and how stupid he was that he didn't see her before this happened. Then he started thinking about Terrance, and the poor health he'll most likely be in for a while. He also started thinking about Isabella. _I really hope I don't run into her and the __**real**__ L right now. _Just as expected, B ran outside. He ran into the middle of the street and feverishly laughed maniacally when he saw another couple running down the street as well.

"Oh no!" Isabella cried. L got in front of her again. Matt stood in front of B helpless while L and B had a stare-down. "You don't ever quit, Beyond." L muttered under his breath. Isabella quickly slipped the phone out of L's back pocket. She had to call the emergency hotline so that they would be here on time for the final arrest of B...hopefully.

"I'll quit...when you quit, L." He giggled. It was no surprise to how crazy this man really was. Phoenix and Maya ran outside and as soon as they saw the scene in front of them, they wanted to run back inside. "NICK IT'S A SERIAL KILLER! AHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Maya, get back inside. You need to be safe." Phoenix responded. "B-But--!" She tried speaking. "Listen...I n-need you. Go inside and make sure Pearl is okay. I'll be fine." He reassured her. It was clear that he was trying to tell her another message within that sentence. She was just too blind to see it.

"Holy crap...I didn't bring the knives!" Matt yelled. He looked at his partners for help, but they didn't have anything.

"Don't worry.._.I _did."

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome :) They make me really happy! Thanks for reading(:**


	35. Prepare for Action

**Good morning! :) It is now 8:56AM and here I am posting my next chapter. I have some information that you readers need to know at the end of this chapter so when you finish the chapter, don't leave fan fiction. Read it. It will help you understand where I'll be in the next few weeks.

* * *

**

Matt looked around his surroundings in utter despair. He was facing the door of Wammy's House but he was standing in the middle of the street. L and Isabella were to his far left and B was to his far right. Phoenix had run back inside when he heard the guests scream, most likely from the thirteenth guest making a grand entrance into the ballroom. Matt was left unarmed when B was supplied with weapons. He was sure that the three of them could beat up B until he drops to the floor and then handcuff him once again, but he wasn't even sure if L was supplied with handcuffs.

Eagerly and feverishly, B began taking small steps towards Matt. He saw this and turned around quickly. He noticed that B had a tight grip on the dagger he had in his hand. It also had dark red stains on it, most likely from his previous attacks. In all, Beyond was wanted for many crimes but not once was he captured without escaping jail. L always caught him correctly, but it was the other law enforcement agents who didn't keep a close eye on the jail cells.

L stepped forward leaving Isabella behind. She clutched her palms together while she tried to think of something she could do to help this situation better for the three of them. Matt backed away as the almost-twins stood facing one another. They were about ten feet apart and the scene was too dramatic to even make sense of. B started cackling wildly as the moonlight from the crescent above shone on him. It was as if he was calling to the werewolves.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment!" B cried happily. He had always wanted to see L die right in front of his very own eyes. L sighed, "Although it's possible that I can die right here, at least make me a happy man before I pass." Isabella's nose began to sting, she was never going to let this happen; it was too soon in their lives to be dealt with the passing of the person they loved the most at the moment.

"L..." Isabella whimpered. Matt looked over at her, feeling struggled that he couldn't have been more smarter in to remembering to bring the weapons. L could hear her silent cries very well from where she was, he just chose to ignore it. She was his only weakness, and if B had ever thought about using her against him, it would most likely be the end of everything.

"And how will I do that deed for you...hmmm, L?" B asked, sliding his tongue up and down the blade. L fumbled with a piece of sand colored paper in his black pocket. B was alarmed as he held up his knife, "What do you have there?!" L held out the crumbled note, "It is a page of your Death Note. If you want to kill me tonight, at least make it a way that will not cause me much pain." B laughed, "But that won't be fun, silly goose!" Matt looked at L and L looked back. They had planned for something like this to happen long ago.

"Oh. Well, I apologize on my part, Beyond. But you should know, I never come unprepared." L noted. He reached into his pocket for a small device and he dropped it on the floor. B's eyes followed the dropping object and he was immediately blinded by the white-lighted world around him. L turned to Isabella, "Let's go."

While B struggled to see in his normal vision again, the three of them ran into the house, locking all the doors from the inside. L stuffed his secret paper-weapon in his pocket once again. L and the rest of the members of Wammy's had another person to defeat. L knew that B would be coming back, but he was also prepared for that as well.

He turned to Isabella, "I want you to take all the children and lead them outdoors. Take them somewhere safe." He then turned to Matt who was still regretting his stupid mistake, "I want you to take Clarissa and hold her back while I attempt to arrest her. We need to get her down so we can take care of the situation with B." Matt asked, "How do you know she's in there?" L sighed, "There's a sixty-two percent chance my deductions are correct. Now get in there!"

Matt kicked open the ballroom door to witness a very scary scene. The three of them stood facing a bunch of people backed up against the ballroom wall on the opposite side of where they were. Clarissa was wounded and lying on the floor. Mello was hovering over her with his hand raised. He held a bloody dagger that had been freshly used. Clarissa couldn't move; Mello was sitting on her waist with his legs stretched out.

Matt ran to his best friend in shock while Isabella held the three children close in her arms. "D-Dude...you killed her!" Matt stated, almost scared. "I...had to." Mello replied panting. Clarissa's eyes were blood-shot and teary. They were still left wide-open. Mello raised himself from the position he was in and looked at Isabella, but she couldn't help but shedding tears. Not for Clarissa of course, but just because she was in a room with a freshly-killed dead person _again_. Mello's shirt was stained with blood spots but he didn't seem to care at all. His "deed" had been done.

L approached him, trying not to show any emotion of whether he was pleased or ready to scold Mello for his actions. He turned to the crowd, "I know what you witnessed was extremely horrendous. But to keep everyone save, we need you all to stay where you are. I apologize for the inconvenience." A few people complained but the rest of them understood the current situation at hand. Most of the young adults were orphans as well; they began remembering their own parents' deaths as L spoke.

Phoenix, Maya, Near and Fallen walked over to where L, Matt and Mello were standing. "What do we do now? That psycho is still in the building!" Fallen cried. Bethany stepped out from the crowd. She remained shocked from what Mello had done as well, but she was looking to end the battle just like everyone else. Isabella stepped forward with Pearl, Evan, and Lizzie. There were those twelve people surrounding one bloody body all thinking of what the plan should be to take out their next criminal.

"Did anyone call the police?" Phoenix asked. Isabella nodded, "A little bit over ten minutes ago. The police station is located far from here so it'll be some time before we have some help." The fifty or so guests in the ballroom listened carefully to their plan. It was so quiet that you could literally hear a pin drop. Wammy stepped forward from the crowd of guests, "Although the series of events so far have been flabbergasting, we need to continue. Clarissa was a criminal all along, and I was blind to that," He looked at her bleeding body, "I'm not inferring that the killing Mello did was acceptable, but it was to save me. She was coming towards me with that dagger. It's because of Mello that I'm still standing." Matt gave Mello a pat on the back but not even he could stop shaking from what he had done.

L looked at the crowd of people standing aimlessly at the now thirteen of them gathered in a circle. He stepped out of the circle and began walking towards the crowd, "Are any of you specialized in combat?" Pearl, Maya's cousin, stepped forward, "Mr. L, sir! Are you really gonna let these people fight?!" He looked at the little girl, "For now until the police arrive, we need all the help we can possibly retrieve. There is an 68% chance that B is forming his next attack on us since we haven't had contact from him since." She stepped back and wrapped her arms around Maya who returned the hug. The three children: Pearl, Evan, and Lizzie, were pretty calm about the situation. In a regular orphanage, children of that age would be taken immediately away from a fresh-kill crime scene.

Seven out of the fifty people stepped out of the crowd of people. They were nervous and didn't seem like they wanted to get involved. L looked at them carefully while biting his nails. He pointed at the second person in line. He was a brunette with muscles so large that you could see them through his tuxedo. The twenty-year-old man stepped forward at L's request. "Would you mind helping us just for the night?" L asked. The man said, "Er...okay. Am I gonna get killed?" L sighed, "It depends on what you rank when it comes to the skills of combat."

_He has a Death Note page in his pocket. Why isn't he using it? It would be so simple as to just write down B's name and get it over with,_ Isabella thought. L looked back at her, "Do you agree with this choice, I?" She shook her head, "Why do we need to gather a group of people just for one man? Don't you have a simpler way of getting things done?" She didn't want to reveal to the room of people that L possessed something as powerful as a Death Note just yet. L understood what she meant, "I understand. But there is something I need to know about this man before he gets put to rest."

Isabella questioned his thought. _What could he possibly need to know about B?_

For Isabella, the events of the night of her birthday were very exciting. If everything was going how it should be, without the interruptions of criminals, the guests would probably be consuming large portions of pasta al dente with alfredo sauce. But as usual, things take an unexpected turn in the house of Wammy's. She imagined this to be a dream or something similar to it. She thought about how she was running around with the secret love of her life in a dress fit for Cinderella. If things turned out to be ending "happily ever after", she could've written an entire story on this experience.

Matt walked to the vase next to the stairs; the one Isabella instructed him to take the knives from. "Before I forget, I think I'm gonna take these out and hand them to you guys. In case anything happens." He muttered. L turned to him, "Pardon me, but I was consulting with the combat man two minutes ago. We need to do things in order or else they will not turn out to be as planned." Matt scoffed while the guest looked at L, "The...combat man?" L's eyes drooped down and his smile was flat, "Yes. That would be, if you are not afraid to work with us this evening." The man stepped back and hid behind an older woman, where he was of course, seen. L sighed, "Suit yourself."

Matt handed a knife to Phoenix, Maya, Mello, L, and Isabella. He kept one clutched in his hand for himself. "I-I never used a knife before!" Maya said worried. Matt looked at her sarcastically, "Did you ever cook anything before?" She nodded, "Of course! I always cook for me and Pearly!" Pearl grinned, "Mhm! Maya's beef lo-mein is the absolute yummiest!" Matt got straight to the point with her, "Unlike cooking, this knife is to be used for self defense. You say you cook _beef_ lo-mein? If you're in trouble, think of it as cooking _B _lo-mein."

Maya shriveled up and clutched her fists together, embracing the knife with her hands. "Maya, it's for self defense. You only need to use it if you think you'll be in trouble." Phoenix consoled her.

The guests remained awfully quiet. They were indeed nervous and scared. Isabella examined the blade of the knife. She had never used a knife for a purpose such as this one either. And plus, the knife she held was more like one used to cut meat. Beef, per say. She needed something bigger; she felt as if B was going to go for her tonight.

She walked over to a steel-armored knight, a prized possession in Wammy's ballroom. It stood against the wall straight and tall and was a beautiful image to anyone who's eyes laid on it. The knight had a sword clutched in its steel fingers and with just a little bit of force, she got the sword to slip out from under his fists. Matt's jaw dropped as he saw the length of the sword, "Bella, do you think you can really wield that thing?!" She grinned nervously, "Desperate times call for desperate measures...right?"

_"Ahem...ahem...excuse me?"_

Everyone in the ballroom looked up to hear a familiar voice coming from a speaker on the ceiling. The speaker was always there, but it hadn't been used in a little over 5 years. Everyone knew who the voice belonged to, it was B of course. His cackling tone could never be mistaken for anyone else. When disguised, his voice was similar to L's.

Matt clenched his teeth in angst; he wanted the battle to be over with already. Isabella turned to L, still holding the sword tightly, "Where do you think he's broadcasting this from?" He put his finger to his lips and frowned, "There are several stationed microphones located in different parts of the house. If I recall correctly, Matt installed them in the conservatory, the study, the lobby, the ballroom's foyer, and outside by the maze in the garden." Mello faced the group with bravery, "We should split up and find him so we can eliminate him once and for all." Maya shivered at the thought of walking around the house with a serial killer in it on her own. "Yes, that is a good idea. But I'm afraid we have to leave the children behind. It may be too dangerous for them to get involved." L mentioned as he looked at the three children who were now pouting. "C'mon! We're strong! We could probably take out B better then all of you can!" Evan cried. Lizzie giggled, "Evan, they've actually met and conversed with B. We had just come to Wammy's when he was taken out. Let them do their job."

Matt ruffled her hair with his hand, "Good. You should listen to her, Ev."

_"Tonight is going to be a...hmm...an enchanting night! All of you are dressed in your finest and here I am, disrupting it all. It's so fun to be me...ANYWAY! I will be your entertainer for the evening. You won't have to pay me...anything...at...all. All you'll need to do is pay your respects for Isabella as she's being dropped into her own grave,"_

Matt snarled and Mello clenched his fists even harder. Phoenix and Maya gasped while L and Isabella were just staring at the speaker waiting for him to say more.

_"Isabella darling, I need to take you out. You are the weakness to the world's greatest detective. I figured it out when I was hiding in the vents all those weeks ago,"_

Isabella heard running water behind B. "L, I think he's in the garden. Do you hear the fountain water?" L nodded, "Yes, either that, or he's watering some plants in the conservatory as he's producing a threat against you." Isabella smiled, L kept his humor even when the worst of the worst was about to happen.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated :) Okay, what I needed to tell you is that I posted this chapter on the last day before my life becomes a living hell. Report cards come out tomorrow. Most likely, my laptop and any communication device is going to be taken away from me by my mother for about two to three weeks or so. I don't do bad in school overall, but I think I might have just failed math :X Honestly, my teacher is the worst. All he does in class is sit down with his laptop playing minesweeper and texting his girlfriend. We don't learn anything and when it comes to tests, we have no idea what to do. He even said himself that 75% of the classes he teaches failed the math midterm. Am I in that 75%? Of course I am -_-. So if I don't update for a while, it's because of that. I'll definitely finish the next chapter on paper while I'm away and as soon as I get everything back, I'll type it up. It's pretty depressing actually; I'm spending 6 hours with my boyfriend today since it'll be the last time we see each other for a while. Anyway, enough of my annoying venting. I'll check back later to answer reviews if there are any but for now, see you later.**


	36. Breaths

**Woah. It's been an extremely long time since I last updated 0_0. I'm incredibly sorry that I didn't get to a computer quick enough, but I'm sure this chapter will be worth your wait :) It's really long, you know! :D Hehee...anyway, thanks so much for waiting a tedious 3-4 weeks and once again, I apologize :/ Happy reading! ;D**

* * *

What an amazing way to spend my birthday, right? I was planning on a night full of dancing, laughter, surprises, and food. All of that had to be stopped by a pair of vigilantes. I mean, they couldn't choose another night to do this? Speaking of this "pair" of vigilantes, it seems like there's only one of them left now.

I was extremely surprised at Mello. He actually killed someone. I always believed that every single one of us older Wammy's kids had impel to do something of that sort. Beyond and Mello were the only ones to carry it out though. Although Clarissa only stayed with us for a while, she didn't gain the title of "sister" to anyone. No one wanted to be in a family with her. I don't know if it was just the instinct that she was evil deep-down, but no one wanted to be involved with her. There's something else I just thought about. I never thought of L as my brother either. I wonder why.

According to the blondie, Clarissa lunged at Wammy with the knife in her hand. Mello probably felt like she was going to kill him, which was most likely her original plan. I don't see how anyone can even want to lay a bad finger on Wammy in the first place. When I first heard that Clarissa wanted to kill my grandfather, I wasn't angry or upset. It was most likely because Mello issued out her punishment right then and there while Wammy stayed alive.

I don't really understand how anyone could keep wanting to kill a person. Don't killers get tired of feeding on someone's existence? They definitely hide it well though, especially Clarissa.

I can remember the day I met her perfectly. I was standing in the front foyer with her and L just talking. I could easily remind myself of how her voice sounded like. It was as if she was speaking through her nose. She had lots of attitude too, which was a complete turn off for me.

L and I were beginning to become close at that time. It's a funny thing how our relationship grew in a matter of several months.

In those several months, Mello picked up the strength to stab a knife through one of the member's hearts.

"Matt, move her body please. I don't think any one of us is going to want to see this anymore." I told him. He slipped out a pair of tight black gloves from his black skinny jeans and put them on. He lifted her body from the ground and put her lifeless body on the floor against the wall. Sure she was going to leave a blood stain on the wall, but that could always get cleaned up later.

At that time when he came back into the circle in the middle of the ballroom, I stated I was going to check the garden for B. L insisted that he could go instead of me but I refused. I could tell he was insuring my safety. He thought that's where B was as well. B ruined my night and I wasn't going to allow this to go on any further.

The six of us walked out of the ballroom door as Wammy and the three children insured everyone to make sure all the doors were locked from the inside to prevent another attack. I couldn't help but to give him a ginormous hug for remaining alive. Phoenix, Maya, Matt, and Mello split up after we walked out of the ballroom. They each had a knife in their hands prepared for B to jump out at them. L grabbed me by the wrist before I stepped a foot on the path to the garden. "Are you positive you want to do this on your own?" He asked full of sensitivity. I nodded, "Of course. After all, his accomplice tried to murder my grandfather. It would be right." He shook his head, "But his main priority right now is to have you dead. If you come in contact with him out there, he will not cease to try and attack you." I put my hands on my hips, "L, I know how to handle myself. Plus, you're going to the conservatory. He could've been watering plants just like you said!" L stared at me blankly, "Do not take my humor seriously at times like this." I frowned at him, "Hey, you were the one who said it." He became sort of sad now and walked away. I looked at him as he turned his head back to me slightly, "Just be careful." I nodded, "I will."

I pushed open the doors to the garden and froze. I don't know how I didn't see it from the inside of the house, but all the lights outside were off. If it wasn't for the street light down the corner of the block, I would've been in pitch-black darkness. There was something churning in my stomach. It was giving me this eerie feeling that B was here. All I could hear was the fountain running continuously.

I knew where the light switch was to turn on all the outdoor lights. I knew it had to be somewhere close to me because every day, I'm the one to turn them on before dusk. I felt my way with my hands on the wall, patting down anything I thought could be the light switch. I felt something that felt like the switch. I flicked it down but nothing turned on. That's when I realized that what I was flipped down wasn't the switch. It was a finger _on_ the switch. My heart stopped because I immediately knew it was impossible for it to be any of my fingers. With a forceful push, I pushed the light switch and the finger placed on it down and screamed when everything lit back up.

There was a teenager with dark black hair staring back at me. Her eyes were blue just like mine. She was dressed in uber-gothic clothes and fishnet stockings. Her finger was placed on the light switch held up by her still arm. But there was something terribly wrong with this girl. She wasn't moving. It was then that I noticed the tip of a knife thrusted in her upper abdomen. I turned behind her and saw that the rest of the knife was what was keeping her from falling. The other half of the knife was leaning on the wall along with her body. If it wasn't for that, she would've collapsed on the ground.

There was something horrible I noticed about the girl. I had seen her before. All the cases I've ever solved ran through my head and suddenly stopped. This girl was the victim of the one murder case I never managed to solve. I recognized her from the picture her parents gave me three months ago, when the case was taking place. This girl was the sister of the famous pop-idol known as Misa-Misa. Her sister's name was Estranged, and only a few people knew about her from a short television spot done by her and her sister. I never finished the case because the body was never found. The crime scene was an apartment in New York's famous city, Manhattan. The crime scene was swept absolutely spotless by the killer. When the autopsy couldn't be preformed without the body, the lack of evidence forced me to close the case for a while.

Just looking at Estranged's features made me realize who could've possibly done a terrible thing. Black hair, blue eyes; It must've been B. After all, who else could've hidden the body and then place it here so I'd find it? I started believing that Beyond used Estranged as a trial-murder for me. We looked so alike and it wasn't the hardest thing in the world to compare her to me. Infact, I was surprised that he kept the body so intact and free from being rotten to place it here tonight. I still believed truly that the murder was most likely a test run for his next victim.

I left the body alone and looked around me. I couldn't help but to feel slightly paranoid that another body was going to pop out at me. I clutched the knife in my sweaty grip and moved forward. My eyes passed along the entire garden but B was no where to be found. I would've expected him to start laughing hysterically at the sight of my expression when I discovered Estranged, but he didn't step forward.

The garden seemed peaceful, as if it was the only place that hadn't been touched by a serial killer and his accomplice. The same owls that come every night were calling to their mates from trees across the street. I'm sure they would know where B went.

A few cats passed by along the street. One of them, a black and white spotted cat, came into the garden. It started making its way into the garden from the road. I found it strange how it immediately started sniffing the ground. The cat followed the trail of the certain smell to the opening of the maze. It was one place where I didn't check for B yet.

The cat walked into the maze and the rest of it's body was hidden as it stepped in. I could only see it's tail. My heart began racing when the cat froze in place and began walking out of the maze full of caution. It's back was arched and every single strand of it's fur was spiked up as if it was ready to attack.

I could hear a whispered voice from inside the maze, "Come here, kitty! Don't you wanna try my candy? It's mint-chocolate truffles! I'm sure you'd like it." The cat hissed at whatever was inside the maze. While the cat backed away even more, a flashback occurred in my mind. It was about a year and a half ago.

"_Oh L, you're back! What did you bring this time?"_ _Lizzie cried excitedly. L crouched down to her height and pulled out a box from behind his back, "Mint-chocolate truffles, of course. A certain someone told me you favored them."_

_I walked into the foyer at the sound of Lizzie's cute and happy tone of voice. While hers was cheery, mine was flat and annoyed, "Oh L, you're back. How nice." L frowned slightly although he had a sarcastic look on his face, "I, do not frown. I have a present for you too."_

_I sighed, "You don't have to give me a present every time you come back from a case," I muttered, "Seriously, your absence is enough." L walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out a blue velvet box. He held it in his palm and nodded as Lizzie walked out of the room, content with her chocolates. "Yes, but I desired to give you one anyway." He noted. He held out his hand and dropped the box into my palm, "What is this? Some kind of tiny white flag?" He smirked, "Unfortunately, no. But hopefully it will cease our arguments for a while." I began to get curious over what was really in the box. "I'm sorry but I don't think that's ever going to happen." I responded. I still didn't open the box. I was hoping I could extend the conversation so I didn't have to. "Isabella, did you ever think that maybe years from now, the two of us will be living in peace?" He asked. I laughed sarcastically, "Ha! As if. Believe me, L. You and I are going to be enemies for a while."_

_He didn't frown, but I could tell he was bothered, "And why is that? Is it just out of pure jealousy that you do not want to be friends with me?" I laughed again, "Do you realize what the term 'friend' means? It means that two people care about each other so much that they enjoy each other's presence. And another thing, I'm not jealous of you." L walked closer to me, as if the space in between us was causing this entire thing in the first place, "Isabella, don't lie to me. You know you wish you could've achieved the recognition that I have. And if that's truly the definition of the word 'friend', then I guess it means that our relationship is one-sided." He said coldly._

"_One sided, oh? And how is that?"_

"_Because it could matter less to me that you despise me and wish for me to be dead. I __**still**__ wish to be around you even though you don't care for me back."_

"_L- I don't wish for you to die! That's a truly awful thing to bestow on a person!" I told him. I had to admit, I was feeling guilty._

"_You may not have said it, but I know you wish for it to happen. And when it does, you're really going to regret it, trust me." He said annoyed. He looked really hurt now. I still had his present in my hand and the curiosity I had for it was lost. I didn't say anything for a long time. It was about five whole minutes that we just stood there, waiting for one of us to end the conversation. I held out the box, "If you want, you could have this back. I'm sorry." I said shyly. I was surprised he even heard me at all, "Apology forgiven. But no, I refuse to take it back. It's yours now." I shook my head in amazed disbelief, "You really do mean what you said. Even if I'm a git, you still tend to keep up with me. Unbelievable." He looked at me and gave me a sly smile, "I'm always right, you know." I blushed deeply at how he was looking at me. _

"_Would you like to open your present now? I've been waiting here for twenty minutes just to see you open it." He said humorously. I giggled, "My apologizes. I'll sit down and open it." We moved to a small bench and sat down on it. We were awfully close. Like I said, the bench was small. I opened the box and gazed at a crystal heart pendant. It was a necklace, and the words I had to explain to him how much I loved it seemed to fail me. So did my voice. _

_I looked at him with my jaw dropped down to the floor and all he could do was smile. "I hope you like it. There was a ring that came in the set but…I thought the necklace was enough." He said shyly. I tried to find words, "I…I…don't know how to thank you…it's…it's…beautiful." He smiled even wider, as if this was everything to him at the moment. "Promise me we'll shorten our arguments. That'll be your thank you to me. I do realize it's impossible to keep from fighting at times, but I just can't seem to bare when you don't speak with me." L said graciously. I smiled kindly, "L, I think if we keep this up we'll be friends in no time." He nodded, "Good. So, you promise?" I nodded as well, "I promise."_

It was funny how one memory of mint-chocolate truffles could engage me in all the reasons why I felt comfortable with didn't take me too long to focus myself on what was happening at the moment, though.

The creepy voice belonged to the only person I needed to take out to win this battle on my own. I swallowed hard after hearing the cat cry again, "B…come out. I know you're there." The familiar laugh was heard again. I looked back at Estranged's body which was now a few yards away from me. I wondered if he used the same sarcasm when killing her.

He stepped out, still in his dress clothes from dressing up as L. "Found Estranged's body did you? Hehee…" He mumbled happily. "No, I didn't find it exactly. It was standing there waiting for me to turn the lights on. Thanks for that." I said back. The smile from his face never seemed to die down, "It was a splendid surprise, wasn't it!" I shook my head, "I can't believe you killed Estranged three months ago. I wouldn't have suspected it was you until this night. Why did you do it?"

His smile became more serious but it was still present, "I needed to break down the barrier of a future Kira." I gave him a befuddled look, "Kira?" He sighed, "Don't you know your Japanese? Kira means killer." I shook my head again, "But how do you know Misa Amane's going to be a killer?"

"She has the personality of one. I mean, I would know."

"The personality of one?!" I cried.

"She's loved by millions on this planet. That type of attention seems to be growing on her as it is. When it dies down or just drops a tiny bit, she's going to want more ways to become known in the world. Even as a secret killer."

"…"

"Misa Amane is the type of girl that would do anything for revenge for the person she loves."

"I can't believe you're saying these things. How could you possibly know that?!"

He grinned even wider, "Because I have it all planned out," My eyes widened in alarm as he licked his lips ferociously. "Ms. Amane is going to want revenge on who ever killed her sister. And her parents, when the time comes." I yelled, "When the time comes?! B, how could you kill her parents as well?! Are you going to leave her with no family?!" He chuckled, "Darling, how _could you_ be so surprised? Don't you remember? We all grew up with no family too."

"You're not going to kill Misa's parents because your life is ending tonight, B!" I yelled. I had enough of this sicko. "Ooh, how feisty." He said flirtatiously. I held onto the knife in my hand tightly and ran towards him. My high heeled shoes were already kicked off so it wasn't painful to run. When I got closer to him, he smiled daringly and held out a knife in front of himself. If I didn't dodge to the right, the knife would've gone through my stomach. Just like Estranged.

He groaned after missing me with the knife. I made the biggest mistake of running into the maze after that. I may be the second smartest detective in the entire world, but I could admit that what I had done was pure stupidity. In all the years I've been an orphan at Wammy's, I've only been in the maze a few times. That means that I didn't know the way out if my life depended on it. Which it practically did.

When I realized what I had done, I felt as if my life was going to end tonight. B turned around and started walking towards me. I backed away and bumped into a tall green hedge. The leaves trickled down my back and I turned around to find a way to escape B.

I was put in a horrible situation. If I needed help, no one would hear my cries. The maze was far away from the House and I would be lucky if anyone saw me in distress.

I ran down a path which I thought would possibly lead me to the middle of the maze. Unfortunately, all I came across was a few dead ends. I turned around to find B next to me, feverishly laughing. He was licking his lips and prickling his fingers on the knife. My heart was racing constantly and I just wanted all of it to just end already. I moved around while hitting his knife against mine. Kind of like playing with swords. I thought that I could possibly throw the knife out of his hand by clashing it against mine. Of course, that didn't work as well as I thought it would.

He tried stabbing me again but he missed. For a serial killer, he had extremely bad aim. "Would you hold still?!" He screamed. I shook my head and thrusted my knife into his arm. With all my force, I slid it back out and blood squirted on my fingers and nose. His eyes became bloodshot and all I could do was stare at him.

My eyes opened widely as I felt his blood trickle down a little part of my nose. He grabbed his bleeding arm and screamed at the top of his lungs. In a few moments, I heard the garden door open and then close again and I knew that someone else was coming. Whether that was a good or bad thing, I didn't know. The green grass hedges were too tall to see over.

His eyes were bulging out of his eye sockets as he fell to his knees, "Isabella…I d-d-don't deserve this!" He cried. He was panting as he tried getting the highest amount of air into his damaged lungs. I looked down at him, still not fully realizing what was happening, "Beyond Birthday. You killed so many innocent people, but it wasn't until now that you realized what it felt like." My voice was quivering. I found it hard to swallow and I felt like my throat was tightening up. "I-I-I o-only w-wanted to create a n-new world. A w-w-world where…crimes c-couldn't b-b-b-be c-committed." He stuttered. I shook my head and spoke softly, "You could've done that without wiping out people who meant good in the world." He still kept eye contact with me. I heard someone pacing quickly on the stoned path far from here.

BB didn't answer me. He just kept looking at me. His hand was soaked with blood coming from the wound in his arm. There were many red spots on the grass proving that this was indeed the crime scene. "From now on, you'll be known as Kira." I stated. He shook his head in confusion. "Kira, don't you know your Japanese? It means killer." I reminded him.

The countless amounts of killings done in the previous year all seemed to involve B. I didn't realize it until now. There was a reason L took those cases. There was a reason he refused for me to come with him on cases that allowed him to travel. He knew it was B all along. That's why he did what he did when he encountered his own Death Note. B was always being caught again and put in jail every time he escaped because of L. It was a battle of wits that the two of them kept to themselves. I couldn't believe that it took me this long to realize it. L didn't keep the most important cases from me all along just because he wanted to out-wit me. He kept me far from them so I could learn on my own what this world was made up of. He truly wanted me to be the one there when B had his final moments. That was his plan this whole time.

I tried not took look at him, but this was the moment I had to witness according to L's plan. B was trying his hardest to breathe and it seemed like he would "go" any minute. He was losing too much blood. "B…I want to know something else before we stop talking." I stated strongly. Something was on my mind ever since this entire thing started. He looked at me and nodded. I was surprised he was still cooperating with me. "I want to know who truly killed my parents." I told him. I was trying to keep from crying. My parents went through the same thing B was going through right now. B did something completely unexpected when getting ready to say his answer. He smiled. It was that same wicked smile he always gave everyone. "Y-You w-w-w-wanna know?" He asked me. It was hard to understand what he was saying from how heavily he was breathing. It sounded like he was suffering from an asthma attack. I nodded.

"I-It w-w-w-was…m-m-m-m-my father."

That sentence was clear to me as ever. I had inkling that what he was saying was the truth. It all made sense. Wammy couldn't have known that the person who killed his son-in-law and his own daughter was Beyond's father, or he would've never let Beyond in the House. I guess it was just in the Birthday blood to go killing my family.

"I-It w-w-w-w-w-wasn't o-o-o-o-only y-y-y-your parents m-m-m-my d-d-d-d-dad killed. L…L…L…h-h-h-his…m-m-mom and d-d-d-dad…were k-k-k-k-killed by my f-f-f-f-father t-t-t-too.

For some reason, knowing that B's father had killed L's parents got me even more upset then knowing he killed my own. He had no idea of how the killing of his parents went along, but apparently, both of our families were connected. Why would B's father kill my parents and L's when L and I hadn't met yet? There was something that tied in both of the mysteries together, but I would have to research that later.

"Was there…really a need to do that?" I asked B. I was still surprised at how long our conversation was going for. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-why would you a-a-a-a-ask me? I d-d-d-d-d-d-don't k-k-k-know." He answered. I nodded and kept my eyes on that wound B kept his bloody hand over. I still had the knife I used on him in my hand.

B's eyes locked on to a figure behind me. He looked distressed when he looked at it so I turned around as well. Theos, his Shinigami, was standing behind me with a familiar notebook in his hand. He had a feather in his hand and he was staring curiously at B. I think Beyond knew why he was there.

"_In the end, I will be the one to kill you."_

Without a word, Theos floated over to Beyond who was crouched down on the floor. He dipped the tip of his white feather in the medium-sized pool of blood from B. He floated back over to where he was originally behind me and I watched as he scribbled things in the black notebook.

B gawked as he watched Theos write and write and write. It seemed like it was taking him hours to write just a few sentences. The feather disappeared from the Shinigami's boney fingers and he looked up at Beyond.

"Have you enjoyed your life to the fullest extent?" Said Theos in his raspy voice. Beyond shook his head and didn't say anything. He was inhaling all the air he could possibly take into his lungs. He was making gasping noises as if all the oxygen he was using wasn't enough for his body. "That's too bad." Theos responded. It was then that I decided that Shinigamis could not possibly have hearts and souls. Theos stalked Beyond for the past half year, but yet he hadn't grown to accept any feelings for him.

Beyond started crying and he thrusted his head back in forth in denial. He knew it was almost time. His screams were loud and child-like, reminding me of my younger years in Wammy's. Where it seemed like the only way to resolve every thing that was wrong was to cry.

In a few moments, he stopped crying. He looked at both me and Theos with watery, bloodshot eyes. His eyes were so huge and wide-looking that I almost saw a hint of regret in them.

"Theos…w-where has m-m-m-my life g-gone? E-Everyone…has to d-d-d-die sometime…r-r-right, Dad?"

With his final sentences, B's head slowly rested on the ground. His frown turned upwards into a blank smile and his eyes slowly closed. His hand unraveled the tight grip on the knife and from then on, every thing was silent.

You couldn't say I was in shock. I wasn't pleased either. It was just a normal feeling. Like it was supposed to happen. Seeing B lying there with such a lifeless face didn't give me an overwhelming feeling at all. It was meant to be.

I looked at Theos and he looked at me as well. His red eyes glimmered and in a few moments, he disappeared. I looked back at B's still body. The wound that I had created finally stopped bleeding.

In the distance, the sounds of the church bells echoed throughout the city. When they reached to me, the wind blew a strong gust which made my hair blow in the air cinematically. The nightly crickets were chirping their famous melody and the fountain was streaming pleasantly. All was calm, now that both of the raging fires were finally put out.

I heard the same footsteps I was hearing before which were coming even closer to where I was standing. In a few moments, I knew who it was. It was the man B tried to impersonate, but failed. He looked at me first, then B's body. When he looked back at me I ran into his arms. "L." I whispered. I felt like I hadn't seen him in years. Before I knew it, I found myself crying. I swore twenty minutes ago that I wouldn't, but I did. He caressed the back of my hair softly, as if he was here the entire time to understand what I went through in just half an hour.

He pulled apart from me and looked at me as if he hadn't seen me in years too. Soon after the church bells stopped, I heard police cars and ambulances from down the block. I smiled and so did he, although help came a little bit too late. He put his arm around me and we both looked at B's body again.

"How did you know to come?" I asked L. He shrugged, "When he was not in the conservatory, I knew he had to be with you." I nodded, it was a reasonable explanation.

In a few minutes, the police and doctors from the ambulance were crowding in the maze. L and I watched as they lifted B's body onto a cot and carried him out of the maze. With luck, they would find their way out. L was about to leave when I told him to stop. There was a folded piece of paper on the ground underneath where B was laying down, dead. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was folded so many times that it looked awfully small from on the ground. I began to unfold it while L looked over my shoulder.

_My Dearest Son,_

_ I write to you this letter from the dark cells of a small jail in England. I am not aware of the time, but in an hour I will be sent to a room for execution. The law enforcement agency here told me to write a letter of some sort to you, so you know exactly what happened to me. You, my son, have an endearing gift. Your mother and I recently found out that you are connected to the Gods of Death. Yes, the Shinigamis. Hopefully, you will come across one of them in your future and make the trade for their eyes. That will help you find the purpose of your life, I'm sure._

_ One of the reasons why I'm in this facility is for what I did to those two young couples. The first couple, parents of the young girl down the street, died in a car crash. That's not the complete story. I hid in their car before they entered and while they were driving down the road, I stabbed both of them until they died from too much blood loss. The father lost control of the wheel, hence being dead, and crashed. The local authority failed to link the knife wounds in their chest to a suspect so they left out that part from the media._

_ The second couple, parents of that well-dressed boy in the next city, died a little less harmfully. I snuck into their house and shot them both. Just one bullet killed each of them. Usually one bullet kills a person the fastest when they have a big heart. That little boy's behavior changed drastically, though. I remember seeing him uplifted and excited about everything before the crime, but then after, he became dull. For a little child, it was plain to see that the murder had an effect on him. There was another thing I realized about him. He grew up into a rich family; therefore he was always wearing fancy clothing. When his parents died, he immediately began wearing the same white shirt and the same denim pants. And occasionally, he walked around barefoot with an arched back. The media interviewed him later that night because they couldn't believe what accelerated vocabulary the young child had. He told them that he was gracious that his parents were in paradise, but still somewhat depressed that he won't be able to speak with them again. They didn't release his name for the public, but I remember his parents always used to call him by the name, "Elle". It seems to me that he wore that white shirt constantly after his parents' death because it resembled the mix feelings he had. He didn't know what he truly felt so he based his life on a solid, plain color, white. I cannot find an explanation for the ape-like behavior._

_ Wow, time goes by fast, doesn't it? It's time for me to depart, my boy. What you become past this letter is up to you. You can choose to be whatever you plan to be. You may even follow in my footsteps as a murderer if you'd like. And son, I do somewhat apologize for your mother's death. But speaking realistically, everyone has to die sometime, right?_

_ Your father,_

_ Past Birthday_

I looked at L apologetically as I folded the note back up. He didn't know that it was Beyond's dad who killed his parents. I was upset to read over my parent's death again too, but Wammy had told me a long time ago what my parents really died from, so it was nothing new to me.

L nodded blankly, accepting the fact. He was older now, so he took the truth fairly well, if I may say. I felt though, as if he felt guilty for letting what really happened slip by him for all these years. That depressed feeling that showed in his eyes faded away quicker then I thought it would.

He looked at the remaining cops who were exiting the maze and looked back at me, "Come on, let's go. You have a whole room full of guests waiting for you." I smiled, "You don't think they left?" He shook his head, "Why would they? I would never leave knowing that the birthday girl and the world's greatest detective still have to have their dance." I could feel myself blushing already; I had forgotten that we still had to dance. "Don't flatter yourself." I cooed cutely.

He smiled widely. It was unexplainable how so many things could be understood about a person or an event in such a small amount of time. It was so perfect that we didn't even have to say a word to each other anymore to know what the other person just went through. And as he held my hand tightly as if he never wished to let go, there was something in his eyes that told me that the night was not over yet; it was just beginning for us.

* * *

Reviews are loved just like I love the data cd my best friend Deanna gave me to transfer this chapter to a working computer :D


	37. Faces

**Hi there guys. You're going to have to forgive me for not updating in a gazillion years :/ Dramatic things have been happening and my heart hasn't been in my story. I put this chapter together a bit too quickly, I can admit. But I hope it does pay off for not updating for so long. Review please :)**

* * *

The two crime-solving experts walked away from the crime scene eagerly. L was naturally calm about the whole situation, but he felt like he had much more to say to Isabella for what she had accomplished for Wammy's House. He wished to ask her everything about what had happened before he arrived, but he figured that she should just continue her night and then ask her tomorrow morning. Isabella on the other hand, was trying to allow all of the previous events sink into her mind. What she had done, good or bad, was now engraved in her soul forever. She was still a little shaky of what her grandfather would say when he found out that she had actually killed someone. She didn't remember what his reaction was when he saw Mello kill Clarissa. There was way too much killing to be dealt with in one night, so she decided to put it aside until tomorrow morning as well.

L and Isabella quickly got to the garden door, the one that brought them back into the house. A few crime scene investigators were inspecting Estranged's body with complicated tools. Isabella blinked quickly to get the image of Beyond killing Estranged out of her own mind.

L pulled open the door and let Isabella walk in first. She nodded in thanks and walked into the house. She had this nervous sensation in her because she was so curious as to what everyone would say. She knew practically everyone in that ballroom and she didn't want to lose their trust.

For the time that Bella and L were walking to the ballroom, they remained silent. Isabella's hands were trembling and she didn't ant to speak about what had just happened.

Finally, they approached the huge ballroom door. Isabella stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath in. L looked at her, "Are you positive you want to face everyone at this moment? You know, we could wait if you desire." She shook her head, "No…I have to do this. I need to let everyone know that they're safe here. And plus, my night still needs to go on." He nodded in return as well. He clasped his thin and pale hand around the door knob and turned it to the right. He pulled it out towards him and the door opened; revealing everyone in the ballroom. They were silent as well. Isabella stepped in before L and walked a few steps into the ballroom. She made eye contact with almost everyone there.

They all had their expensive gowns and suits on, while her beautiful blue dress had awkward spots of blood on it. She was sure that they could've guessed what had happened already just by looking at her.

Matt and Mello were standing next to each other, looking at her hardly. Their emotion wasn't present and it seemed like they were just waiting to what she had to say. She wasn't even sure if any of the guests had known that B was officially dead.

Phoenix and Maya, along with Pearl at their side, were standing together as well. Pearl had a strawberry doughnut in her hand and she was picking at it as she watched L look at her with a jealous glare.

Wammy was standing close to Bethany with his hands clasped together. His cheeks were rosy and his wise eyes focused on the blood stains on Isabella's dress. He nodded, letting her know that it was all right to explain what had happened.

She looked at all the dozens of guests, who were eagerly waiting as well. Almost all of them had some type of beverage or snack in their hand. She was wondering if all they did was pick at the antipasto table while she was fighting for their lives.

L closed the door behind him and stepped besides her. He looked at her and smiled. Everything was alright. She cleared her throat and took a scan of the crowd again.

"Um...Hi." She started off. Near tsked his tongue and Matt elbowed him. She continued, "I'm sure all of you want to know why I was missing for so long…right?" Her voice was uneasy. A few members of the house nodded eagerly.

"Beyond Birthday, the serial killer, was with me this entire time. I…found him in the garden area outside of here. What I also found, was a body." She said. A few gasps were heard from the audience. "It belonged to Estranged Amane, the pop idol, Misa-Misa's late sister. Her body was never found or analyzed until now. The crime scene investigators, along with the ambulance, are outside right now as well." She continued. She noted that Clarissa's body wasn't there anymore, and she guessed that the paramedics went in the ballroom and took the body away already.

"Basically, I just want to let you all know that you are all safe now. Beyond attempted to kill L and I, but the details of that will be kept confidential until further notice. Let's just forget that all of this happened...okay? I'm sure there will be stories on the news about this but as of right now, let's have some fun." She continued. L put his arm around her and grinned while she put on a calming smile of her own.

Matt stepped out of the group, "C'mon guys, get the music on! I do recall L saying something about one special dance." He winked at Isabella and she nodded. L faced her and took her hand into his. She smiled broadly once again and dug her face into his chest while the lights dimmed and their dance began.


	38. Changing the WorLd

**I would like to thank everyone who alerted this story, reviewed it, and put it on their favorites list. I had a really nice time writing it and I'm proud of myself for keeping up with it for this long. Well, every thing has to come to an end, and whether you're sad or not, this story will be coming to an end in this chapter. Thanks again, don't forget to review (;

* * *

**

**L – POV**

Her hair smelled so pleasant. It was a scent I could recognize anywhere I was in the world. Her head was buried in my chest as soft-sounding music began to play. We were in the middle of the dance floor now, and the lights were dimmed to the perfect setting. Our guests gathered around us, but left some room for me and my beautiful Isabella to dance.

We rocked back and forth to the harmony of the strings in the mini orchestra without saying a word. But yet, I wanted to talk to her. Her dress had spots of B's blood, but I didn't mind. All that mattered to me as of that moment was that I was there with her. I looked down at her as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Accordingly, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It's about time." She said in a slight whispered tone. I smirked, "What do you possibly mean?" She put a smile on her face, "Every thing is how it should be. Our biggest problems are solved." I grinned as well, for what she was saying was true. There were no problems in the world. Sure, there were cases left to be solved that still ran in the back of my mind, but every thing that mattered socially was put into it's place.

As I just stood there, rocking back and forth, so many things were going through my mind. I went back to the first day that she arrived at the House. We did not like each other at all. At that time, who knew that we would be here at this moment, dancing as if nothing else mattered.

Something I do remember quite well are my mannerisms. How I was so cold and bitter. I always thought there was some type of logical reasoning behind my acts of the past. I do remember why I acted like that now, though. I thought that the only way things could be done was to set everything in a place before I reasoned with the facts. To organize things in a certain order and not allow them to take their own natural path. To myself, that made me bitter. I couldn't have things any other way. It was hard to read that I felt that way from how I presented myself, but it was true.

"What are you thinking about?" Isabella's peaceful voice interrupted my thought process. She looked like she was amused. Was I making my thoughts too accessible? "Nothing to be concerned about." I replied simply. She gave me a playful grin, "You know, I'm really getting good at this whole reading-minds thing!" I shook my head, "What are you speaking of exactly?"

"You seem like you read people's minds. Only because you know how to read their body language and their emotions. I wanted to be like that. And now, I think I'm getting there." She answered proudly. I tsked my tongue, "Please, do not get your hopes high on that." She brought my face closer to hers as we still swayed back and forth. I held her tighter.

"Why not?"

I grinned, "Because you won't become as skilled as me."

She laughed, "Ha! You wait and see! I will! I am _so_ close to knowing what you're thinking."

I smirked, "I am _positive_ you know what I am thinking." She raised her eyebrows and responded to my sarcastic remark, "Wanna bet?"

"Go for it."

"When I pulled you closer to me just two minutes ago, your hand moved up my waist suddenly. Which means you weren't prepared. Being that you weren't prepared, you were thinking about something important. Being that we're right here, right now, there's a 96% chance that you were thinking of _me_ so much that you didn't even realize that we were getting closer and closer."

"E-Excuse me?"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Of course not!"

"Ha! You just don't want to admit it. The world's most greatest detective is wrong!"

"No, I do not believe it goes that way..."

"Well, it does now! Because I just proved it!"

"No you didn't, dear."

"Psht! Don't call me sweet things when I'm attempting to reason with you!"

"See, you said 'attempting'. The word 'attempting' means giving an effort to try. You failed at that effort." I smiled broadly at her, I loved seeing her get playfully angry with me.

"Oh really?" She responded, trying to hide her giggles with a tough but adorable look.

"Yes, really."

"WELL!"

"Well then!"

She took her hands away from around my neck and placed them on my cheek. Slowly, she pulled me into her until there was no more room in between our faces. Every time she kissed me, there was that same feeling turning around and around at the bottom of my stomach. I got the feeling every time I looked at her, but when our lips touched it was much more stronger.

A few people in the crowd made these "oohing" sounds which I found to be quite amusing. She pulled apart from me, again with the same slow but gentle timing and smiled. Her cheeks were flushed red, as they were every time. I half-smiled and returned the same hopeful glance.

"Not yet." I whispered, as I pulled her in again for another kiss. I just could not get enough of her and her quirky smiles and foolish acts that I find to be so...cute.

Would you think that the world's greatest detective would label someone as cute? I bet you didn't. I did not think I would ever think of someone that way either. Then again, I'm still human.

"I'm right." She reminded me. I smiled, "No, I still don't believe that you are, Isabella."

Before we knew it, the dance was over. Everyone around us clapped and whistled and we both turned awfully red. We needed to stop doing that, it was quite embarrassing.

The crowd of people, including Isabella and I turned to face the entry to the ballroom. The door opened and a ten year old child stepped in the room. He wasn't recognized among us and we all wondered who this little child could be. He had short, black hair and the bluest of eyes. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and plain jeans with ripped up tennis shoes. I looked over to Isabella. The thought of who this child was didn't click in her mind yet. I was surprised that she had forgotten about this little one all along. This was the main surprise I had for her this evening. I could say I was extremely proud of myself for coming up with this one...

The boy walked up to Isabella and I and smiled. He looked at me and said, "Where is she?" His voice was so pure and calm and young-sounding. Isabella turned to me, "Do you know him? He is so cute!" I nodded my head, "Oh yes, I do know him. I am quite surprised that you don't remember him, though." She looked confused, "Why would I know him?"

I took out a blue index card from the back of my pocket and handed it to her, "It was something I was working on for a while now."

As soon as she took her first look at it, her face went blank. Her eyes were beginning to swell with tears forming under them. She read, "Ronald Lee Beaumont...age 10. Was left alone after parents were killed. Has no family members left, besides a sister that hasn't been located yet."

She picked up Ron and twirled him around. This was her brother. Isabella's brother. Apparently, he was left at the house being only an infant while his parents were out. Maybe 9 year old Isabella at the time was watching over him, but she didn't remember any of this or else she would have said something about having a brother. How I got to find this child is another long story.

"Aw, sister!" He chuckled. She said, "I forgot all about you...I'm so sorry...how could I forget that I had a brother?" She squeezed him into a tight hug and he laughed, "That's okay, we can make up for it. I'm going to be living here, after all." Isabella me and I smiled back at her, "Thank you." She said kindly. I nodded in return.

Ron actually has been growing up to be fine now. He's become extremely intelligent after hanging around with Near all the time. Near actually shares his toys with him. I think it's because Ron puts them away after the both of them are done. He's improved his vocabulary and is now on the list to surpass me. His deductive skills are quite impressive and his outfit of choice (a white shirt and jeans) are completely outstanding if I may say. I'm quite proud.

Isabella is doing well, too. She hasn't stopped thanking me occasionally for bringing her forgotten brother back to her. She still feels guilty that she forgot about having a brother, but I always tell her that it wasn't her fault and that she needs to put it behind her for now.

As for me, I feel as if a new chapter in my life has begun. I began working on a new case, the Kira case, last week and I feel as if so much of me has improved. After being surrounded with people you care for, you can't blame yourself for wanting to become a better person.

That's basically how our night ended, several years ago. With the evil ones gone, the kind ones returned to normal, and the ones who were forgotten, remembered.

* * *

**I thought it was a cute ending :3 I love it when people reunite with lost family members and what not. Anyway, know that this won't be the last you'll be hearing from me. I have 3 more stories to start and a few more to complete on my account. Always check up on my profile, I'll be updating my other stories a lot quicker now that this one is over. I hope you liked it, and thanks again (:**


End file.
